Destino Cruzado
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: Arnold, esta enamorado en secreto de Laila, pero no se atreve a decirlo, Por azares del destino aparece en escena Helga, una chica popular de la escuela quien desde que Arnold la salvo de morir ahogada ha vivido enamorado de el quien ganara su corazón...
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora

Este fanfic no está vasado en el cartoon Hey Arnold solo tome a los personajes prestados para hacer esta historia espero que les guste los personajes de Hey Arnold son del creador _**Graig Batlett. **_Solo los uso para esta loca historia que seme a ocurrido espero les guste

------------ cambio de escena

** pensamientos

+ + Espresiones como enojo rabia ira y celos o acciones de los personajes ejemplo cachetadas o polpes

**Destino Cruzado…**

* * *

Unos ojos azules como el mar que te hacen perderse en ellos,

Su cabello todo mojado le da un aire único pero a la vez lo hace brillar con las gotas del agua de mar en el…

Un romántico recuerdo de un verano que nunca olvidare

* * *

Simplemente a un… no me he atrevido a confesarme a ella… muchas veces la veo tan pensativa y tan distante, que es lo que ronda por sus pensamientos…

Arnold……

+lo observa + oye viejo te estoy hablando te encuentras bien + al ver que no reacciono toca su hombro y lo mueve un poco+

+al sentir su cuerpo moverse voltea a mirar a su amigo +

Lo siento Gerald es solo que ando muy distraído últimamente….

+suspira+ en serio viejo no tienes remedio porque simplemente no vas y le dices que te gusta, así nos ahorraríamos tu sufrimiento de una vez

+ presiona sus mano mientras sierra sus ojos por un momento+ no puedo Gerald, hace mucho tiempo un amigo me dijo que a ella le gustan chicos guapos y populares y que no califico en esa lista

+golpea su cabeza + eres tonto o que eres un gran jugador de basquetball , no puedo decir que eres atractivo porque no soy una chica para dar ese punto de vista pero a muchas chicas de nuestro salón le gustas tu pero a todas las rechazas por Laila, ya de verías olvidarte de ella estas enamorado desde la primaria ya estamos en tercero de secundaria y buscar a alguien más que si pueda apreciar tu amor amigo….

Puede que tengas razón pero no dejo de pensar en ella nuestro primer encuentro fue cuando la foto de mis padres se extravió lo recuerdas Gerald la única cosa que tenia de mis padres, el único recuerdo después de ese accidente el cual los aparto de mi lado y ella la encontró y me la dio con una enorme sonrisa y su mirada brillaba con el sol…

En ese momento lo supe que ella era la chica con la que tendría que casarme algún día

+ suspira+ no hay remedio contigo en serio yo no creo en solo por devolverte una foto… la chica más popular de toda la escuela quiera decir que es la mujer ideal para ti, perdona que lo diga pero me parece una tontería

+ Lo ignora por un momento, mirándolo de una forma algo traviesa + Por cierto me dicen que estas saliendo con una chica del salón 3ª me pregunto si esta chica te ha atrapado por completo o será una de tantas de tu lista de novias de la escuela ¿?

+sonríe+ vamos Arnold esto es diferente ella es especial, además es una chica muy inteligente y nunca había sentido esto por nadie solo con ella me siento yo mismo es la primera vez que me pasa creo que estoy enamorado amigo

+ recoge sus libros ya que escucho el timbre de la salida+ es bueno saber que finalmente alguien te pondrá los pies en la tierra y te mantendrá tranquilo finalmente

+Ambos salen del salón+

Porque no me acompañas a verla así te la presento de una vez es una chica muy inteligente y muy guapa me gustaría que mi mejor amigo conociera a mi novia.

Me parece bien es solo que no se sentirá incomoda con mi presencia?

No lo creo Arnold, Phoebe es grandiosa además tiene una miga muy popular crearas que tiene hasta su propio club de fans

* * *

Helga… has encontrado mi libro

No lo siento phoebe, lo busque pero no encontré nada… no será que lo dejaste en tu casa, tal vez cete olvido por andar pensando en ese chico moreno

+ se sonroja y se acomoda los lente+ como crees eso no me hace olvidarme de mis obligaciones

Jajajajajajaj vieras tu cara esta toda roja, en serio estas para tomarte una foto + sonríe bastante divertida ante la expresión que tenía su amiga +

+ la puerta del salón se abre +

Hola phoebe he venido por ti para llevarte a casa

Gerald… por favor no lo digas tan fuerte

He porque lo dices

+ Helga volta a verlo + le da pena pero eso si más vale que la cuides bien+ se queda callada un momento y mira al chico que acompaña a Gerald + no puede ser pero si eres tu

+ Arnold la mira extraño+ a caso nos conocemos

Te haz olvidado de mi vaya, y yo que pensaba que era una chica difícil de olvidar… por lo que veo tendre que refrescarte la memoria cabeza de balón

Como me llamaste + la mira bastante enojado+

Lo que escuchaste hace exactamente 6 años nos conocimos en la playa paraíso es mas tu salvaste mi vida lo recuerdas…

+ Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y la mira de arriba para abajo como tratando de encontrar algo que la asemeje a esa niña +

Lo recuerdo fue en ese crucero mis abuelos me llevaron con ellos para celebrar su aniversario en pleno baile se desato una tormenta el barco se partió a la mitad…

+ lo mira+ si así es por lo que veo lo recuerdas, ese día yo acababa de dejar a mis padres y a mi hermana en la fiesta estaba tan aburrida que decidí regresarme al camarote pero justo en ese momento empezó la tormenta el barco se movía demasiado no se qué fue lo que paso exactamente pero el movimiento fue tan brusco que me golpee en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue cuando abrí mis ojos y te vi abrazándose justo llevándome a los votes salvavidas , en serio que peño es el mundo no savia que estabas en la misma escuela que yo estoy sorprendida

Pero como recuerdas que fui yo el que te salvo

Muy fácil tu cabeza de balón no creo que nadie en el mundo pueda tener una cabeza como la tuya

Que… oye te estás burlando de mi

No para nada nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerte aquello + se acerca a él y lo mira + gracias fuiste muy valiente + se acerca y besa su mejilla +

+Gerald y Phoebe estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar+

Phoebe tengo que irme voy tarde y tengo una cita nos veremos después

+sale del salón con algo de prisa dejando al chico rubio con un rubor en sus mejillas bastante notable+

* * *

+Gerald y Phoebe lo habían dejado en la entrada de la escuela y ellos tomaron un rumbo diferente, mientras miraba a su amigo abrazar a su novia llevándola a casa+

Arnold…

Laila, como estas? sucede algo

No solo que te vi aquí solo y dije vamos a hacerle compañía a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, después de todo hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos

Si tienes razón es que he estado muy ocupado, la escuela, los exámenes el campeonato nacional.

Me entere de que ganaron eso es fabuloso, estoy muy orgullosa de ti

+ Ante toda esta conversación llegan a un parque y se sientan en una banca mientras disfrutan de un cono de helado+

Aun recuerdo cuando pasábamos todos los días juntos en la primaria, qué tiempos aquellos pero la verdad no me imagine que la secundaria nos hiciera separarnos

Si tienes razón Laila aquellos eran tiempos memorables

+Helga que acababa de terminar con su cita iba pasando por el parqué para llegar a su casa cuando los observa… se queda un momento para decidida si intervenir o no pero atenta a cada uno de los movimientos del chico +

*está nervioso se nota que la chica le gusta… * admitámoslo no tienes oportunidad Helga llevas enamorada de el 6 años crees que de la noche a la mañana este chico va a notarte, ni siquiera me reconoció tuve que recordarle que fue lo que pasó para que supiera quién era y un así no hubo reacción alguna de su parte

Además de que soy una chica algo violenta y solitaria a qué clase de chico le puedo gustar, bueno solo a los locos de mi club de fans que por cierto me pregunto si son masoquistas…

+ Se oculta en un árbol y los mira sonreír +

+Lleva una mano a su pecho mirándolo atentamente en eso observa a un joven acercarse a la pareja no sabe quién es pero ve que la chica se marcha con él y mira como el chico cambio su estado de ánimo en un segundo +

O no tengo que animarlo de alguna forma + se acerca+ vaya nos volvemos a encontrar

A eres tu Helga verdad

+Lo mira con algo de enojo + que haces aquí no están Phoebe y Gerald contigo + disimula buscar a la pareja+

No ellos se fueron a casa de Phoebe, bueno eso creo

Ya veo

Y tú qué haces aquí?

Acabo de terminar con mi cita un amigo quería un favor y bueno no puede negarme, a muchos de los chicos de la escuela se enamoran de mi hermana y me piden fotos de ellas así que me apiado un poco y les doy una foto

A ya veo con razón y que ganas tu de todo eso

Favores solo eso, nunca sabes cuando un favor puede ser necesitado ni para qué puede ser depende de la persona a quien se lo pidas, por cierto vi a una chica hace un momento contigo no era tu novia…

No es mi amiga de la infancia + susurrando bajo pero lo suficiente mente audible para que la chica lo escuchara+ a un que me gustara que en realidad fuera mi novia

Ya veo con que te gusta y porque no le dices algo

Porque no soy su tipo el chico de hace rato es guapo y atlético y lo más importante popular esos son su tipo

Entonces ella no vale la pena

+ la mira con enojo + como te atreves a decir eso

Es la verdad una chica que solo se interesa en el físico y lo popular es que solo quiere llamar la atención de todos como diciendo mírenme tengo al mejor y ustedes no en serio quieres a una chica a si de novia yo la verdad pazo

+ Se para y la mira bastante enojado+ no tienes ningún derecho hablar a si de ella, no la conoces y no permitiré que la insultes

Hablas demasiado, pero no eres capaz de decirle que la quieres porque tienes miedo que pasa a caso nunca has tenido novia

+ Se sonroja y voltea la cara+ eso es algo que a ti no te importa

No puedo creerlo por lo tanto tampoco has tenido tu primer beso verdad

Oye… que es esto un interrogatorio y quien te crees que eres para……..

+ sus ojos se abren de sorpresa Helga lo estaba besando en qué momento la rubia se había parado y unido sus labios con los de él no lo podía explicar… su cuerpo no se movía estaba ay nada mas, parado como si fuera de piedra, reacciono y la empuja haciendo que caiga sentada en la banca +

Hay no seas tan brusco

Por qué hiciste eso quien te dio derecho de hacerlo

Porque tú tomaste mi primer beso

+ Sus ojos se agrandan y la mira + yo nunca te he besado

Claro que si me diste respiración boca a boca y aunque solo haya sido eso fue un beso mis labios tampoco había experimentado una sensación como esa fuiste el primero, y también fue el tuyo me pareció justo que me quedara con el segundo

Estás loca quien te crees que eres

Escucha Arnold seré franca contigo me gustas

Que estás diciendo ni siquiera me conoces y de la nada dices que te gusto estás loca no lo creo

No es necesario que lo creas por lo menos ya lo sabes me gustas y nada hará cambiar eso, así que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que te enamores de mi

+ Solo de escuchar eso el chico sale corriendo +

Sé que fue muy pronto, perdóname Arnold pero tal vez esto haga que tu amiguita te note a un que tenga que sacrificar lo que siento por ti…


	2. Chapter 2

+ Arnold llega a su casa y sin decir una sola palabra se dirige rumbo a su habitación, se acuesta en la cama mientras observa el cielo +

*Pero que le pasa como se atreve a hacer algo así, ya Gerald hace mucho tiempo me había dicho que tuviera cuidado con Pataki que todos los chicos decían que era una chica fácil y que por eso es muy popular, no es como Laila definitivamente ella nunca llegara a ser toda una dama como ella*

+ estaba distraído en sus pensamientos pero su celular suena en ese momento al tomarlo y revisar el numero se extraña ya que es extraño +

Hola

Arnold como estas soy yo Lorenzo

+ abre los ojos sorprendido y su mano tiembla al escucharlo+

Lorenzo que no estabas en Londres

Si pero he regresado y quería saber cómo estaba mi mejor amigo

*tu mejor amigo, que va tu solo tienes amigos solo para decirles que sus gustos son pésimos y cuando una chica les gusta a uno el inmediatamente las enamora y nos lo echa en cara por suerte el nunca ha sabido de mi amor por Laila si no ella también hubiera caído en sus artimañas y salir lastimada *

Estoy bien Lorenzo así que ya estás aquí, y dime ya decidiste donde estudiar * por favor que no sea en la misma secundaria que la mía *

Pues da la casualidad que estuve investigando y descubrí en que secundaria estabas a migo así que me inscribí en la misma que tu ya que es el último año y bueno tal vez pasemos junto la prepa no te parece…

+ sus mano tiembla al escucharlo +

*No, esto no puede ser es una pesadilla *

Pues que bien Lorenzo

Y que me cuentas Arnold alguna chica que te guste me imagino que estos dos años as tenido tiempo para tener novia

Novia bueno no, todavía no

Porque?

*No soy estúpido para decirte que me gusta Laila *

Pues ay una chica que me gusta pero…

No Me digas es Lai

+ Al escucharle reacciona y dice +

Está bien, está bien me pillaste si ay una chica que me gusta pero no tengo posibilidades ya que es la mas popular de la escuela

Así a poco Laila ya es tan popular

Laila quien anda hablando de Laila estoy hablando de Helga G Pataki la chica mas popular de la escuela que no lo recuerdas

Helga , no puedo creerlo… siempre creí que estabas enamorado de Laila desde la primaria pensé que como siempre andaban juntos tu y ella se harían novios pero de Helga Pataki por dios en que andas pensando esa chica es popular porque todo mundo dice que es fácil

Si eso es lo que he escuchado, pero ya sabes que no ay que hacerle tanto caso a los chimes, jamás me he dejado llevar por ellos así que no me importa

En serio que te gusta mucho estoy sorprendido, acaso a pasado algo entre ustedes dos

No, para nada que podría pasar como te dije es difícil ya que es la chica mas popular de la escuela

Mmmmm en tiendo es normal que te sientas angustiado ojala y todo con ella se resuelva pronto + sonríe un poco divertido +

Lorenzo no te acerques a Helga por favor

Porque dices eso Arnold a caso me crees capaz de hacer alguna maldad

No, bueno es decir, es que hablar de ella me pone nervioso * si como no, pero de que te metas con mi Laila para quitármela a que te metas con Helga es mas probable que ella caiga primero y me deje en paz *

Después de todo somos amigos Arnold sería incapaz de meterme entre la chica que te gusta y tu

*si como no mentiroso, embustero prefiero confiar en un gánster que contigo *

Pero en serio crees que ella sea fácil, quiero decir se rumorea mucho sobre ella

Si he escuchado los rumores desde primaria pero nunca les he hecho caso además como te dije no es bueno juzgar a las personas solo por un rumor no sabemos si son verdad o mentira

Si pero un amigo me dijo una vez que con ella puedes pasar a tercera base sin problemas

A que te refieres * No se porque pero empiezo a creerlo tal vez se deba al beso que me dio hace unos momento en el parque*

Pues que dicen que muchos chicos están tras de ella porque ya les ha dado alas a todos asi ella puede controlarlos a su voluntad, en pocas palabras les da lo que le piden, no creo que sea la mujer adecuada para ti

* ya empezó * Mira Lorenzo ya te lo dije yo no creo en eso rumores tontos son solo eso un rumor no se puede comprobar nada

Si eso lo c muy bien amigo pero me parece interesante todo esto

Porque?

Bueno hace mucho otro chico que me dijo algo extraño una vez, no sabia si creerle o no, me dijo que Helga no era fácil que en realidad esos chicos hablaban mal de ella porque los habia dejado en ridículo cuando intentaron conquistarla

Mmmmm + Arnold escucha atento a lo que dice Lorenzo +

Tengo entendido que ay una apuesta desde la primara hasta ahora la secundaria

Una apuesta? A que te refieres con eso

Me refiero a que un chico en 4to grado dijo que el podría conquistar a Pataki entonces apostaron 5 dólares cada uno entonces lo intento pero no pudo según escuche ella le dio su merecido… rompiéndole el brazo por tratar de forzarla, pero ay no acabo todo la apuesta sigue en pie y los demás chicos que se enteran de esa apuesta ponen 5 dólares los cuales para este entonces ya deben ser un dineral, ya que el premio será parque el logre enamorarla pero según c nadie a podido reclamar ese dinero porque ella en realidad los golpea a todos por que se dice que ella les dio su merecido por tratar de propasarse con ella, Ese otro de los rumores es por eso que dicen que los chicos que perdieron la apuesta empezaron el rumor de que ella es una chica fácil.

Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso Lorenzo como obtuviste mi numero?

Para mí no hay imposibles Arnold

Si eso me doy cuenta la verdad me sorprendió mucho tu llamada

Tu tranquilo deja todo en mis manos nos veremos en la escuela mañana + cuelga el teléfono y lo mira+ así que Helga, ha pasado tiempo Pataki desde la última vez que intente conquistarte +acaricia su vientre + a un me duele ese rodillazo que me diste por tratar de besarte + pero ahora esto es personal no puedo dejar que el idiota de Arnold te conquiste, no lo permitiré… cómo es posible que un muchacho huérfano y con pocos recursos pueda tenerte y más cuando yo no pude hacerlo eso nunca lo permitiré nunca + lanza el teléfono de su casa haciéndolo pedazos+

+ Arnold mira el celular + no puedo creerlo otra vez a soportarlo, estoy seguro que mañana será un día pesado no me dejara en paz tratara de ponerme celoso e ira tras de Helga, pero puede que esto me beneficie si puedo hacer que ella se distraiga con alguien mas así yo tendré el camino libre para andar con Laila y sin problemas de que él o ella se interpongan entre nosotros + se acuesta de nuevo en la cama y cierra sus ojos dejándose envolver por el cansancio +

* * *

+ El día paso normal y las clases tomaron sus cursos normales hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo… Lorenzo se acerca a la mesa donde Helga y Phoebe se encontraban platicando muy tranquilamente +

Has cambiado mucho Helga

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí al ricachón engreído

No vengo a pelear contigo, es solo que quería decirte que tengo dos pases especiales para un evento especial de patinaje sobre hielo

Ha ya veo así que solo vienes a invitarme, no te basto con lo de la ultima vez verdad + toma su jugo y empieza a tomar un poco mientras lo observa fijamente y con una mirada fria y cortante +

He… no se a que te refieres + dice un poco preocupado +

Por favor no te hagas el inocente con migo bien saber a lo que me refiero verdad * estúpido crees que no lo sé lo de la apuesta… y también sobre cómo te vi, desde la primaria tratando a Arnold, eres un cretino te haces llamar su amigo y todos ellos te dicen sus sueños y sus metas y cuando menos lo esperan tu celas arrebatas, por todas esas veces que hiciste llorar a Arnold es que he seguido tu jueguito pero ahora sere yo la que domine los movimientos de este juego, para lo único que me puedes servir es solo para hacer que esa tonta de Laila sienta celos y termine de novia de Arnold luego de eso ten por seguro que acabare contigo como lo hago con todos los demás *

En serio no se de que hablas Helga

Bueno digamos que es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero que gastaste en estos boletos porque yo nunca saldrá contigo y más cuando ando saliendo con alguien mas

+ Lorenzo la mira + así que estas saliendo con alguien podría saber quien

No tengo por que decírtelo solo te diré algo + se acerca a Lorenzo y lo mira fijamente + es el único chico que ha podido robarme un beso y será el único que pueda tener mis labios siempre cuando quiera, porque yo estoy enamorada de el y no dudo de su amor

+ La toma de la mano + De quien estas hablando

*ya callo * de mi novio por supuesto de mi querido Cabeza de balón esto lo dice en voz baja pero lo suficientemente claro para que Lorenzo lo escuchara + jala su brazo y luego lo tira a el suelo + y mas te vale no volver a tocarme porque la próxima vez te prometo que te dejare sin descendencia y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

* * *

+ se regresa a el aula +

Parece que todo saldrá muy bien, después de todo lo necesito para que empiecen los rumores

Estas segura de hacer estos + phoebe la mira +

Si no te preocupes are que Lilai y Arnold salgan juntos después de todo a una chica linda dulce y tierna que tiene a algunos chicos a sus píes no tolerara que otra chica igual de popular se meta en su territorio, ya lo veras él y Laila estarán juntos y cuento que ese tonto vaya con el chisme de lo que le he dicho

Pero no crees que eso puede afectarte, has estado enamorada de el desde entonces

Phoebe, Arnold es un chico muy dulce y tierno y se es una locura el nunca me ha notado, pero desde que paso ese accidente es como su las puertas a una nueva vida iniciaran, para mi mala suerte solo lo puedo mirar desde lejos pero are todo lo posible por verlo sonreír quiero ver esa sonrisa siempre…

+ entran al salón tranquilamente ocupando sus lugares mientras ella dibuja el nombre de Arnold con corazones en su libreta +


	3. Chapter 3

------------ cambio de escena

** pensamientos

///Flash Back///

+ + Expresiones como enojo rabia ira y celos o acciones de los personajes ejemplo cachetadas o golpes

* * *

+ Lorenzo se queda callado mientras piensa un momento en lo que Helga le ha dicho +

Así que alguien ha logrado besarla, dijo cabeza de balón el único que conozco con la forma de esa cabeza es a Arnold + sus ojos se abren sorprendidos+ *no puede ser el ya la ha besado en qué momento paso eso… si él me ha dicho que no tiene suerte con ella, pero Helga no es de las chicas que mienten, ella te dice la verdad a la cara * + observa a Arnold y a Gerald que están hablando tranquilamente+ creo que aprovechare esto + se dirige rápidamente al salón+

+Al entrar Arnold y Gerald al salón el libro que traía en la mano se estrello contra el suelo y su cara estaba toda roja… en el pizarrón estaba escrito con letras grandes y un corazón Arnold y Helga por siempre y para siempre Juntos +

*que significa esto* + aun completamente rojo de la cara y totalmente inmóvil +

+ Gerald mira a Arnold y lo toma de la mano sacándolo del salón + Viejo estas bien

Si Gerald pero todavía no puedo creerme eso que estaba escrito en el pizarrón * Lorenzo tiene la culpa de esto es el único que pudo haber hecho algo así *

Tranquilo no deberías hacerle caso a eso a demás yo sé que es mentira tu y Helga a penas se conocen y nunca se han tratado mínimo las has visto tal vez dos veces de seguro alguien de su club de fans te tiene envidia y trata de amargarte el día eso ha de ser

+En eso escuchan los rumores dentro del salón+ escucharon Arnold beso a Helga no puedo creerlo

En serio no me digas que ahora el también a caído en sus manos

Yo escuche que como ella es una chica fácil puede andar con cualquiera

Pero en serio crees que se hayan besados

Quien sabe lo más seguro es que si le preguntamos el no nos diga nada

+ Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron de golpe y entro en el salón y miro a Lorenzo y lo tomo de la mano y lo saco fuera del aula +

Quien te crees que eres para andar escribiendo eso en el pizarrón y lo peor de todo andar contando un rumor que no es cierto + lo mira con odio + + por dios si Laila se entera de esto, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pueda pasar *

De que estás hablando yo no he hecho nada

No mientas eres el único que le he dicho que me gusta Helga… y da la casualidad que aparece en el pizarrón ella y yo juntos para siempre como es eso posible nadie más lo sabía, y todavía inventar ese rumor de que nos hemos besado

Arnold yo no inicie ese rumor

No te creo

La persona que inicio el rumor fue la misma Helga

QUE + su grito se oye en toda la escuela + no, no puede ser verdad, es mentira ella no diría algo así

Estas seguro, ella misma me lo dijo a mí y a otros chicos hace un momento, puedes preguntarles así que no deberías levantar falsos y más si no tienes pruebas de que yo haya iniciado todo esto y te recomiendo que hables con ella porque es en serio que ella fue la que difundió el rumor de su besito

Es precisamente lo que voy hacer… después de que terminen las clases + entra con Lorenzo al salón y en eso siente una mirada fría y voltee a ver encontrándose cara a cara con Laila, su cuerpo tembló completamente al mirar la forma en que ella lo miraba y luego como volteo la cara sin decir una palabra+

*no puede ser está enojada, que enojada furiosa, haaaa tengo que ver la manera de arreglar esto pero como, este… lo más seguro es que ni querrá que me acerque a ella, Helga en qué diablos estas pensando *

* * *

+Helga estaba escribiendo y escucha los rumores que empezaron a llenar el salón con sus cuchicheos+

*así que ya empezó… Lorenzo, tal y como lo había planeado ese tonto me hizo el favor de ahorrarme en enterar a toda la escuela de que bese a Arnold, ahora solo hace falta esperar a que esa chica aparezca * + sonríe + esto será entretenido

Helga

Dime Phoebe

Estas segura de continuar con esto, no crees que estas confundiendo las cosas

Para nada, además así le quito un poco de aburrimiento a la rutina

Entiendo, por cierto como te fue ayer supe que el fue a visitar a tu hermana

No estuve en casa, salí para no verle la cara

Ya veo

Mejor cambiemos el teme phoebe creo que te estás deprimiendo tu en vez de ser yo la afectada

Lo siento es que me parece, que si yo estuviera en tu lugar no podría soportarlo

Olvídalo en realidad no es nada importante + sonríe + lo más seguro es que el cabeza de balón aparezca para reclamarme por lo del rumor

En serio se besaron

La mira eso es S.E.C.R.E.T.O

* * *

+Las clases terminaron y Helga estaba esperando a Phoebe para irse juntas +

Porque lo hiciste

+ Al escucharlo ella voltea a verlo+

Que fue lo que hice… Según tu Arnold

Te parece poco, andar diciendo que nos besamos, ahora toda la escuela lo sabe

*ya veo así que crees que fui yo* bueno, no deberías de preocuparte tanto por eso, ya que es la verdad

No es cierto yo nunca te he besado

El hecho de que yo te haya besado a ti, es lo mismo a fin de cuentas tus labios y los míos se juntaron eso es un beso Cabeza de balón

Así que el rumor es verdad y no tengo por qué negarlo si alguien me lo pregunta

No puedo creer que seas así como es posible que hagas esa clase de cosas

+Mientras Arnold le reclama ella mira a la chica por la cual el está enamorado y que los mira fijamente, aprovechando la distracción de Arnold se pega a su cuerpo y besa sus labios ante todos los alumnos que en ese momento se encontraban hay, mientras sus brazos lo rodean alrededor de su cuello… se separa y lo suelta +

Ahora si tienen mucho que decir ya que tienen pruebas de que nos hemos besado

+Arnold estaba en shock no podía ni moverse ni mencionar una sola palabra… Laila solo mira con desprecio todo y se aparte del lugar rápidamente +

Porque lo hiciste

Bueno tu dijiste que querías que ese rumor se olvidara no pero no me dijiste de qué forma, y la mejor forma es hacer realidad el rumor par que los demás vean que es cierto así todos olvidaran el asunto y te dejaran en paz… también quería decirte que aprovechando todo esto podríamos salir nunca se sabe tal vez te llegues a enamorar de mi

De que estás hablando yo no estoy interesado en ti

+ Lorenzo lo estaba escuchando todo sin que los dos se dieran cuenta+

Quieres decirme por que

Porque la persona que me gusta es Laila

Laila ya veo es la chica pelirroja, tienes buen gusto pero debo decir que la pobre no piensa bien las cosas se deja llevar por los hombres atractivos y atléticos y que mas al decir populares la verdad es de esas que solo se dejan llevar por el físico y la fama

No hables así de ella, no la conoces, no tienes derecho a juzgarla y tu + la mira con desprecio+

Yo que + se cruza de brazos mientras lo mira de manera desafiante+

Crees que no sé nada de tu reputación

Vaya así que as escuchado esos rumores, no me extraña todo chico que ha querido salir con migo termina lastimado… y la razón es muy sencilla yo no me dejo de cualquiera, pero para no caer en vergüenza inventan esos rumores de que soy una chica fácil pero como tienen un interés más grande siguen andando tras de mi hasta conseguir lo que quieren… pero yo no sé las pongo fácil, tanto que es preferible que me odien a que me amen pero no se dan por vencidos

Crees que voy a creerte eso, si hace unos momentos te lanzaste a mis brazos sin siquiera dudarlo y me besaste por segunda vez y no solo eso… este beso fue delante de la escuela quien sabe quién nos haya visto eres una cualquiera.

+ Se escucha un fuerte sonido, del cual proviene una cachetada que tira a Arnold al suelo +

No me juzgues si no me conoces, además tengo mis razones para hacerlo a fin de cuentas terminaras por agradecerme lo que estoy haciendo

Nunca podría agradecer algo como esto… tu estas echando a perder mi oportunidad con Laila

+ Se para y se retira bastante molesto +

*así que a Arnold le gusta Laila, si será mentiroso… no me quería decir quién era la chica que le gustaba y simplemente me dijo cualquier nombre para que yo me distrajera, debió de reírse de mi cuando vio que lo intentaba con Helga pero esta me las pagara le quitare a su amor cueste lo que me cueste *

+Lorenzo aprieta su mano fuertemente +

* * *

Es un tonto, no sabe lo que tengo en mente el solo piensa en Laila… después de todo no lo culpo yo pase por lo mismo hace mucho tiempo… pero en realidad lo único que quiero es verlo sonreír, he visto esa sonrisa muchas veces desde que entre a estudiar a la misma escuela que él, pero para mí desgracias todas son para Laila…

solo verlo así me hacía sentir feliz, pero esa chica tiene cada gusto por idiotas sin cerebro que no se da cuenta que tiene a un chico guapo y atlético que es un hábil deportista… + aprieta sus libros +

De solo recordarlo viéndolo jugar sus partidos de básquet y sus prácticas no ha habido un solo campeonato o entrenamiento de su equipo que me haya perdido, tengo que seguir así ya ha empezado a sentir celos, tengo que esperar a que ella se decida a enfrentarme… mientras tanto seguiré coqueteando con Arnold a un que él me odie por esto

Hola Helga, ha pasado tiempo

+ Al escuchar esa voz su corazón late apresurado + Hola Kevin, si ha pasado mucho dos años creo verdad

Si así es una gran casualidad encontrarnos aquí, justo ahora iba para tu casa

Me imagino que haber a Olga no es así

Si… + dice con un sonrojo en sus mejilla+

*Kevin, de todas las personas del mundo tenía que volver a verlo *

Has cambiado bastante te has puesto muy linda

No digas tonterías… sigo siendo la misma de siempre

Y no hay un chico que te guste

Bueno ahora que lo dices si hay alguien pero ese chico no me mira

Mmmm ¿porque?

Bueno ay muchos rumores sobre mí en la escuela y el creo, bueno… yo pienso que el cree todas esas mentiras y por eso nunca he pasado por sus mente ni siquiera sabe que existo

Ya veo + coloca su mano en su hombro + tu tranquila quien sabe tal vez el llegue a notarte, yo te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo con tu hermana para ella soy solo un amigo nada mas

Sí, pero ella no ve que clase de chico eres Kevin estoy segura que algún día lo vera

Gracias eres muy amable

*tonto como no serlo si desde que tengo memoria estoy enamorada de ti, pero eso ya quedo atrás, después de aquel accidente mi corazón solo late por Arnold, aun que me he mantenido en la distancia y conformándome con solo verlo… pero debo decir que cada vez que oigo tu vos o que nos vemos mi corazón aun reciente aquellos viejos sentimientos que tenia hacia ti *

Entonces me quieres decir como es

+Se sonroja + tienen la cabeza en forma de balón

He?????

+ Sonríe + olvídalo es difícil de explicar

Bueno puedes contarme un poco sobre él mientras nos dirigimos a tu casa

Si está bien

+ ella empieza a contarle como es el chico por el cual ella está enamorada+


	4. Chapter 4

Como van las cosas Laila

+ Lo observa +

Hola Lorenzo la verdad, no muy bien

Y eso porque hay algo que te molesta

No, nada solo que estoy un poco cansada ya sabes demasiados trabajos que nos dejan en clase

Si tienes razón yo ando impresionado con eso de que Arnold anda saliendo con Helga puedes creerlo * ya veremos si mis sospechas son correctas *

Ha… si ayer varios compañeros los vimos besándose, aunque me parece algo inapropiado hacer eso en publico

Y eso te molesta?

Molestarme, no para nada después de todo Arnold puede andar con quien él quiera, solo soy su amiga de la infancia… + sierra su casillero muy fuerte+

Ya veo, a mi me parece que si te afecto

Estas equivocado como va a afectarme algo así * he sido su amiga, hemos estado juntos más tiempo incluso creo que soy mejor amiga que Gerald, porque simplemente no me dijo que le gustaba Helga*

+En eso salen al patio y observan algo que los deja sorprendidos y se esconden para no ser vistos +

Ya basta Helga déjame en paz

Huy… hoy si que amaneciste de muy mal humor verdad Arnold + se acerca a él y lo abraza + tranquilo si quieres yo te animo

+Se sonroja y luego la aparta +

Ya basta Helga alguien podría vernos, además a mí me gusta otra persona

+Lo mira + déjame adivinar esa tal Lai… como era su nombre

Laila

Si ese mismo, llevas mucho tiempo enamorado de ella

Si desde que la conozco, siempre me ha parecido la chica perfecta y bueno fue inevitable que me enamorara, pero…

Pasa algo?

Un día quise declararme en 6to de primaria, pero un amigo que sabia mis sentimientos me dijo que descubrió que a Laila no le gustan los tipos con cabeza de balón

Huy que cruel, pero eso no es culpa tuya

He? No entiendo de qué hablas

A mí me encanta

+ Sonríe + deja de andarte burlando Helga, ahora que sabes lo que siento por Laila, deberías dejarme en paz

Te diré algo + se acerca más a el asta abrazarlo y rodear sus brazos alrededor de su cuello + me gustas mas, los chicos como tú, que siguen aferrados a un amor imposible y luchan por conseguirlo, son los que saben luchar para salir a delante y eso me gusta y mucho cada vez me gustas mas y mas Arnold y si no tienes oportunidad con Laila toma en serio mi propuesta de salir con migo

Ya deja de abrazarme + trata de apartarla +

No quiero

Te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz… desde la mañana me estas acosando ya estoy cansado de todo esto

+ Lo suelta + escúchame bien Arnold yo no me doy por vencida así que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para gustarte

Si claro como si yo me fuera a dejar + sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa al ver que se ha acercado demasiado y que sus labios están a punto de tocar los suyos… en eso la campana suena anunciando que las horas de clases han comenzado +

Te salvo la campana + sonríe, mientras tomo otro rumbo para dirigirse a su salón +

+Dejándolo completamente rojo de la cabeza a los pies +

*rayos y Laila lo escucho todo * + la mira y ve que esta sonrojada+ * Ho, no… lo mejor será empezar a planear algo y deprisa *

* * *

Las clases pasaron normal

+ Helga abre su casillero y encuentra una nota la toma y se sorprende ante lo que está escrito +

Helga te veo en la piscina, es importante que tú y yo hablemos

Atentamente Arnold

Qué extraño que… querrá decirme y porque en la piscina… con lo que me gusta el agua + su cuerpo tiembla un poco + vamos Helga es solo acercarse a la Piscina no te está diciendo que nades con el verdad, desde aquel incidente mi cuerpo no responde al agua muy bien me quedo como un ladrillo + suspira +

* * *

+ Arnold estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando abre su casillero para guardar sus libros que no, necesita llevar y mira la nota la toma y lee lo escrito +

Quiero hablar contigo por favor es importante ya que quiero aclarar las cosas

Te espero en la piscina, no tardes si no yo misma iré a buscarte

Atentamente Helga

Y ahora que, no le quedo claro lo que le dije hace unos momentos… + guarda sus libros +

Lo mejor será ir y aclarar todo esto no me gusta que me acosen y más cuando no es la persona que quiero… espero que esta vez entienda que no me gusta para nada

+ sierra su casillero y se dirige a la piscina+

Esto es perfecto mi plan está funcionando dentro de poco los dos se encontraran y seguro pasara algo entre ellos llevara a Laila a la piscina y los vera juntos y ay se acavaran las oportunidades para ti Arnold

* * *

Helga estaba esperando mirando el agua de la piscina…

+ saca la nota y la vuelve a leer, luego saca un libro de su bolsa el cual abre y saca una foto de Olga, Kevin y ella+

No, puedo creer que aun conserve esto

+ La toma por en medio y le hace una pequeña ranura para romperla, pero se detiene y la observa y luego el viento la arranca de su mano y la hace caer en el agua +

Rayos tenía que pasarme esto a mí

+busca algo para poder tomar la foto pero no encuentra nada… se acerca a la piscina y mira la escalera así que se sube en ella y trata de alcanzar la foto +

Ya casi… solo un poco mas + toma la foto y luego su mano resbala y cae al agua +

+La puerta se abre +

Arnold observa el lugar en eso ve que el agua se mueve y mira a Helga tratando de salir a la superficie sin éxito, inmediatamente ve que deja de moverse

+se lanza rápidamente al agua y la toma de la cintura y la saca rápidamente +

Helga… me escuchas Helga + se acerca a ella y ve que no respira, se acomoda y toma su cara y sus labios se pegan a los de ella empezando a darle respiración +

En serio Laila te lo juro esos dos quedaron juntos hoy en la Piscina es mas míralos ay están

+ señala a la piscina y se sorprenden los dos al ver a Arnold besando a Helga +

No puedo creerlo de verdad se están besando

Espera

Que pasa Laila

Pasa algo + se acerca + Arnold que paso?

Laila llama a una ambulancia Helga cayó al agua y se estaba ahogando y no respira

+ continua dándole respiración, Helga reacciona y escupe el agua mientras tose, Arnold la carga y la lleva a la enfermería dejando a Laila y a Lorenzo+

* * *

Lo has hecho bien Arnold, la respiración que le diste le ha salvado la vida

Qué bueno estaba preocupado

Tranquilo ella ahora necesita descansar despertara en un momento ya puedes irte

Pero está bien que la deje así nada más

Si no te preocupes yo le diré cuando despierte lo que paso, tuvo suerte de que tu estuvieras ay para ayudarla

Si lo entiendo pero es que estoy un poco intranquilo

+En eso se abre la puerta y Laila mira a Arnold +

Laila que haces aquí?

Como se encuentra Helga está bien?

Si la doctora dice que pronto despertara y que se sentirá mejor

A que bien, Arnold podemos hablar a fuera un momento es importante

Claro Laila

+ salen al patio +

Que es lo que querías decirme

Lo siento

He?

Por accidente escuche tu conversación con Helga + lo mira + hoy en el patio

+ Se hace para atrás y su sus mejillas se sonrojan y lleva sus manso a sus pelo +

*no puede ser lo sabe todo *

+ella mira su reacción +

Tranquilo, yo nunca he dicho que no me gustan los chicos con cabeza de balón

A que te refieres

Que nunca he dicho algo así, a mi me gustas Arnold, en serio me gustas mucho

+ Ella se acerca a él y sus labios se acercan lentamente a los de Arnold pero solo faltando unos centímetros Arnold la empuja apartándola de el +

*rayos que hice, porque la empuje *

Laila lo siento yo… no quería aparte es solo que no puedo creerlo, estoy soñando verdad

+ Lo mira +

Entiendo, no Arnold en serio en realidad me gustas y mucho

+ queda como piedra+

*me iba a besar, Laila estuvo a punto de besarme y la aparte, no puedo creerlo porque lo hice, solo al tenerla tan cerca reaccione y la hice a un lado que pasa con migo *

+ Alguien golpea la pared escuchando toda la conversación +

Rayos ahora tendre que usar todos mis trucos para separarlos


	5. Chapter 5

+ Abre sus ojos lentamente y mira el lugar donde se encuentra +

Como te sientes, te duele algo

Estoy bien no recuerdo mucho que paso… Solo recuerdo haberme caído a la Piscina

Si pero Arnold, que se encontraba hay te salvo, creo que deberías agradecérselo

+Sonríe+

*que ironía, volvió a pasar… parece que tu eres el único para mí, pero no me notas y creo que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso *

+Se para +

Muchas gracias doctora

En verdad estas bien

Si no me duele nada, es más me siento mejor que nunca

No bromees Helga estuviste a punto de morir

Pero no fue así de todas maneras muchas gracias

+sale de la enfermería +

Y ahora donde se habrá metido ese cabeza de balón

+Observa por la ventana pero no ve a nadie +

Tal vez se fue a su casa, será mejor que haga lo mismo ya hablare con el mañana

* * *

Podía sentir la briza que era como una suave caricia su mente parecía distante pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

///Flash Back ///

Que es lo que querías decirme

Lo siento

He?

Por accidente escuche tu conversación con Helga + lo mira + hoy en el patio

+ Se hace para atrás y su sus mejillas se sonrojan y lleva sus manso a sus pelo +

*no puede ser lo sabe todo *

+ella mira su reacción +

Tranquilo, yo nunca he dicho que no me gustan los chicos con cabeza de balón

A que te refieres

Que nunca he dicho algo así, a mi me gustas Arnold, en serio me gustas mucho

+ Ella se acerca a él y sus labios se acercan lentamente a los de Arnold pero solo faltando unos centímetros Arnold la empuja apartándola de el +

*rayos que hice, porque la empuje *

Laila lo siento yo… no quería aparte es solo que no puedo creerlo, estoy soñando verdad

+ Lo mira +

Entiendo, no Arnold en serio en realidad me gustas y mucho

+ queda como piedra+

*me iba a besar, Laila estuvo a punto de besarme y la aparte, no puedo creerlo porque lo hice, solo al tenerla tan cerca reaccione y la hice a un lado que pasa con migo *

+Sin decir una palabra más sale corriendo dejando a Laila sorprendida +

Arnold espera

No quería voltear a verla se sentía apenado, avergonzado…

+ Así que corre más rápido hasta perderse de vista a la pelirroja +

/// Fin Flash Back///

+ mira sus manos +

Como pude empujarla, por primera vez, tuve la oportunidad de al fin sentir los labios de Laila con los míos y hago esa tontería, soy un verdadero estúpido

* * *

Laila estas bien

Si estoy bien Lorenzo pero no entiendo porque Arnold corrió de esa manera

Tal vez porque tiene Vergüenza

De que hablas vergüenza de que

Tu ya lo has visto besarse con Helga y no solo eso lo viste dándole respiración boca a boca para reanimarla, si tu fieras Arnold y vieras a la persona que te gusta acercarte y a punto de darte un beso y mas sabiendo los rumores y los momentos acontecidos te daría vergüenza porque esa persona lo sabe todo

Ya veo tienes razón, si a mí también me daría mucha pena, creo que tengo hablar las cosas con él para aclarar todo este asunto

No lo hagas

Porque

Piensa un momento eres una chica, cuando las chicas quieren hablar esos temas es porque son importantes y le darás a entender que eso rondara siempre por tu mente y eso podría hacerlo sentir mal

Mmmmmmm entonces no se qué hacer

Simple porque no le dices que no te importa lo que ha pasado y le das un beso, así todo quedara resuelto

Si entiendo pero nunca he besado a Arnold hace un momento me pareció lo más adecuado pero ya veo que estaba equivocada tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirle todo esto mañana y no hoy

Si porque con todo lo que paso el tiene vergüenza y mas por los momentos que ha pasado con Helga

Pero también tengo un problema

Cual?

Bueno es que hay no puedo decirlo, me voy nos vemos mañana Lorenzo + se marcha rápidamente rumbo a su casa+

Esto es extraño que le pasara, por ahora lo mejor sería interponerme entre ellos para que su relación no avance nada

* * *

+El móvil de Helga suena +

Bueno…

Helga…

+Escucha sollozos +

Phoebe que pasa, estas bien

Es Gerald, el… + se pone a llorar + el ha roto con migo

Qué cosa… pero porque, que paso porque hizo algo como eso

No lo sé Helga el simplemente corto con migo hoy, no lo entiendo que pude haber echo mal

Tranquila Phoebe, no llores iré a tu casa en un momento no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

* * *

+Tocan la puerta +

Adelante abuelo

Chaparrin ay te habla tu amigo Gerald

Gracias abuelo

+ se para de su escritorio y contesta el teléfono +

Bueno

Arnold… + escucha una voz triste y apagada +

Si que pasa, este bien

No Arnold no lo estoy

Gerald cálmate, me quieres decir que tienes

Termine con Phoebe

Qué, pero porque si tú mismo me dijiste que era la chica perfecta para ti

Es que… Maldición porque tenía que pasarme esto + se escucha un fuerte golpe+

Gerald que fue ese golpe

Solo golpee la pared

Me dirás que paso

Veras es que ay una chica Megan

No me digas que cambiaste a Phoebe por una porrista

No fue a mi simple elección

A que te refieres

Me están chantajeando Arnold

Megan dice que si no terminaba con Phoebe y salía con ella le aria la vida miserable a Phoebe

He… pero Gerald no estás lo bastante grandecito para dejarte manipular por una chica * mira quien lo dice *

Megan tiene una foto… comprometedora de Phoebe me la mostro la tomo en las duchas sin que ella se diera cuenta, me dijo que si no salía con ella esa foto se publicaría y se mostraría en todos las aulas de la escuela

Qué cosa no puedo creerlo como se atreve a tratarte así

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo decirle nada a Phoebe ni darle una explicación de porque he roto con ella Megan fue muy específica Arnold solo quiere ver a Phoebe sufrir, y tengo miedo

Miedo porque

Helga

Mmmm que con ella

Arnold Helga es amiga de Phoebe

Si eso lo sé muy bien

Lo que tú no sabes es que Helga tiene una larga lista de los chicos que se han metido con Phoebe y los que la han tratado de lastimar terminan en la enfermería por accidentes con brazos o piernas rotas

Insinúas que Helga hice eso

Si, algunos de esos chicos, no dijeron nada por miedo pero dicen que la amiga de Phoebe es el diablo en persona cuando anda muy enojada, no me molesta puesto que cuida a mi Phoebe pero ahora va a venir atrás de mi Arnold

Tranquilo si le explicas esto a Helga lo más seguro es que ella lo entenderá, ella tampoco querría que su mejor amiga pasara una humillación como esa

Pero tengo miedo por favor Arnold ayúdame

Está bien Gerald mañana hablaremos con ella en la escuela

* * *

+Phoebe se encontraba entre las piernas de Helga llorando +

Tranquila Phoebe debe haber una razón, no llores

Me duele Helga me duele mucho, no puedo soportarlo + continua llorando + no quiero ir a la escuela no quiero que me vean en este estado

Pero Phoebe tu nunca has faltado

+La mira con sus ojos completamente rojos y su cara bañada en lagrimas +

Está bien, lo mejor será que descanses mañana hablare con él y le pediré una explicación, ya verás que encontraremos una solución a este problema

+Phoebe continua llorando hasta quedar dormida, Helga la acomoda y la cubre con las sabanas mientras es cucha que ella murmura el nombre de Gerald entre sueños +

Duerme mañana todo estará bien

+ sale de la habitación y luego de la casa dirigiendo a la suya +

* * *

La mañana parecía tranquila y Gerald no se separaba de Arnold

Gerald cálmate

Como quieres que me calme, me van a hacer picadillo

No creo que ella haga eso

+En ese momento el autobús se para y Helga sube y mira a Arnold y Gerald sin decir una sola palabra se sienta mientras hoja una revista +

Vez no ha hecho nada

No, puede ay mucha gente aquí

Por favor Gerald

+ llegan a la escuela y todos bajan +

Helga

Si, Arnold

Podemos hablar contigo

+ mira a Gerald + me imagino de que se trata pero está bien los escucho

Escucha Helga, Gerald no quería romper con Phoebe

Mmmm no entiendo porque me dicen eso, si no quería romper con ella porque lo hizo

Esta siendo amenazado por Megan

Megan

+ Gerald toma a Helga de la mano y le susurra todo al oído mientras Arnold los ve +

Así que era eso, Gerald

Si, señora + queda como soldadito +

Qué te pasa

Nada

Llámele a Phoebe y pídele una disculpa

Pero y Megan

Yo no me preocuparía por eso + sonríe dulcemente y luego se acerca a Arnold + gracias por salvar mi vida ayer

No fue nada

Por cierto cabeza de balón que querías decirme en la piscina

He… yo, pero no eras tú la que me citaste

Mmmmm ya veo

Pasa algo

No nada olvídalo + se acerca a él y lo besa en los labios delante de Gerald + nos vemos después

+completamente rojo +

Viejo que fue eso

Un beso

Nooooooo me digas claro que es un beso lo vi claramente, me refería a porque te beso

Su costumbre

Jajajajaja y esa es su costumbre, bueno amigo después de clases hablare con Phoebe tengo que explicarle muchas cosas ojala y me perdone…

Lo hará Gerald después de todo ella es tu novia y lo estabas haciendo para protegerla, me pregunto qué es lo que hará Helga para que Megan no publique esa foto

No lo se Arnold, no lo Se

Por cierto Gerald ayer Laila seme declaro

Qué cosa en serio no puedo creerlo ella a ti, un momento y Helga

Que con ella

Como que, que con ella y el beso de hace rato… no creo que fuera un beso de amigos sabes

Fue de agradecimiento por salvarle la vida entre ella y yo no hay nada

Estas seguro

Muy seguro


	6. Chapter 6

La Ahora del almuerzo llego

+ Helga estaba comiendo tranquilamente mientras esperaba a alguien +

Recibí tu mensaje, que querías hablar con migo

Que es lo que planeas Lorenzo

+Se sienta +

No sé a qué te refieres… yo no he hecho nada

Porque nos citaste a los dos en la piscina

Quieres la verdad

Si es posible

Jajaja que graciosa me encanta tu sinceridad, pues quería que Laila los viera juntos pero dio el efecto contrario ayer ella se le declaro a Arnold + mira a Helga +

Ya veo me parece genial

No te molesta

Porque habría de molestarme

Bueno con tantos besos

En realidad quería juntarlos

Que tú que… estás loca porque hacer todas esas escenas para juntarlos

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, solo te diré algo deja de meterte en este asunto no quiero hacer maldades

A que te refieres…

Digamos Lorenzo que si molestas a Arnold, y más porque te conozco ten por seguro que are tu vida miserable

Porque te preocupas tanto por el acaso te gusta

+Sonríe + cree lo que quieras pero tu sabe que con migo no puedes + se para y se retira del lugar cuando sale mira a las porrista y sonríe +

* * *

Arnold se encontraba en su casillero simplemente andaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido ayer

No puedo creer lo que ha estado pasando esta semana parece un sueño, primero Helga la chica rubia popular, resulta ser la chica que salve hace años atrás y dice estar loca mente enamorada de mi, luego Lorenzo que regresa para fastidiarme la existencia, y ahora Laila que sabe mis sentimientos por ella

Y ahora que lo pienso lo de ayer fue una declaración, eso significa que Laila y yo andamos de novios…

+suspira+

No puedo comprenderlo bien, después de todo es mi culpa por haber salido corriendo de esa forma sin quedarme a resolver las cosas y dejarlas claras de una vez con ella y decirle todo lo que ciento

+ siente su cuerpo pesado y unos brazos rodeándolo mientras siente el calor de otro cuerpo pegado al suyo +

Pero qué… + voltea a ver +

Arnold, no cabe duda que es el destino

Helga por favor suéltame nos están viendo + esta sonrojado y mira a todos aquellos que observan la escena que la rubia había causado +

A mi ellos no me interesan para nada, por mi pueden decir lo que quieran lo único importante es estar a tu lado, además ando muy contenta

Porque…

Porque te preocupas por mi si no, no me hubieras salvado en la piscina

Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera echo en mi lugar además deja de abrazarme de esa forma por favor Helga después de todo, puedes causarme problemas

Problemas como cuales

Púes con tus fans claro está, últimamente siento que me miran con odio y rencor

Pues no deberías preocuparte por ellos después de todo ellos no me importan, se supone que deberían de importarme

Pero que dices acaso no te importan sus sentimientos

Arnold + ella lo suelta+ sus sentimientos son solo una farsa, ellos en realidad andan detrás de mí por otra cosa por eso no les doy tanta importancia

No entiendo

Mmmm pensé que me entenderías un poco con eso, haber como te explico… digamos que tienen más interés en otra cosa y por eso andan atrás de mi como si realmente les importara + lo mira y sonríe + por eso es que solo dejo que tú me veas como realmente soy, porque en realidad no has visto mi lado cruel, contigo no tengo que fingir

Ella lo mira y luego aprovecha para colocarse enfrente de el y lo rodea con sus brazos colocándolos alrededor de su cuello +

Basta deja de hacer eso

Porque ay algo que me impida hacerlo, además a mí me gusta mucho estar así, me siento tranquila y nada preocupada se que este es el lugar donde nada ni nadie puede hacerme daño

Que estudias poesía

+Sonríe + Si así es

Eres buena

Gracias que tú me lo digas importa mucho

Perdonen si interrumpo pero podrías quitar las manos en sima de mi novio

Laila + Arnold mira a Laila impresionado y rojo por lo que acaba de decir +

Así que ya son novios + Helga la mira sin soltarlo +

Si, y puedo saber porque no le has dejado de abrazar de esa forma

+ La mira y sonríe mientras lo suelta + me parece bien tienes razón es mal visto que otra ande abrazando a tu novio, por el momento me retiro, fue un placer hablar contigo Arnold, ha seme olvidada dile a Gerald que su problema está resuelto

+Se acerca a Laila y luego le susurra suavemente + mas te vale cuidarlo porque si no vendré y te lo quitare y no lo dudes puedo ser muy persistente así que más cuidado con el + le dice en un susurro únicamente para que ella lo escuche +

Nos vemos + se despide de la pareja y se marcha +

*Así que era verdad, parece que ahora no me queda más que verlo ser feliz * Espero que Laila no lo lastime ese tipo de chicas en serio no me agradan para nada + abre su casillero y saca un cuaderno donde al abrirlo ay fotos y escritos de los partidos donde Arnold y el equipo de Básquet tuvieron varios encuentros, algunos perdidos otros ganados y en cada foto había una escrito dedicado al cabeza de balón +

Torpe porque no puedo gustarte

+suspira y vuelve a colocar el libro en su casillero y lo sierra mientras deja un carrete de rollo fotográfico en su casillero +

* * *

*Entonces no estoy soñando desde ayer soy el novio de Laila *

Arnold

Si Laila que pasa

En serio, hazme caso no quiero verte cerca de Helga no es una chica en la cual puedas confiar

Si, lo sé ya me lo han dicho

A pesar de su reputación es muy popular, se nota que las rubias son fáciles

No deberías hablar así de ella

+lo mira algo enojada+ pero es lo que todos dicen no hay chico de su salón que no haya salido con ella, dicen que ella nunca va enserio con nadie solo lo hace para divertirse

Laila en verdad somos novios

Pero que cosas dices Arnold creo que… bueno ayer quedo muy claro no te parece

Si pero quería pedirte un favor que esto quede entre tú y yo

Porque acaso pasa algo malo

No nada es solo que con los chismes que tengo con relación a Helga no quisiera que se hicieran mas y te presionen o te molestes por ellos y mas sabiendo que eres mi novia querrán meterte ideas herrones en la cabeza

*Lorenzo tiene razón está preocupado por lo que piense *

No tienes que preocuparte Arnold mientras no te encuentres con ella yo confiare completamente en ti + toma su mano + anda vamos que se nos hace tarde para llegar a clases

* * *

+Lorenzo estaba escribiendo unas notas +

Así que ya son novios por el momento mi plan no ha salido como quería pero estos nuevos planes aran que Arnold y Laila terminen no puedo creer que un huérfano Cabeza de balón tenga tanta popularidad con las dos chicas más hermosas de toda la escuela, ese debería ser yo y no el

+ El lápiz se rompe a la mitad por el odio con el que lo apretaba +

Pero ya verá le quitare ese estúpida sonrisa de su rostro

* * *

Hola Helga

Gerald que haces aquí no deberías andar en clases

La misma pregunta para ti

+ sonríe+ digamos que me quise perder una hora para sentirme relajada y tranquila

Si bueno yo quería darte las gracias, por ayudarme con mi problema en verdad te lo agradezco mucho + saca un ramo de rosas blancas y selo da +

+ Lo toma + no tenias que darme nada pero gracias están muy bonitas

Es lo poco que puedo hacer des pues de todo me sacaste de un gran problema a un que no c como lo hiciste pero en serio gracias

+Helga lo mira y sonríe +

///Flash Back ///

Megan que casualidad encontrarnos podríamos hablar un momento en el salón de gimnasia tengo algo importante que decirte

Y porque debería ir yo a perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú, una cualquiera

+frente a sus amigas la toma del brazo arrastrándola hasta el gimnasio que a esa hora estaba deshabitado +

Pero quien te crees que eres para + en eso siente una fuerte cachetada y al verla mira los ojos de Helga con un brillo diferente +

Dame el cartucho y las fotos que le tomaste a mi amiga Phoebe sin su permiso

+ En eso las demás llegan y la miran +´

Eres muy valiente para enfrentarte a una pero a todas nostras + se acerca a ella rodeándola en eso las toma una por una esquivando sus golpes y sus patadas y luego las más fáciles las va golpeando y lanzando contra la pared dejándolas noqueadas a algunas y las que no terminaban en el suelo por los golpes fuerte que le baban con la rodilla en su estomago hasta algunas quedan colgadas en las barras del gimnasio hasta quedar solamente Megan +

Y bien donde están esas fotos y los negativos por favor

Quien rayos te crees zorra

Zorra es aquella que obliga al novio de otra chantajeándolo solo porque no puede tener al chico que le gusta por una chica linda e inteligente que no necesita arreglarse y ponerse cosas para llamar su atención, porque lo que cuenta es su forma de ser linda y dulce y aquellos que se atrevan a querer corromper esa dulce forma de ser de una persona buena y bondadosa… no tienen derecho de juzgar a las personas y menos cuando son peor que basura

+ Su mirada se hace más fría y distante+

Espera +Megan la mira como si fuera Helga a matarla en cualquier momento lo que le causo un gran temblor a su cuerpo con tenerla tan cerca + te han dicho que con esa mirada parece que has matado a alguien

Velo como quieras Megan la verdad tu presencia en esta escuela no aria para nada falta, es más creo que nadie te extrañaría, tú dices o me das las fotos, los negativos y no acercarte a Gerald para nada y ten por seguro que tu y las porristas no tendrán que preocuparse por mí, de lo contrario ten por seguro que seré su peor pesadilla

Tómalos son tuyos +los saca de su mochila y les da las fotos y los negativos + pero por favor ya no te acerques a nosotras

No hay más

No ya no es todo lo que tenia

Si vuelves a meterte con mis amigos ten por seguro que volveré

/// Fin Flash Back///

No hay de que Gerald después de todo, no lo hice por ti creo que eso es más que obvio no

Lo sé pero de todos modos, me has quitado un gran peso de en sima


	7. Chapter 7

Arnold puedo hablar contigo un momento

Claro Lorenzo que pasa

Es que tengo un problema

Qué clase de problema

Veras ayer después de que salvaras a Helga y saliste corriendo de la escuela, lleve a su casa a una amiga… bueno yo creí que era mi amiga pero me dijo que yo le gustaba

Si, pues no veo lo malo con eso Lorenzo que le gustes a una chica es algo que a cualquier chico le gusta escuchar y dime es linda

Si es hermosa, pero el caso es que… bueno aquí entre nos la lleve a su casa pero da la casualidad que no había nadie, me dijo que le hiciera compañía que charláramos y que nos conociéramos mejor, yo acepte

+Arnold solo lo escucha +

El caso es que paso algo que no esperaba una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos besándonos, y bueno yo me puse nervioso porque recién regreso y una chica dice que le gusto pero no la conozco muy bien y bueno no sabía qué hacer así que me pare y me fui disculpándome con ella inventando que tenía algo que hacer… y bueno lo estuve pensando y quiero conocerla mejor

Y eso que tiene que ver con migo

Pues es alguien que tú conoces

+Se para y lo mira y a su mente llega la imagen de Helga + no creo que sea bueno que salga con ella después de todo su reputación y lo de andar besando chicos es algo normal en ella pero no creo que debas tomarla tan enserio

+ Lorenzo lo mira algo extraño + pero de quien estás hablando

Pues de Pataki quien más podría hacer cosas así + recordando por un momento lo que sucedió cuando se encontró con ella en los casilleros +

Este equivocado la persona de la que te estoy hablando es Laila

Que… no puede ser

Pues lo es, por eso quería hablar contigo para que me digas sus gustos o algo que me ayude a conocerla mejor + sonríe tranquilamente + y bien que dices

+Arnold sale corriendo del Aula sin decir una sola palabra +

Cuando Arnold salió corriendo Laila llega uno 10 minutos después

Hola Lorenzo has visto a Arnold es que quedamos de comer juntos en el almuerzo + se acerca a él y lo mira +

No Laila lo siento no lo he visto salió corriendo apenas terminaron las clases talves tenia priza en ir a algún lugar

Ya veo

Oye Laila

Si que pasa es que me permites darte un abrazo

Un abrazo por que

Eres la novia de Arnold no es cierto

El te lo ha contado

Si y bueno quería felicitarte después de todo somos amigos y la novia de mi amigo merece buenos deseos no te parece

Ya veo claro

+Lorenzo la abraza y ve en el bolso de Laila su cartera la toma rápido y mete su credencial en ella y unas 2 fotos de él y la vuelve a colocar en su lugar sin que ella se diera cuenta +

Cuídalo mucho

Claro que si bueno ya me voy, espero encontrarlo

Nos vemos + se despide sonriendo +

* * *

Laila y Lorenzo se han besado, es mentira no puedo creerlo eso debe ser un error, no debo de creer en las cosas que dice Lorenzo pero algo no me deja estar tranquilo, por más que lo pienso no puedo creérmelo

Arnold

Laila

Dónde estabas te estuve buscando

Es que yo…

Pasa algo?

No nada, perdona olvide lo del almuerzo

A no te preocupes lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora, no te parece + toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de el +

*es la misma Laila de siempre, si tuviera algo que esconder no estaría tan tranquila y tomándome de la mano de Helga me lo crearía y mas por cómo es con los chicos pero Laila no es así ella es incapaz de jugar con migo y mas con Lorenzo, lo más seguro es que esa arpía mentirosa se ha inventado todo para que me aleje de Laila será que ya sabe de nuestra relación si es así debo de ir con cuidado *

Se sientan en la mesa

Arnold voy a ir al tocador podrías por favor pedir algo por mi + le da su cartera +

Pero laila deja que yo lo page

No Arnold el hecho de ser mi novio no quiere decir que me aproveche por favor cómprame el almuerzo no tardo + se va al tocador +

+ se para y va a la barra y pide lo acostumbrado para él y el almuerzo de Laila +

Son 67 peros por todo + dice la joven que atiende la cafetería +

+Saca su dinero para pagar lo suyo y luego abre la cartera de Laila para pagar lo de ella cuando mira al abrirla mira la credencial de Lorenzo y dos fotos de el +

Un momento porque razón Laila tiene esto en su cartera

+paga y luego regresa a la mesa mientras quita la credencial y las fotos de la cartera de Laila y las guarda en su bolsillo mientras la ve regresar tranquila y contenta +

Perdona el retraso, vaya si que as escogido lo que me gusta gracias Arnold

+ se acerca a el para darle un beso en eso Arnold se para +

Discúlpame Laila, pero tengo que irme + toma su almuerzo y se dispone a salir corriendo+

Arnold espera + lo toma de la mano antes de que salga +

+Arnold la mira con una mirada fría y algo dolida y luego se suelta de ella y se va corriendo +

Pero que le pasa? No lo entiendo + la chica se sienta y empieza a comer

* * *

Llego a la azotea

No creo que la historia de Lorenzo será cierta, pero que Laila tenga esto en su cartera significa que tuvieron que quedar el día que Lorenzo dijo

///Flash Back///

Veras ayer después de que salvaras a Helga y saliste corriendo de la escuela, lleve a su casa a una amiga… bueno yo creí que era mi amiga pero me dijo que yo le gustaba

Si, pues no veo lo malo con eso Lorenzo que le gustes a una chica es algo que a cualquier chico le gusta escuchar y dime es linda

Si es hermosa, pero el caso es que… bueno aquí entre nos la lleve a su casa pero da la casualidad que no había nadie, me dijo que le hiciera compañía que charláramos y que nos conociéramos mejor, yo acepte

+Arnold solo lo escucha +

El caso es que paso algo que no esperaba una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos besándonos, y bueno yo me puse nervioso porque recién regreso y una chica dice que le gusto pero no la conozco muy bien y bueno no sabía qué hacer así que me pare y me fui disculpándome con ella inventando que tenía algo que hacer… y bueno lo estuve pensando y quiero conocerla mejor

/// Fin Flash Back///

Quiero verla pero no puedo soy incapaz de verla a la cara y no atreverme a preguntarle por temor a ser lastimado

Hola cabeza de balón

+Cuando el voltea a verla Helga ya estaba frente a él +

Helga pero donde, como… no entiendo estabas aquí

Llevo más tiempo aquí que tu eso es seguro estaba tomando una siesta y me pareció escuchar ruidos, me acabo de despertar y mira lo que encuentro a un chico cabeza de balón algo decaído pasa algo?

Aun que si quieres un consejo te diré que te cuides de las caritas tiernas y perfectas como dicen algunos son muy lindas pero por su belleza y su linda forma de ser llaman la atención de todos así que no seas celoso

+Arnold suspira y se pone triste y salen algunas lagrimas de sus ojos +

Que pasa Arnold + lo abraza y acaricia su cabello + puedes contarme

* * *

+Laila estaba en el patio pensando solamente +

Que pasa Laila porque tan pensativa, acaso te has peleado con Arnold

De hecho no se qué le pasa

Tranquila puedes contar con migo y contarme todo lo que quieras, prometo escucharte y si puedo aconsejarte me sentiré tranquilo y feliz de ayudarlos con sus problemas

Creo que hay algo que le preocupa a Arnold

Mmmm ya veo, pero que es lo que le preocupa

Creo que es todo el asunto con Helga

Ella, pero hace rato aclaramos eso

A ya lo han hablado con ella

Si bueno le dije que Arnold era mi novio y bueno que no quería verlo con el en eso arranques de besos y abrazos y a Arnold le dije que mejor se mantuviera alejado de ella creo que tal vez hice mal me mostré posesiva, le diré que nada de eso importa y que confiare en el plenamente

No la verdad ni se te ocurra hacer eso conseguirás todo lo contrario, te lo vuelvo a repetir si le dices que no te importa significa que has estado pensando en eso y que siempre lo tendrás presente

Y que hago entonces, la verdad no entiendo muy bien a los chicos

Jajajaja y nosotros a ustedes créeme andamos en las mismas para nosotros las chicas son un misterio total pero algo es seguro cuando una chica dice no me importa es que si le importa y mucho y eso lo hará sentirse mal

Ya veo

Sabes lo mejor en estos casos es no decir nada y arreglarlo con un beso, así todo estará tranquilo no te parece

Un beso bueno lo he intentado pero parece que me aleja cada vez que lo intento

Entonces has lo mismo que hace Helga róbale un beso

Es que no soy buena para eso, no soy tan aventada como ella además yo nunca he besado a alguien Arnold… iba a ser el primero el día que le confesé lo que sentía por el

Es en serio nunca, pero he escuchado que eres muy popular con varios chicos

Si pero solo son amigos y los besos que me han dado son en la mejilla

Ya veo, *piensa perfecto * puedes practicar con migo si quieres

Que

+ Se acerca a Laila y la abraza +

Pero que estás haciendo

Vamos como vas a besarlo cuando llegue el momento si nunca lo has hecho antes, todo esto es por Arnold y también por tu bien porque así pobras besarlo ya teniendo practica + se acerca y besa sus labios +

* * *

Arnold vamos dime que te paso algún problema con Laila

Déjame en paz por favor quiero estar solo

Vamos Arnold escúchame

+ caminaban de un lado a otra en la azotea dando vista directa al patio Arnold se queda pasmado +

Arnold que pasa

+Se acerca y mira la escena de Laila y Lorenzo besándose +

Esos no son Laila y Lorenzo, si son ellos , no puedo creerlo lo hemos pillado en plena infidelidad

+Arnold no dice nada, su cara se muestra enojada y sus ojos a punto de llorar solo seda media vuelta +

Arnold

+ lo sigue mientras lo ve entrar en un salón vacio y va con el por un rato Arnold solo está mirando por la ventana sin decir nada +

Vaya + suspira+

Arnold olvida eso

+El no contesta +

Mira tal vez sea todo un error tu sabes cómo es Lorenzo, es un coqueto y mete si saña por donde sea, tal vez el y Laila salieron un ratito y él se aprovecho de la situación

+ el sola la escucha +

*espero que esto funcione + Sabes mi propuesta de salir juntos sigue en pie

+En eso Arnold reacciona y la mira con odio y la toma de los hombros apretándola un poco +

No creo que sea a mí a quien debas ver a si + soporta un poco la presión de sus manos +

Ella dijo que yo le gustaba, porque va por ay besando a otros chicos y tenía que ser precisamente a Lorenzo, porque dime porque no lo entiendo porque seme declaro entonces, si solo anda jugando con migo yo que la he amado desde el primer día que la conozco

+ La suelte y empieza a llorar, lo rodea con sus brazo y acaricia su cabello mientras seca las lagrimas de sus ojos +

Lo siento, ha sido un ataque de rabia

+lo mira y lo besa en la frente y luego baja para besarlo en los labios y Arnold la aparta +

Oye… tú crees que es momento de besarme

Es que estas tan tierno que no he podido evitarlo

Helga deja de hacer esas cosas, ya estoy cansado y mas por lo que ando pasando

Bueno así andamos empatados con Laila y Lorenzo después de todo tú y yo nos hemos besado

Aquellos besos no cuenta porque todos son provocados por ti y sin pedirme permiso

+ Ella sonríe y lo mira +

Ya captaste o todavía no

+ Se detiene y la mira +

Claro, quiere decir que el beso de antes Lorenzo, ese idiota, se aprovecho de que Laila estaba distraída y la beso en contra de su voluntad

Es curioso cada quien interpreta los echo según le conviene

Tiene que ser eso Helga

Bueno Arnold depende si una mujer no quiere ser besada es normal que se defienda pero una que si, permite que el beso siga y Laila no seria una mujer si no actuara como cualquier mujer que le gustan los besos

Helga, Laila no es así

Aquí te va otra pregunta cabeza de balón

Cual?

Si lo que dices es cierto entonces ¿porque ella no lo empujo o lo cacheteo si el beso fue forzado?

+Arnold no supo que responder y se queda un momento pensativo+


	8. Chapter 8

No lo sé, debe haber alguna respuesta para esa pregunta

No la hay Arnold cuando yo me acerque a ti a darte un beso la primera vez… que hiciste, me apartaste o no fue así

Si

Bueno de todas maneras creo que debes hablarlo con ella es la única que puede explicarte las rozones o los motivos por los cuales ella y Lorenzo se estaban besando no se tal vez se gusten

No digas eso, eso no puede ser me niego a creerlo

Vamos cálmate no lo hago para que te enojes

Pues parece todo lo contrario

Tranquilo bueno de todas maneras esperemos que todo salga bien, muy pronto iniciaran las clases y tendrás que verlos a los dos

Ahora que recuerdo... + la mira + Helga porque estás aquí

Decidí saltarme las clases

Algún motivo en especial

No está Phoebe y me aburro mucho si no está ella * no puedo decirte que es porque estoy un poco triste y la verdad no me gusta que me vean débil *

Ya veo

+ Se acerca a él ya acaricia su mejilla +

Vas a empezar de nuevo

Suerte

He + la mira sorprendido +

Anda vete las clases han comenzado ya

+El asiente y se retira de la azotea +

* * *

Miren eso

Qué cosa

Laila y Lorenzo están sentados juntos

Será que están saliendo

Es posible últimamente se les ha visto hablando mucho

Que mala suerte con lo que me gusta Laila

Si tienes razón

+En eso la puerta se abre y el profesor mira a Arnold +

Llegas tarde tu compañero te está esperando espero que no se repita

Si señor

+Arnold mira a Gerald y de reojo mira a Laila y a Lorenzo +

Arnold

Si

Que es lo que está pasando

A que te refieres

Laila es tu novia no

Sí, pero han pasado cosas que no quiero recordar

+ En eso escucha mas rumores de los demás sobre Lorenzo y Laila +

En serio se ven bien juntos son una linda pareja

*es mentira el novio de Laila soy yo si Lorenzo cree que va a salirse con la suya pues se equivoca y Laila porque no dice nada porque no desmiente los chismes, cuando dije que quería llevar nuestra relación en secreto no me refería a que me hiciera sentir celoso *

+Laila mira a Arnold por un momento +

Tranquila Laila actúa normal + dice bajo para que solo la escuche ella + tienes que mostrarle que nada te importa y que tu andas feliz a su lado y que vea que puedes con fiar en el mostrándolo que los rumores no te importan

+Lorenzo mira a Arnold y le lanza una mirada fría y distante que hace que el cuerpo de Arnold tiemble un poco pero le regresa la mirada +

*ahora entiendo, él lo sabe todo, sabe que estamos juntos ahora lo entiendo todo por eso esta obsesionado en robármela por eso hace todo lo posible por conquistarla *

* * *

Lorenzo

Si que pasa

Tenemos que hablar + lo mira con desprecio y odio como queriendo golpearlo +

No me mires con esa cara no creo que a Helga no le guste mucho verte en ese estado

Vaya, ya veo que te has dado cuento, no es Helga la chica que me gusta si no Laila y estamos saliendo juntos, así que no trates de quitármela

No me creo ni una palabra de lo que dices, Laila y yo andamos enamorados, incluso en el patio de la escuela nos hemos besado

Eso ya lo se

Los vi… pero también note que el beso se lo has dado tú en contra de su voluntad

Ha

*Si lo he puesto nervioso con eso *

Sí, claro si tu lo dices + sonríe con naturalidad+ Laila solo anda jugando contigo, ya decía yo porque andaba tan extraña estos días, desde que descubrió que tu estas enamorado de ella

De que hablas

Aquel día que te vimos hablando con Helga… ella supo de tus sentimientos, ella y yo veníamos de una cita y escuchamos todo, lo más seguro es que te tenga lastima y haya querido probar como eres como novio y divertirse un poco así que es posible que la declaración que ella te dio es solo una broma para saber cómo eres con tus sentimientos por ella así vería si podría divertirse, lo siento mucho Arnold te prometo hablar con ella, para que aclare todo contigo de una vez

* * *

Llega a su clase de pintura mientras dibujaba sus pensamientos estaban en las palabras de Lorenzo

*no sigo sin creerlo debe ser mentira Laila no es así *

+Laila se acerca +

Espérame en la piscina después de clases, necesito hablar contigo es importante

+Lorenzo los observaba y anotaba cosas en su libreta+

Así que después de clases en la piscina esto será divertido

* * *

+Helga va a los casilleros y saca unas cosas y mira una pequeña nota la abre +

Quiero hablar contigo en la piscina

Lorenzo

Y este qué querrá ahora, parece que el día de hoy no voy a poder estar tranquila… también aprovechare para hablar con ese idiota estaba advertido, no hizo caso así que tiene que aguantar las consecuencias de sus actos

* * *

Laila espera

Lorenzo que pasa

Es que Arnold me ha dicho que si podrían cambiar su cita en el comedor, hace mucho calor y el quiere estar tranquilo en un ambiente fresco a tu lado

De acuerdo

Tu puedes ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Si gracias nos vemos

* * *

Llega tarde por la hora que es ya debería estar aquí, donde estará

+En eso siente que le tapan los ojos +

Quien soy

Laila + se voltea y mira a Helga +

Ha eres tu

Por lo menos alégrate un poquito no crees, esperas a Laila

Como lo sabes

Bueno me llamaste por su nombre y estas aquí sentado esperando

Si hemos quedado en hablar ella me sito en este lugar

Pues no es muy puntal, no me esperaba eso de ella

Y tú qué haces aquí

Pues veras digamos que también ando esperando a alguien, pero me alegro de haber venido porque, puedo verte un rato más

Y que piensas quedarte mucho rato

Como quieres que me vaya y te deje aquí solo todo preocupado por ella de todos modos es muy raro que no esté ella aquí, no quieres dar una vuelta por el colegio para ver si la encontramos

Déjalo, ella me dijo que la esperara aquí y pinzo quedarme hasta que venga

Oye Arnold

Mmmmm

Si tu y Laila llegan a terminar su relación, en serio piensa en mi proposición de salir con migo, no bromeo cuando digo que me gustas

Que es lo que te gusta de mi Helga

Pues es muy obvio Arnold, tu cabeza de balón

+La mira con algo de Odio+ como es posibles que bromees con eso

Pues me gusta tu ingenuidad, pero una persona de buen corazón

Pues me quedo con Laila ella dice cosas más lindas y coquetas y tiene una mirada encantadora que me hace perderme en ella

Espera yo también puedo ser coqueta y también puedo decir cosas lindas sobre ti

No se aceptan cambios, dijiste que soy ingenuo así que ni puedes retractarte

* * *

Que todavía no ha llegado

No para nada

Qué raro vine a ver como iba todo entre ustedes porque estaba preocupado, pero él no ha llegado

Si estoy preocupada por el

será posible

+ Ella lo mira + pasa algo

Es que recordé algo

Qué cosa

Perdona que te lo diga pero, no creo que sea de caballeros decir esto mejor olvídalo

Por favor dímelo

Arnold me ha dicho, que estaba un poco decepcionado porque se aburría contigo y que lo pasaba mucho mejor al lado de Helga porque ella es más atrevida

No puede ser

Si quieres salimos a buscarlos deben andar juntos

+Se para y van a buscarlos por toda la escuela al llegar a la piscina los mira juntos riendo +

Es en serio cabeza de balón

Jajajajaja

Deja que me retracte

No se puede

Porque

Tu misma te echas la sal, para que veas que tan ingenuo soy

Te he dicho que tienes un buen cuerpo

Pero que dices

Es la verdad el básquet te ha dado muy buena complexión en todo tu cuerpo

Como sabes que juego básquet

*porque esta con ella justo cuando le dije que no quería que estuvieran cerca y míralo están natural actúa diferente estando con ella *

+Sale corriendo y entra y los interrumpe a ambos +

Laila

+En eso ella toma la mano de Arnold y luego mira a Helga y la aparta de él+

Vámonos tenemos que hablar a solas + mira a Helga con desprecio

+El se deja guiar por ella y se sorprende que lo lleve al patio +

*pero que, este es el lugar donde ella y Lorenzo se besaron porque me habrá traído hasta aquí, no puede ser *

+ Laila rodea a Arnold con sus brazos y se acerca para besarlo +

+En eso la mente de Arnold lo hace recordar el momento que la vio besándose con otro en este mismo lugar y la aparta +

No


	9. Chapter 9

Porque… + golpeaba la cama+ porque paso todo esto

/// Flash Back ///

Laila

+En eso ella toma la mano de Arnold y luego mira a Helga y la aparta de él+

Vámonos tenemos que hablar a solas + mira a Helga con desprecio

+Él se deja guiar por ella y se sorprende que lo lleve al patio +

*pero que, este es el lugar donde ella y Lorenzo se besaron porque me habrá traído hasta aquí, no puede ser *

+ Laila rodea a Arnold con sus brazos y se acerca para besarlo +

+En eso la mente de Arnold lo hace recordar el momento que la vio besándose con otro en este mismo lugar y la aparta +

No

+Arnold mira a Laila y solo baja la cabeza +

Arnold que pasa, porque no dejas que te bese

+ No contesta, seda media vuelta y sale corriendo del lugar +

Hola Arnold

+Pasa corriendo tan rápido que no contesta a el saludo de Gerald pasándolo de largo+

Pero que le pasa

+Helga se dirigía a la salida y mira a Arnold correr rumbo a la salida +

Arnold estas bien

+La pasa de largo y sigue corriendo pero Helga al verlo corre y lo toma de la mano haciendo que pare+

Arnold que ha pasado estas bien?

+Él no le contesta y ahora camina normal pero parece no notar nada a su alrededor en eso llega a un cruce y pasa el cruce cuando el semáforo estaba en verde+

Cuidado

+Helga lo toma y lo hace para atrás +

Arnold el semáforo estaba en verde

Ya lo sé, lo sé perfectamente

+Continua caminando y no vio a un joven en bici y se choca con el +

+Se cubre los ojos al ver el accidente + será mejor que te acompañe a casa, no te veo muy bien

Puedo ir solo

Di lo que quieras pero he visto que chocaste con una bici y un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarte si eso es estar bien que será estar mal

Veo que no te ha hecho ninguna gracias que Laila quisiera besarte, no lo entiendo no es la chica que amas, porque no aceptas sus besos

Estábamos en el mismo lugar, donde se beso con Lorenzo

Pero deberías olvidar eso, sabes que ay posibilidades de que Lorenzo tuviera la culpa

Odio ese lugar, no quiero que me bese en ese mismo lugar donde me traiciono, como ha sido capaz… de hacer algo así sin tener en cuenta lo que siento por ella, yo creía que no era como tú de atrevida y fácil

+Lo mira enojada +* chica fácil, tonto * +estaba que echaba fuego pero se controla +

Es como si no fuera la Laila que conocí desde la primaria, pero lo entiendo porque todos cambiamos con el tiempo, pero yo no he cambiado

No debería importante… da igual lo que ella piense de ti, porque lo que más importa son tus sentimientos, es verdad todos cambiamos y algunos nos pero tú eres único Arnold, y lo que más importa son tus sentimientos.

Pero

Sabes todas las mujeres y hombres tenemos diferentes intenciones, algunas buenas otras malas, muchos nos juzgan y otros nos hacen daño, y otros nos apoyan y nos animan, pero es bueno que ella te haya dado a entender cuáles son las de ella no te parece así estarás preparado para cualquier cosa

/// Fin Flash Back ///

+Mira el cielo y la noche empieza a cubrirse con estrellas +

Me ha sorprendido que Helga me hablara así… a pesar de todo lo que me dijo me ha hecho sentir mejor, debería empezar a pensar que ella no es lo que parece… por las cosas que me ha dicho, ha hecho que me sienta mejor, es como si ella pudiera entender mis sentimientos debería empezar a pensar que no es lo que todos dicen la verdad me ha sorprendido

Se para y busca una chaqueta y sale de la habitación

* * *

+Helga tomaba un baño de tina, sus ojos serrados pensando en lo que le había dicho a Arnold +

Espero que le haya servido mis palabras para animarlo, a pesar de que lo quiero tanto el piensa que soy una chica fácil, debí golpearlo en ese momento mira que decirme eso, pero no lo culpo son los rumores de la escuela nunca les había prestado atención hasta ahora, tendré que ver la manera de arreglar esos rumores

+sale de la tina y se cubre su cuerpo con la toalla y se mira en el espejo +

Chica fácil pues debería conocerme un poco mejor + sonríe + a un que con el… bueno es el único con el que he hecho todas esas cosas atrevidas tal vez por eso cree que lo que dicen de mí es verdad, porque lo ando acosando pero lo hice por su bien, ahora Lorenzo ya empezó a hacer sus jugadas, lo mejor es que empiece las mías no quiero que Arnold salga lastimado

+Es cucha los ladridos de los perros del vecino +

Hay no se pueden callar a penas es temprano luego por culpa de esos perros no puedo dormir tranquila

+ Se sienta en la cama y empieza a peinar su cabello +

+ Los ladridos se hacen mas y mas fuertes, se para enojada y abre la ventana +

No pueden callarse ya de una maldita vez

+Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver a Arnold y esta al escucharla levanta la vista y se sonroja más al verla solo cubierta por una toalla y su pelo todo húmedo y caído +

Pero qué + sierra la ventana rápidamente toda sonrojada y corre a buscar su ropa +

Se cubre un poco la cara * creo que he venido en mal momento *

Porque, porque o mejor dicho que está haciendo en frente de mi casa + toda roja de la cara mientras se viste, al terminar baja y lo encuentra esperándola +

Él, la mira y baja la cabeza algo apenando

Lo siento

Puedo saber porque estás aquí, no me esperaba tu visita

Es que pasaba por aquí y… perdona por lo de hoy

Mmmmm

La verdad no sé que me paso pero creo que me deje llevar por todo lo que sucedió y también creo que fui muy grosero contigo

Arnold yo lo entiendo, se lo que se siente estar enamorado y no ser correspondido, también se que estabas celoso porque viste una escena donde tu novia estaba besando a otro chico y eso te afecto mucho lo que tu necesitabas en ese momento es que alguien te apoyara y te escuchara

Si me he puesto muy celoso, pero sabes … Cuando estamos juntos tu y yo haces que saque una forma de ser diferente a la que todo el mundo conoce creo que ni Gerald ha visto mis demás facetas y tu ya has visto varias de ellas, creo que eres la única que ha logrado hacer que me enoje o que me moleste o que me ha visto llorar y también triste y decaído al grado de no querer vivir te agradezco de verdad por apoyarme, si en algún momento te he hecho daño yo… quiero que sepas que… lo siento

Arnold no tenías que venir a estas horas de la noche para decirme eso

Pero es que quería aclarar las cosas

Si lo entiendo y te lo agradezco es bueno ver que seas sincero con migo

Bueno tengo que irme ya, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

De acuerdo hasta luego cuídate

* * *

+Laila estaba algo decaída y mira a Lorenzo +

Hola Lorenzo como estas

+El voltea a verla +

Lorenzo pero que te pazo estas bien

Si estoy bien Laila es que Arnold me ha golpeado la cara

Pero por que

Él lo sabe Laila

Qué cosa

Él sabe que te he besado

Que dices, pero como

No lo sé pero, no le ha hecho gracias para nada es por eso que me dio un golpe en la mejilla, no me dejo explicarle que eso no era un beso sino más bien una práctica para ayudarte a darle un beso estaba hecho furia y no puede calmarlo al menos ha sido solo un golpe

Pero está bien

Si estoy bien son cosas que pasan es peor que puedas hablar con el y aclarar este mal entendido

* * *

Entonces que paso

Pues no pude aceptar su beso

En tiendo si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar tampoco lo hubiera aceptado y hablaste con Lorenzo

No para nada, he tratado de evitarlo desde ayer no se qué aria si llegara a verlo

Yo que tu le daría unos buenos puñetazos

Si eso pensé yo también pero no vale la pena

Sigo pensando que eres muy blando Arnold

Es que así soy yo Gerald no me dejo llevar por mis impulsos es mejor pensar las cosas y aclararlas

Si pero a un no puedo entender por qué me pasan todas estas cosas

Y hablando del rey de roma mira quien anda hablando con tu novia

+ voltea a ver y mira a Laila y a Lorenzo hablando y ve que la cara de Lorenzo tiene un fuerte moretón +

Y a ese que le paso

Quien sabe de seguro alguien lo golpeo

Pues el que lo haya echo le dio su merecido

Gerald la violencia no es buena

Sigo diciendo que deberías tu darle un puñetazo también

Para que sería perder mi tiempo con el

+En eso mira a Laila abrazando a Lorenzo y consolándolo se acerca a ellos +

Laila

Arnold

Puedo hablar contigo un momento + la toma de la mano y la lleva al patio +

Que pasa Arnold

De que estabas hablando con Lorenzo, seguro que era algo malo sobre mí no tengo idea de lo que te estaba diciendo pero no te puedes creer nada de lo que te dice ese chico, por favor no le hagas caso de nada de lo que te diga

Pero porque no son amigos

Amigos, esto es absurdo, quiero preguntarte algo

Qué cosas

No estarás quedando con él a escondidas verdad + la mira fijamente +

Pero que dices no puedo andar saliendo con los dos Arnold no soy ese tipo de chica * ya veo Lorenzo tiene razón lo sabe y está molesto con migo y por eso está molesto * pero porque me preguntas esas cosas yo no me veo con Lorenzo para nada

+suspira + * lo sabia todas esas cosas son puras mentiras de Lorenzo ese maldito *

Perdona no debería haberte dicho eso lo siento será mejor que regresemos al salón

* * *

Veo que estas molesto

Porque habría de estarlo, acaso quieres que me moleste por tus mentiras

Al final ella trato de besarte verdad y no la dejaste, veras le dije a Laila que hablara contigo para que arreglaran las cosas y ella se dejo llevar por el momento y por eso quiso besarte pero tú la apartaste

*ese tonto*

Deberías dejar que ella te bese un beso de ella es tocar el cielo, solo de recordar el beso que me dio Laila me tiembla el cuerpo

Porque no te callas de una vez acaso te gusta fastidiar a la gente

La verdad creo que no te agrada la idea de que mi novia este jugando contigo

Deja de decir que es tu novia porque no lo es

Y como lo sabes acaso no has tenido suficiente o quieres ver mas

Apártate de mi + lo empuja un poco solo para hacerlo a un lado y seguir con su camino, Lorenzo aprovecha esto y se hace para atrás como si Arnold lo hubiera empujado hacia las escaleras y cae de ellas y los demás alumnos miran la escena donde Arnold lo empuja +

Lorenzo estas bien

Arnold porque le has hecho eso a Lorenzo a caso estás loco

Pero yo no

Todos lo hemos visto tu lo empujaste

+ La cara de Arnold estaba asustada por todo lo que decían sus compañeros en ese momento +


	10. Chapter 10

*No puede ser yo solo lo aparte un poco, ni siquiera puse fuerza porque cayo entonces *

Arnold

+ Él voltea y mira a Laila +

Que has hecho

Pero si yo no he hecho nada apenas y lo toque

+ Se acerca a Lorenzo y lo mueve un poco +

Lorenzo estas bien, oye me oyes

+ Él chico estaba inconsciente y lo mueve un poco varios compañeros se acercan y la ayudan a levantarlo +

+ Lorenzo abre sus ojos lentamente y trata de pararse pero vuelve a caer tocando su pierna +

Me duele + la toma tratando de mitigar el dolor que siente en ella + rayos no puedo pararme

+Laila mira a Arnold + porque has hecho eso Arnold

*no puedo creer que esto esté pasando *

+ ayudan a Lorenzo a levantarse y cojea de una pierna mientras lo llevan a la enfermería +

Que paso dice la enfermera

Se cayó de las escaleras

Técnicamente me empujaron

Colóquenlo en la cama por favor + la enfermera se acerca y toca su pierna y Lorenzo cierra los ojos y grita +

Duele

La tienes fracturada lo mejor será que la vende y que llames a tus padres para que vengan por ti, con la pierna así no puedes caminar muy bien , por ahora lo mejor será que descanses duerme un poco

* * *

Oye Arnold lo de hace rato

Que también crees que lo empuje

No claro que no yo soy tu amigo pero muchos rumoran que quieres lastimar a Lorenzo

Pues están equivocados yo la verdad solo quería apartarme de el porqué empezó a decirme puras estupideces

Pero te digo algo, a mi me agrada que pasara selo merece

Gerald deja de decir esas cosas

Pero es la verdad a demás quien no nos dice que el lo hizo a propósito para que Laila te viera con malos ojos

Es lo que pensé y la verdad lo creo capaz de eso pero ahora no sé qué decirle a Laila cuando la vea

Arnold te puedo decir algo y no te molestas

+asiente con su cabeza +

Porque no mejor te olvidas de ella

Que dices Gerald

Piénsalo Arnold como tu amigo, no me parece correcto que ella crea todo lo que Lorenzo le dice tu novia debería confiar más en ti que en otras personas y más cuando este chico tonto está haciéndote quedar mal ella debería apoyarte

Tal vez solo está confundida Lorenzo es muy bueno engañando a las personas

* * *

+Helga estaba comiendo su almuerzo cuando escucha los rumores de Arnold +

Mas valen que dejen de esparcir rumores, ese chico no le aria daño a nadie

Pero Helga los de 3b dicen que lo empujo hacia las escaleras y que le fracturo la pierna

Por mi pueden decir lo que quieran pero yo no me creo eso

Porque no

Porque lo conozco y sé que él es incapaz de causarle daño a las personas, además también conozco a Lorenzo y el no es alguien del que uno deba fiarse

Esta segura

Muy segura

Como puedes afirmar algo así

Por mi reputación

Aquí te refieres la persona que empezó a correr rumores sobre que soy una chica fácil y que me doy con cualquiera fue Lorenzo, y también hizo otra cosa más pero eso es algo entre él y yo que todavía no ha quedado terminado pero en cuanto pueda me las cobrare

Así que no quiero que en este salón se escuchen mas rumores sobre Arnold + mira a todos los de el salón y ellos solo asienten y vuelven a sus labores +

* * *

+Arnold va a la enfermería y mira a Lorenzo, que se encuentra despierto +

Porque te dejaste caer por las escaleras, porque juegas así de esa manera mira que hacerte daño tu mismo acaso estás loco

Puede que sea así pero para todos tu me has empujado

Que es lo que quieres ganar con todo esto

Que todo el salón te desprecie la verdad Arnold es que te odio como no tienes idea y todo lo que tú quieres yo lo voy a tener + en eso mira y ve que Laila se acerca + incluso a Laila + esto lo dice muy bajo para que solo Arnold lo escuche +

Entonces te has dejado caer para llamar su atención y que a mí me odie

+lo toma de la mano y lo para y Lorenzo grita de dolor+

Que dices de qué estás hablando

Escúchame bien no vuelvas a acercarte a Laila

Arnold que haces

Laila suelta a Lorenzo y se acerca a ella

No te dejes engañar Laila, Lorenzo es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere por eso se dejo caer en las escaleras para que tu vieras que yo soy malo

Que… como puedes decir eso de mi yo soy incapaz de esas cosas

Ya basta has montado esta escena para ganarte a Laila pero la verdad ella no te guste, siempre haces lo mismo Lorenzo siempre arruinando la vida a los que consideras tus amigos quitándoles sus sueños y sus novias que acaso envidias la vida de los demás por eso siempre haces esto

Cuando he querido algo de tu vida y no sé de quienes estás hablando yo no tengo por qué envidiar a nadie ni siquiera a ti

Lo sabes muy bien

No sé de qué me hablas

Si lo sabes, deja de hacerte el tonto

No se

Lo sabes deja de seguir con esta farsa

No sé a qué te refieres en serio

+ Laila los mira y luego se pone en medio de los dos + YA BASTA

Arnold estas enfadado porque Lorenzo y yo nos besamos verdad, no te enojes solo con el porqué también es culpa mía

No entiendo porque lo defiendes Laila

El se preocupa por ti mucho más de lo que puedes llegara a imaginarte Arnold y tu lo tratas a si al grado de lastimarlo que es lo que te pasa deberías confiar más en la gente deberías irte de aquí Arnold, Lorenzo necesita descansar y solo lo estas fastidiando

+Arnold se va enojado de la enfermería y corre al patio +

Laila es una tonta mil veces tonta, como puede tragarse tan fácilmente todas las mentiras de Lorenzo y lo que es peor porque no me cree a mí

LAILA ERES UNA IMBECIL +grita lo más fuerte que puede +

* * *

Helga salía de la escuela y un auto rojo se detiene y mira a bajar a alguien conocido

Kevin que haces aquí + esta impresionada de verlo +

Bueno estuve en tu casa y supe a qué horas salías y dije porque no voy por ella y pasamos el día juntos como cuando eras pequeña

En serio vamos a salir los dos

En realidad los 3 también invite a Olga

Ha ya veo… y dime ya te le declaraste

No todavía no pero en esas ando, y tu como vas

Nada bien el… bueno ya tiene novia

Ya veo, se cómo te sientes + acaricia su cabeza +

En serio

Si a mí me pasa lo mismo he estado enamorado de tu hermana mucho antes de que tu nacieras

Si 10 años de diferencia es mucho, pero yo no lo entiendo eres un chico tan genial, eres el hombre que cualquier mujer querría que se fijara en ella y mi hermana no te toma en cuenta me pregunto qué cosas pasan por su mente que no te nota

Tu hermana es una mujer de profesión para ella esta primero su carrera, es una mujer muy decidida que se abre en paso en la vida para seguir adelante y eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ella

+suspira+ si tienes razón pero esperamos que algún día reaccione y se dé cuenta ya sería una lástima que dejara pasar el tiempo

Bueno señorita la llevo a su casa para que se arregle

+ Se sube al coche +

* * *

+Arnold llega a casa y mira el teléfono lo levanta y trata de marcar el numero de la casa de Laila pero luego cuelga rápidamente antes de que marque +

Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle todo sobre Lorenzo si no quedare como un chico violento, celoso y posesivo que lastima a sus amigos

+ vuelve a marcar el numero pero vuelve a colgar +

Rayos tengo los nervios de punta

+ suspira y marca el numero y espera a que contesten +

Buenas se encuentra Laila en casa, si espero

Bueno

Soy yo Arnold, siento mucho lo de antes he estado pensando y las cosas han salido mal la verdad no quería que pasara esto

Si lo entiendo

Sabes sobre Lorenzo quería decirte que eres tú la que tiene una imagen equivocada de ella

Porque dices eso

Cuando tenía 10 le dije que quería comprarme un teclado y tener una banda de pop – rock y no solo eso le mostré algunas canciones y luego él se compro todo el complemente para hacer el grupo y canto las canciones que yo le había mostrando diciendo que él las había compuesto

Mmmmm

Y ahora que tenemos 15 me pregunto si había una chica que me gustara, y le dije cualquier nombre de una chica para despintarlo y hizo lo mismo que con el teclado, canciones y el grupo para quitármelo y echármelo en cara

Arnold

Si dime

Lo siento pero en este momento no quiero escuchar como críticas a Lorenzo

Si ya sé que parece que lo hago por despecho, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad por favor escúchame hasta el final déjame explicarte todo

Siento haberle dado ese beso a Lorenzo, entiendo muy bien que te enfadaras, siento que si me hubiera pasado a mí, no lo hubiera soportado y menos perdonarlo, pero no lo hice con la intención de hacerte daño

Olvídate de ese beso, no te he llamado por eso a un que te mentiría si te dijera que no me hizo daño porque si sentí algo terrible al…

Buenas noches + Laila cuelga el teléfono +

Laila + mira el teléfono y cuelga fuerte +

Rayos no quiso escucharme, porque Laila porque no me crees como puede ser que creas en las mentiras de Lorenzo porque me haces esto, por favor confía en mí es lo único que te pido

+Suspira+

Porque tuvo que enterarse, de que me gustaba Laila lo odio + se para y sale de su casa+

* * *

+Helga estaba escribiendo en su libro cuando escucha un ruido en su ventana la abre y mira a Arnold así que se pone una bata para cubrir su piyama y sale a verlo +

Perdona por venir a estas horas, te desperté

Estaba despierta cabeza de balón

+Sonríe un poco+

Pasa algo

Me he peleado con Laila me imagino que sabes sobre los chismes sobre el accidente de Lorenzo yo no… + fue callado por la mano de Helga al colocar dos dedos en sus labios +

Tranquilo yo no me dejo llevar por los chismes, yo se que tu serias incapaz de algo así y creo que Phoebe y Gerald lo creen también, no debería importarte lo que los demás opinen la única opinión que debes tener en cuenta son las de tus amigos, porque los demás parecen creen todo y ese tipo de personas no son amigo de verdad

Helga

Tranquilo yo se que Lorenzo es capaz de cualquier cosa

Y como lo sabes

Mi reputación me la dio el

Que + la mira sorprendido +

Es por el que todos creen que soy una chica fácil, pero como ves no le doy importancia a los chismes es mas asta tu lo creíste no es así + lo dice sonriendo como si no le importara + pero en realidad yo nunca he salido con nadie y mucho menos tener una relación con algún chico

+Se queda callado y baja la cabeza bastante apenado +

Lo siento yo

Vamos no importa eso ya paso, es por eso que te digo que no debes darle tanta importancia porque si dejas que los comentarios de los demás te afecten siempre te lastimaran, se fuerte Arnold yo se que tu puedes superar todo esto ya luego le tocara su turno a Lorenzo de pagarlas todas

+ la abraza +

Gracias por escucharme en verdad necesitaba que alguien me animara

+ Lo aparta +

Pasa algo

Arnold

Si

No lo vuelva a hacer si me abrazar me estas tentando a portarme mal contigo + se acerca y sus labios tocan los de el +

Espera Helga se aparta

Ves a eso me refiero no me tientes + sonríe + vete a tu casa antes de que te empiece a acosar

+Arnold asiente y la mira +

Gracias por todo

No hay de qué cabeza de balón + entra a su casa +


	11. Chapter 11

Laila deja el teléfono a un lado de su cama mientras cierra los ojos su puso algo pálida y toca su vientre sintiendo un dolor del cual no puede controlar perdiendo el conocimiento

* * *

Llega a su casa y se da cuenta que tiene la 1:30 Am

No puedo creerlo tan tarde es creo que desvele a Helga lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos llegue mañana a la escuela temprano

+ sube las escaleras y se acuesta +

* * *

Faltan Laila, Gerald y Arnold + dice el maestro checando la lista

A ya me acuerdo la madre de Laila ha llamado para decir que a su compañera la han operado de apendicitis, los exámenes de final de semestre se acercan a sí que alguien se anota para llevarle los apunte a Laila todos los días para que esté lista para los exámenes cuando regrese

+Lorenzo alza la mano +

Si profesor yo lo are

Y la madre de Gerald dijo que su compañero estará fuera unos días por una emergencia familiar alguien se encargara de mandarles los deberes a Gerald por e-mail para que no pierda los exámenes

+Kurli levanta la mano +

Si profesor yo lo are

Bien continuemos la clase

Las horas pasaron normal y de Arnold no hubo rastro alguno

+Lorenzo paso una nota en todo el salón la cual decía +

Por favor no le digan a Arnold sobre la condición de Laila, ella es mi novia y el está tratando de quitármela por eso ayer me empujo de las escaleras para librarse de mí como amigo les pido que me hagan este favor se los agradeceré infinitamente

*esto es perfecto sin Gerald aquí todo marchara a la perfección y Arnold no sabrá nada esta es mi oportunidad perfecta

* * *

Hola Helga

Phoebe como estas el día de hoy

Te ves un poco cansada paso algo nada en especial la verdad solo no dormí muy bien que digamos los perros de mi vecino son muy escandalosos

+ la mira +Te pasa algo

Nada es solo que extraño a Gerald

Le paso algo

No nada es solo que su hermano sufrió un accidente y tuvieron que viajar de improvisto a ver como estaba, y me encuentro preocupada por el

Ya veo, no te preocupes en cuanto haya regresado de ver as u hermano lo veras como antes, a todo esto no he visto a Arnold en todo el día será que no vino hoy a la escuela

+ sonriendo +

Lo más seguro es que se quedo dormido es un tonto

* * *

Arnold se despierta y mira la hora las 3:00 de la tarde

+ Sus ojos se abren completamente sorprendido +

No puede ser falte a clases, rayos + suspira+ ya no puedo hacer nada lo único que puedo hacer es hablar mañana con Laila y terminar de aclarar todo este asunto lo más seguro es que este molesta por lo que le dije ayer por teléfono tal vez debería llamarla pero y si no me contesta, olvídalo Arnold + se dice a si mismo golpeándose la cabeza suavemente + déjala que se le pase el enojo

* * *

+Laila estaba en el hospital mirando por la ventana +

Se puede, como estas

Hola Lorenzo

Que paso, estas bien

Si la verdad fue un susto grande el que le di a mis padres

Ya veo, pero lo importante es que estas bien

Si, y esas flores

Ha son de toda la clase cooperaron para mandártelas y yo soy el encargado de traerlas, por cierto, +saca un sobre y selo da + aquí tienes los apuntes del día el maestro me pidió que te los entregara ya que los exámenes se acercan

Gracias

+Lorenzo deja las flores en el buro al lado de la cama de Laila +

Y cuando empezaron los dolores, porque ayer estabas bien no

Ayer en la noche, oye has venido solo

Si

Ya veo

Lo dices por Arnold cierto

…..

Le dije que viniera con migo, pero estaba ocupado

Entiendo

Bueno tengo que irme que te mejores

Ya tan rápido te vas

Si es que Arnold podría ponerse celoso si me quedo mucho tiempo aquí contigo pensara que quiero quitarle a su novia, si necesitas cualquier cosa dímelo estaré viniendo estos días

Gracias eres muy amable te lo agradezco mucho estaré esperando tu visita

* * *

+Lorenzo en su casa se mira el moretón en la cara sonriendo +

Lo que puede hacer uno con sus propias manos

+ Se toca el golpe+

Ya esta desaparición, me golpeo muy fuerte me hago un moretón finjo que Arnold me golpeo luego lo provocó y hago que me aparte y me muevo de una manera que parece que me empuja y caigo por las escaleras, a pesar de que me lastime la pierna no fue nada grave solo tuve que fingir un poco y ahora Laila se enferma de apendicitis y para mi buena suerte ni Gerald y Arnold estaban en el salón… por lo tanto puede hacer mi siguiente movimiento hacer creer a toda la clase que Arnold me quiere robara a mi novia

+Toca su pierna y se quita el yeso y deja las muletas a un lado y mueve la pierna normal como no teniendo nada +

No cabe duda soy brillante y astuto… dentro de poco todo el salón odiara a Arnold y cuando menos se dé cuenta tendré a Laila como mi novia

+ Se mira al espejo y sonríe+

No cabe duda soy un genio para esto

* * *

Arnold llega a la escuela y al entrar a su salón mira a todos sus compañeros los cuales lo ignoran pero se sorprende de no ver a Gerald y a Laila

*qué raro porque Laila y Gerald no están aquí y que le pasa a todos me miran de una forma muy rara, esto es incomodo *

+Se siente en su lugar y las clases empiezan tranquilamente a la hora del receso el estaba solo en el salón preocupado +

Porque nadie me quiere decir nada, mis compañeros están extraños, me imagino que es por lo de del accidente ha de ser eso, lo mejor es no hacerles caso, estoy preocupado porque Laila no ha venido ella es de las que nunca faltan, le habrá pasado algo

Toma su celular y mira su número y duda al llamarle

Quiero hablarle pero después de lo que paso no creo que ella quiera hablar con migo dirá que soy un fastidio

Arnold

+ siente que lo abrazan +

Helga que haces aquí

Viene a verte como no te vi ayer estaba preocupada

No tenias que hacerlo + dice tratando de soltarse +

Vamos no pasa nada es solo un abrazo

Solo un abrazo más bien me andas acosando ya suéltame

No quiero es que me encanta sentir tu cuerpo, su aroma y también su calor

Pero que cosas dices + sonrojado y la aparta + ya compórtate, no creo que sea un buen momento para andar bromeando sabes deja ya esos juegos

El día pasa tranquilo hasta terminar las clases

* * *

Cierra los ojos

+Laila los sierra y al abrirlos Lorenzo le muestra un cuadro enmarcado donde ay firma de mejores deseos para ella +

Lo ha firmado toda la clase

Ha gracias+ lo toma y lee las firmas y busca una en especial+ aquí falta la firma de Arnold

Ho es que hoy también le dije que viniera pero anda ocupado

Ya veo

Están pasando un mal momento en su relación por mi culpa, si no nos hubiéramos besado tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado

No digas eso Lorenzo no es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan y Arnold lo comprenderá y ya verás que todo se arreglara

* * *

Otro día de clases y Arnold y Helga se encontraban en el pasillo y ella notaba que estaba triste y distante

Que tienes

Porque lo preguntas

Muy sencillo te vez decaído y triste, algo te preocupa y además no has querido entrar a clases

Eres muy observadora

Paso algo

Bueno, Laila no ha venido a clases y la extraño

Ya veo tal vez tenía algo que hacer por lo cual falto a clases, vamos anímate no pierdas los ánimos

Pero no es solo eso

+lo mira +

Mis compañeros de clases se la traen contra mí, desde el incidente todos murmuran y dicen cosas que no son ciertas y Gerald no está para hacerme compañía

Y he preguntado por Laila a mis compañeros pero ninguno ha querido contestarme

Qué raro

Pero el ambiente es pésimo me pregunto si en verdad creen que quise lastimar a Lorenzo

Así que en tu salón te tratan como el malo de la película

Pues sí, se podría decir que si la verdad es pesado + se levanta + ni siquiera me apetece estar en clase

Pues si no quieres estar en clases, podrías pasar por mi salón he ir a verme eso seria interesante

No, como crees que aria eso

Ha vamos no es tan malo visitar a una amiga no crees

Vamos a almorzar

Si me parece justo tengo hambre

Bajan las escaleras mientras continúan con su plática en eso Helga da un paso en falzo y se cae pero Arnold que iba delante de ella le sirve de freno y se agarra del barandal y Arnold cae por los últimos 5 escalones y choca contra el suelo +

Aahhhhh

Arnold + Helga se acerca a él + Arnold te has hecho daño te encuentras bien + lo ayuda levantándolo un poco+

Helga me has hecho daño +dice tocándose la cabeza +

Lo siento, he resbalado y…

Y yo que creía que me habías empujado

No digas eso, no lo hice a propósito, aun que creo que te lo mereces por ser un tonto y bruto que además parece estar siego

+ La mira + tu sí que sabes ser amable verdad

+ Lo termina de ayudar a levantarse + puedes levantarte

+Se levanta y se siente un poco ido por la caída y se pega al cuerpo de Helga con su cabeza en su hombro como apoyándose en ella +

De verdad te encuentras bien

Si, solo dame un momento me siento un poco aturdido como si me fuera a caer

+Helga lo mira y sonríe y aprovecha y lo abraza +

Suéltame porque me abrazas ahora

Porque estas herido y yo solo te ando apapachando, deberías estar feliz de que alguien te ande consintiendo + lo abraza un poco mas fuerte pegando su mejilla a la de el +

Que me sueltes te andas aprovechando de esto que dirán los demás si nos ven asi

No me importa

Suéltame ya

+En eso ven a unos chicos bajando y entre ellos esta Lorenzo sonriendo ante la escena vista no dicen nada y siguen de largo +

+Arnold y Helga se separan y continúan su camino rumbo a la cafetería +

No puedo creerlo nos ha visto y no ha dicho nada

No debe decir nada, el sabe que eres el novio de Laila, a un que me sorprende que no se haya atrevido lo más seguro es que luego lo ande divulgando por todo el lugar

Eso es lo que más me preocupa

Tranquilo

Pero es que estoy pasando un mal momento y me siento solo

No lo estas

+ La mira +

Yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré, Gerald no es tu único amigo recuerda eso

+Sonríe + gracias Helga

* * *

Helga

Que quieren + escribe sin prestarle atención a los chicos que se han acercado a ella +

Espero que no te juntes más con ese Arnold o que te guste en serio

Ese chico es lo pero

Ya sabes que no paró hasta robarle la novia a su mejor amigo y todavía tirarlo por las escaleras para liberarse de el

Y quien es según ustedes su mejor amigo

Lorenzo

Y quien es la novia de Lorenzo

Laila

Que han dicho + esta vez si los mira y solo atina a levantarse y salir del salón rápidamente +


	12. Chapter 12

Laila

Hola Lorenzo, de nuevo por aquí

Vengo a decirte algo

Si que cosa

Arnold te está poniendo el cuerno

A que te refieres

Hoy lo vi con Helga estaban abrazando y besando lo vi con mis propios ojos yo y unos compañeros los vimos claramente

Arnold y Helga están juntos * no puedo creerlo *

Lo siento, hable con él… le dije que si me quería acompañar me dijo que no y se fue y cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras con mis amigos lo vimos todo el estaba abrazando a Helga y se estaban besando, creo que es un desgraciado y un desconsiderado, hacerte esto como pudo ser capaz

*ellos dos juntos * lleva su mano a su frente imaginando a los dos abrazados y besándose como aquella vez que los vio en la escuela * porque Arnold, porque me haces esto *

* * *

+Helga llega corriendo al salón de Arnold y ve que están unos cuantos porque los demás estaban en clases de deportes +

Muy bien chicos es hora de que hablen y a mí si me dirán las cosas quiero saber que saben de Laila

He pero que haces aquí

+Ella se enoja y toma a uno y lo estrella contra la pared +

Contesten o quieren que me ponga ruda

Ella no está aquí

+ Lo empuja estrellándolo contra algunos escritorios + Eso lo sé idiota lo que quiero saber es porque tantas ausencias

Espera déjalo lo estas lastimando

+Ella los mira y su mirada cambia a una fría sin sentimientos +

Vuelvo a preguntar donde esta Laila

Está bien está en el hospital tenia apendicitis y la internaron, y su novio ha estado hiendo a visitarla todos estos días para pasar el tiempo juntos

+sonríe+ gracias por la información sale del salón en busca de Arnold

* * *

+Arnold se encontraba en la práctica de básquet, todo parecía borrarse de su mente mientras se encontraba entrenando +

Arnold pásame el balón

Va + lo lanza y luego se lo devuelven a notando una canasta de dos puntos +

Bien hecho Arnold

Si seguimos entrenando a si podremos ganar el campeonato

Si es lo más seguro + sonríe+ * que bueno en el equipo ay varios de otros salones así no me siento rechazado *

+El silbato sonó + por hoy la clase ha terminado, vayan a las regaderas

Si señor

+ Todos los chicos fueron a las duchas +

* * *

Y no solo eso estos días se les ha visto muy juntos esos dos aprovecharon tu ausencia para pasar todo el día juntos

+Laila no dice nada solo mantiene la cabeza baja +

Laila vamos anímate sé que es difícil, pero creo que debes ser fuerte y enfrentarte a ellos y decirles sus verdades en su cara

Se acuesta en la cama y le da la espalda a Lorenzo

Laila

+Sigue sin contestarle +

Vamos anímate

Como quieres que me anime eso es algo que no me esperaba

Tal vez no es culpa de Arnold que tal si Helga aprovecho esto para quitarte a tu novio con la reputación que tiene es lo más seguro

* * *

+Helga llega a la cancha y se da cuenta que los chicos están en las regaderas así que se sienta en las bancas esperando a que salgan +

*esto hará que se enoje pero no puedo creer que los compañeros de Arnold le hayan ocultado todo esto esta vez Lorenzo ha ido muy lejos pero esta me las pagara todas juntas estaba sobre advertido nadie se mete con el amor de Helga G Pataki y sobrevive para contarlo *

+Ve a los chicos salir en grupo y luego mira a Arnold salir a lo ultimo +

Arnold + se para y baja las bancas rápido +

Helga que estás haciendo aquí

Eso no importa ahora + lo toma de los hombros + tengo algo importante que decirte +

Arnold + el profesor los interrumpe +

Voy, espérame un momento Helga no tardo + va con el profesor +

*rayos porque cuando tengo algo importante que decirle nos interrumpen *

Has mejorado bastante pero siento que te falta practicar más los tiros de 3 puntos

Sí señor, pero me pondré a entrenar más duro

No quisieras practicar las mil canastas

Tantas

Si así podrás practicar los tiros de los 3 puntos tienes que encertarlas todas sin fallar ni una si fallas tendrás que empezar de nuevo, pero te aseguro que mejoraras bastante en los tiros, si quieres podemos practicar los fines de semana

Si me parece muy bien

+Helga se encuentra impaciente mientras mira a Arnold hablar con el profesor+

*vamos apúrese profesor, mientras más tiempo perdamos Lorenzo se nos está adelantando *

Hay no puedo aguantarlo * se cruza de brazos * vamos apúrense

+Arnold termina de hablar con el profesor y se acerca a Helga +

Muy bien Helga que querías decirme

A Laila la internaron de Apendicitis en el hospital

Qué cosa + la mira sorprendido y la toma de los hombros + pero como

Me acabo de enterar, hoy los chicos de mi club de fan se pusieron celoso y me dijeron que eras un mal ejemplo y que dejaras de gustarme, me dijeron que tú le habías tratado de quitarle la novia a tu amigo

Qué cosa

Y les pregunte quien era tu amigo me dijeron que Lorenzo y que Laila era su novia

Que dices + la suelta bastante pasmado por lo que estaba escuchando +

Entonces fui a tu salón y encontré a unos chicos y les pregunte por Laila y me dijeron que estaba en el hospital, Lorenzo se encargo de que ninguno de tus compañeros te dijeran haciéndolos creer que Laila es su novia y así el tuviera todo el tiempo de mundo para estar con ella

+Los ojos de Arnold se llenan de odio y brillan como fuego intenso y luego todo su cuerpo parece arder de odio y desesperación +

LORENZOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Maldito esta me las vas a pagar en eso recuerda

/// Flash Back ///

Bajan las escaleras mientras continúan con su plática en eso Helga da un paso en falzo y se cae pero Arnold que iba delante de ella le sirve de freno y se agarra del barandal y Arnold cae por los últimos 5 escalones y choca contra el suelo +

Aahhhhh

Arnold + Helga se acerca a él + Arnold te has hecho daño te encuentras bien + lo ayuda levantándolo un poco+

Helga me has hecho daño +dice tocándose la cabeza +

Lo siento, he resbalado y…

Y yo que creía que me habías empujado

No digas eso, no lo hice a propósito, aun que creo que te lo mereces por ser un tonto y bruto que además parece estar siego

+ La mira + tu sí que sabes ser amable verdad

+ Lo termina de ayudar a levantarse + puedes levantarte

+Se levanta y se siente un poco ido por la caída y se pega al cuerpo de Helga con su cabeza en su hombro como apoyándose en ella +

De verdad te encuentras bien

Si, solo dame un momento me siento un poco aturdido como si me fuera a caer

+Helga lo mira y sonríe y aprovecha y lo abraza +

Suéltame porque me abrazas ahora

Porque estas herido y yo solo te ando apapachando, deberías estar feliz de que alguien te ande consintiendo + lo abraza un poco mas fuerte pegando su mejilla a la de el +

Que me sueltes te andas aprovechando de esto que dirán los demás si nos ven asi

No me importa

Suéltame ya

+En eso ven a unos chicos bajando y entre ellos esta Lorenzo sonriendo ante la escena vista no dicen nada y siguen de largo +

/// Fin Flash Back///

Ho no eso quiere decir que en estos momento

Si así es él está con Laila en este momento

Nooooooooooooooo y hoy nos vio abrazados lo más seguro es que le está contando todo a Laila o quien sabe que cosas le está inventando

+ toma la mano de Helga y salen rápido de la escuela +

Espera Arnold a donde vamos

Al hospital

Que… pero yo que voy hacer ay

Tienes que ayudarme Helga por favor

De acuerdo Arnold te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Gracias sé que puedo contar contigo

Ambos salen corriendo lo más rápido que pueden

*Laila espérame ya voy a verte espero que estés dispuesta a escucharme es hora de aclarar todo de una vez y que te muestro como es en realidad Lorenzo, espérame ya voy por ti *

Helga mira a Arnold y se encuentra un poco triste por su reacción * parece que, no tengo posibilidad pero por ahora solo quiero permanecer a su lado a un que sea solo como su amiga*

+Llegan a la casa de Arnold y el entra rápido y saca su bici+

Sube, así iremos más rápido

+Ella se sube y lo rodea con sus brazos en la cintura lo más fuerte posible, porque Arnold va muy pero muy rápido +

Arnold no tan rápido, podemos sufrir un accidente

No me importa tenemos que llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible

+ aumenta la velocidad y llega a unas escaleras y la salta y Helga lo abraza más fuerte y cierra los ojos +

Aaahhhh Arnold

Tranquila soy un experto en la bici

Ese Lorenzo le está diciendo todo a Laila pero esta vez sí ha pasado sus límites no voy a permitirle una mas

Si lo entiendo pero quiero llegar viva y de una pieza

Allá voy Lorenzo prepárate porque esta vez todo estará en tu contra


	13. Chapter 13

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Arnold por favor ya para vas muy rápido en serio

No puedo el hospital aun esta algo lejos + aumenta más la velocidad y llegan a un cruza donde pasan varios autos por ambos lados y lo cruzan de un salto +

+Helga se puso pálida y su cara la cubre en la espalda de Arnold mientras siente como su corazón late rápidamente por lo ocurrido + IDIOTA ESTUVIMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR, si salimos de esta con vida te daré un golpe que nunca olvidaras

Pero no nos paso nada deberías calmarte

No tan rápido

Ya te dije que no debemos llegar lo más rápido posible

Tu vas a delante y yo voy a tras estúpido a mi me toca recibir los golpes de la parte trasera

Jajajaja pareces una niña asustadiza

Que dices + aprovecha y le da un golpe duro en el estomago +

Oye no hagas eso me dolió

No es nada comparado a los sustos que me he llevado el día de hoy

Que no entiendes no me hace ninguna gracias que yo haya sido el ultimo al enterarme de que Laila está en el hospital y lo peor es que mis compañeros lo ayudaron con esta estupidez, solo recordar la cara de satisfacción de Lorenzo sonriente y vanidoso como diciéndome lo logre y en tu cara Arnold no puedo soportarla

Sabes una cosa Arnold lo más seguro es que ya le lleno la cabeza de puras mentiras

Ese chismoso es capaz de cualquier cosa

Si lo se pero por favor ve más lento

Prepárate Lorenzo esta vez mi amabilidad se ha acabado

* * *

Laila aquí entre nos la primera vez que me contaste que Arnold te había pedido que mantuvieran su relación en secreto de todos, me pareció extraño, pero + se calla un momento y baja la cabeza + pero… todo ha quedado claro Arnold anda jugando contigo andando con dos chicas a la vez

+ Laila se mantiene callada simplemente mirando el techo sus ojos parecían tristes +

No me gusta decir nada malo de las personas pero Arnold se ha pasado de lanza, jamás me imagine que él fuera capaz de algo así + voltea a ver a Laila +

+Ella solo cierra los ojos escuchándolo sus pensamientos parecen distantes +

No soporto que alguien juegue con los sentimientos de mis amigos, y más si te andan las timando de esa forma + acaricia su cabello + vamos anímate, te daré un consejo lo mejor es que termines con el

+ Ella lo mira +

Lo siento me deje llevar, no pretendía decirte eso es que estoy tan molesto es que en serio como pudo ser capaz de andar con dos chicas a la vez es que no lo entiendo… soy su amigo por qué no me dijo nada le hubiera aconsejado que solo anduviera con una así nos hubiéramos evitado tantos problemas

* * *

Rayos siento que estamos tardando demasiado + presiona sus rodillas con sus manos +

Yo la verdad me siento aliviada + toca su parte trasera + ya no creía soportar más golpes

Pero siento que vamos muy lento

Es un taxi Arnold tranquillo ya llegaremos, no te desesperes

Eso ya lo sé, pero… cuando pienso que Lorenzo anda con Laila quien sabe que cosas andara haciendo con ella

Como que cosas

Qué tal si la esta besando

Arnold

O si le está dando de comer y la abraza para que se sienta mejor… no quiero ni imaginar las cosas que han hecho estos días

Arnold puedo preguntarte algo

Qué cosa

Porque hablas con Lorenzo entonces si él hace todas esas cosas

Estábamos en primaria al principio parecía una persona amable, y bueno no tenía muchos amigos, pero Gerald me animaba cuando Lorenzo entro él era nuevo y llevaba dos semanas de que ya habían empezado las clases, al principio parecía tímido y nadie le hablaba y yo como buena persona le hable

Mmmmmm ya veo

Luego las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando veía que los demás se peleaban con él, al principio me dijeron que él es una mala persona que ya les había hecho daño pero no quise creerles a sí que seguí siendo su amigo

Y porque no les hiciste caso a los demás

Porque en aquel entonces yo creía que los chismes eran malos y que no debíamos juzgar a nadie por cosas así y más si no conocemos a esa persona, luego me di cuenta que estaba equivocado

Que paso?

Con forme pasaban los días mi confianza en él se hizo más grande hasta el grado de que no tenia porque dudar de su palabra, luego todo cambio estábamos siempre juntos el, Gerald y yo siempre en la escuela pero en los fines de semana estaba muy ocupado para andar con nosotros

Entonces mostro su verdadera cara verdad

La verdad empezó a preguntarnos nuestros sueños y yo le conté que mis padres habían muerto y que a pesar de su ausencia era muy feliz al lado de mis abuelos, que aria lo que fuera necesario para salir adelante y le dije que mi sueño era ser un gran músico y tener mi propio grupo de rock – pop, al día siguiente el empezó a estar ocupado y cuando nos dimos cuenta el ya tenía un grupo de música y en la escuela eso lo hizo popular, lo más extraño de todo es que todo esto paso cuando estaba el festival de la escuela y yo me había inscrito con Gerald para cantar… pero alguien nos quito de la lista y le dieron nuestro lugar al grupo de Lorenzo

+ Helga solo lo mira atenta a lo que le esta contando +

Luego empezó a ignorarnos más y empezamos a ver que atacaba a los demás al ver que tenían novias los demás chicos de la clase los fue atacando uno por uno

Fue cuando Gerald y yo comprendimos que él tenía que ver en la solicitud en el festival el debió quitarnos de la lista para el tener espacio para su banda esto siguió hasta la secundaria a la mitad del curso se fue porque su familia se mudo pero ya había causado muchos problemas a demasiada gente y pensamos que nos habíamos librado de el

+Ella lo mira y suspira + entiendo la verdad, creo que Lorenzo es un parasito

Un parasito

Si que le gusta fastidiar a los demás como un virus de computadora que no está tranquilo hasta acabar con ella y sus funcionamientos y lo que se debe hacer ante un virus es eliminarlo desde la raíz

Bueno viendo así es una tienes razón, sabes estoy preocupado

Porque

Creo que Laila ha cambiado y todo gracias a Lorenzo y mas con eso de que ese bruto la tenga engañada con sus mentiras y no quiera escucharme pero si le gusto a Laila y ella me escucha y me cree estoy seguro que todo se puede arreglar

Dime Arnold por culpa de Lorenzo empezaste a creer en los chismes verdad

Si, aprendí que si hubiera hecho caso a los demás tal vez yo y Gerald en estos momentos hubiéramos sido un gran grupo de música de la escuela

Entiendo, pero sabes no debes darte por vencido ante nada, aun cuando un estúpido como ese se haya metido en tu camino hubieras seguido a delante

Si pero entre al grupo de básquet y sentí que ese deporte, me hacia borrar mis penas es más le tome cariño y me esfuerzo mucho para ser un gran jugador

Si tienes razón

+ La mira + a que te refieres

Me refiero que desde que entre a la primaria en 6to grado y te vi jugar por primera vez pude ver que le ponías mucho empeño y dedicación al juego no solo eso te veías feliz, parecías muy concentrado en todo lo que hacías y también tu forma de mirar a los del otro equipo daba a entender que estaba analizando la situación aprendiéndote sus movimientos y a pesar de que a veces perdían no se desanimaban seguían delante pero cuando ganaban mostraban una gran felicidad

Helga

Si

No puedo creer que hayas estado desde 6to de primaria en la escuela y no me dijiste nada

Es que estamos en otros salones al principio cuando te vi jugar por primera vez tuve mis dudas, pero luego recordar tu nombre y era el mismo así que me dije vaya es el… no puedo creer que estemos aquí en la misma escuela y juntos la verdad eso me hizo muy feliz, a pesar de que estábamos en diferentes salones

Entonces desde principio savia que era yo el que te había saldado

Si así es

Pero no lo entiendo porque no me dijiste nada

En ese entonces tenía un problema muy grande que tenía que resolver

Un problema

Si

Cual

Arnold yo… + lo mira + tú no eres mi primer amor

Que

+Ella evita verlo y mira por la ventana del taxi +

Tú eres el segundo

+ La mira pero no dice nada +

* * *

Laila mira la enfermara trajo tu comida

+ La coloca en una mesita que está al lado de la cama y la mueve para que ella se acomode y coma +

No tengo hambre

Tienes que comer o puede que te enfermes no has querido nada desde la mañana

Es que no tengo apetito

Vamos anímate, se que estas triste pero las cosas van a cambiar ya lo veras, no estas sola soy tu amigo y ya sabes que puedes contar con migo

Si lo sé y te lo agradezco eres muy amable + Laila se acomoda y empieza a comer +

Eso es comételo todo para que te recuperes rápido

+Cuando Laila termina de comer Lorenzo acomodo las platos y los pone en la mesita para que la enfermera se los lleve +

Y que has pensado que piensas hacer con respecto a tu relación con Arnold

No lo sé, no estoy segura

No estás molesta

Si lo estoy pero, quisiera saber porque ha hecho algo como esto

Bueno es el algo que solo él puede explicártelo

Lo sé muy bien pero porque no me hizo caso

Caso a que te refieres

Cuando empezamos a andar el primer día le pedí que dejara de ver a Helga que se alejara de ella si era posible, me pregunto porque no lo hizo

Bueno eso prueba que tengo razón a el le gusta ella

Pero porque que tiene ella que no tenga yo

No es lo que tenga uno o lo que no tenga la otra

Arnold reacciona como todo un hombre si una chica se te ofrece y puedes tenerla sin resistencia y sin problema lo aprovechas es como decirte que tomes dinero que te ofrecen en bandeja de plata completamente gratis dime no lo tomarías

Pues si pero

Pero nada es lo mismo, Helga es hermoso no lo niego pero tú misma viste como se le lanzaba a Arnold y bueno Arnold solo aprovecho el momento de tener a una linda chica que dice quererlo y lo más importante que se le ofrece

Pero esta con migo

Al principio no es por eso que creo que dudo y también por eso se segó ante la verdad por eso hace todas esas cosas porque en serio somos hombres y entiendo que seamos débil ante una mujer, pero también somos fuertes y debemos controlarnos y más si tenemos pareja yo jamás le aria algo así a una linda chica como tu

Qué cosas dices Lorenzo

Es la verdad Laila si tu fueras mi novia no vería a ninguna otra, aun si me estuvieran ofreciendo las apartaría y les diría claramente que estoy enamorado de la mejor chica de todo el mundo

+ Se sonroja un poco + Hace un poco de calor

Bueno es normal el día esta algo pesado

Si pero tal vez es porque no me he movido mucho de la cama

Quieres que te abra la ventana para que entre aire fresco

Si por favor

+ Lorenzo abre la ventana y al hacerlo ve a Arnold y Helga bajar de un taxi a toda prisa +

*No puede ser que están haciendo aquí * + su cara cambia a una asustado + * Rayos como pudo enterarse, ese estúpido lo echara todo a perder, pero no creas que la pondré tan fácil Arnold *

+Se acerca a Laila +

Quieres algo más

Bueno ahora que lo dices podrías pasarme una manta

Si claro en seguida + busca una manta y luego la acomoda en la cama y tapa a Laila con ella +

Así está mejor

Si gracias

+ En eso finge resbalarse mientras le acomoda la manta y cae a un lado de ella quedando sus caras a unos centímetros de besarse +


	14. Chapter 14

+Entran al hospital y le hacen unas preguntas a la señorita de la recepción y les dice en que piso esta la habitación de Laila +

Bueno esto comprueba que es verdad que la habían ingresado en el hospital

Muchas gracias Helga

Qué cosa?

Por habérmelo dicho… lo de Laila que se encuentra aquí, si tú no me lo dices de seguro nunca me habría enterado hasta que saliera del hospital, y lo más seguro es qué Laila se hubiera enojado con migo, lo más probable es que lo este, me cuesta un poco decir esto pero… creo que tu eres una mi única amiga que tengo en este momento claro cuando Gerald regrese serás mi segunda gran amiga y en serio lo aprecio mucho

+Helga sonríe y lo abraza besando su mejilla + Arnold eso es maravilloso ya es un paso más en nuestra relación estoy tan contenta

+Se sonroja y la aparta + Helga compórtate que nos están viendo

Oye muchacho tienes una hermosa novia

Que + Arnold mira a un chico en sillas de ruedas mientras su cara esta sonrojada hasta las orejas +

Si es preciosa tienes mucha suerte de que te muestre su afecto sin pena ni prejuicios

Ella no es mi novia es solo mi amiga + toma la mano de Helga y suben rápido las escaleras +

Arnold tranquilo el solo dio su opinión + con un poco de sonrojo +

Si lo sé muy bien es solo que… bueno por eso te digo que no hagas esas muestras de afecto enfrente de todos, la gente tiende a pensar otra cosa

A eso quiere decir que no te molesta que me lance a tus brazos y te bese mientras sea un lugar donde estemos solos tú y yo

+ La suelta y la mira la asustado + no me refería a eso lo que quiero decir es que… bueno… yo creo que… los amigos no deben andar con esas muestras de afecto nada mas

+ sonríe + Arnold eres muy fácil ponerte nervioso y apenado lo sabias

No digas eso sigamos adelante ya casi llegamos al cuarto de Laila

* * *

La mira

Lo siento Laila que bueno que no te caí en sima si no se te habría abierto tu operación + dice a un cerca de ella mientras observa los labios de Laila+

No te preocupes estoy bien, no fue tu culpa fue solo un accidente

Si tienes razón, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado + en eso acaricia la mejilla de Laila y se acerca a ella tratando de romper la distancia entre ellos y besarla +

+Se abre la puerta de golpe y los ojos de Arnold de abren sorprendidos por la escena mientras Lorenzo y Laila miran a Arnold en la puerta acompañado de Helga que esta igual que sorprendida que Arnold +

Que… te crees que estás haciendo Lorenzo + se acerca a ellos y aparta a Lorenzo + tú… como te atreves como has sido capaz de hacerme algo así explícamelo Lorenzo que he hecho yo para que me odies tanto + no aguanta más y cierra su puño y cuando lo va a golpear +

Detente Arnold no te atrevas a golpearlo, lo que paso fue solo un accidente

+La mira + Laila

Se resbalo al taparme, entrantes justo cuando el iba a levantarse para checar si no seme abriera mi operación por la caída

Pues más bien me parecía otra cosa, lo más normal sería que lo hizo para poder besarte, es lop que yo creo

Antes de fijarte en mi y en los demás, porque no te fijas en tu mismo Arnold

A que te refieres?

+ Laila mira a Arnold algo molesta y luego señala a Helga + que hace ella aquí te dije que no quería estuvieras cerca de ella, y ahora que bienes a verme la traes contigo que pinta ella aquí, porque te acompaña explícame eso Arnold

Hola Laila cuanto tiempo sin verte, sabias que señalar es una falta de educación, y la razón por la que ando aquí es para aclarar algunas cosas, se podría decir que soy la prueba que hace falta para que Arnold compruebe su inocencia

Su inocencia

Si, viene a decirte la verdad a eso me refiero, con la esperanza de que me creas y mas sobre los hechos sucedidos hoy y mas comprobar que todo ha sido un mal entendido y además Arnold estaba muy preocupado hemos venido lo más rápido que pudimos ya que él quería verte

Helga no creo que

Calla Arnold, tenias mucha prisa por venir lo olvidas a demás ya estás aquí no, entonces porque no has abrazado a Laila como se debe después de todo hace unos 3 días que no se ven, que esperas entonces saluda a tu novia

+suspira y mira a Laila + lo siento Laila, perdona por no haber venido antes pero en serio no sabía nada de que estabas aquí en el hospital

Deja de mentir Arnold +Lorenzo lo mira con desprecio+

Tu + se acerca a Lorenzo y Helga se para y aparta a Arnold +

Tranquilo cabeza de balón

Pero Helga

Laila lo que Arnold ha dicho es verdad hasta el día de hoy el no sabía nada de esto te lo puedo jurar, y me imagino que Lorenzo te dijo algo sobre un abrazo eso también tiene una explicación estaba bajando las escaleras y me tropecé y cuando me levante Arnold me ayudo pero perdí el balance y me agarre de el para no volver a Caer

Eso es mentira yo los vi a los dos estaban abrazados y besándose

+Helga suelta a Arnold y se acerca a Lorenzo tomándolo muy fuerte de la mano+ tu vienes con migo

He… pero que haces, adonde me llevas

Quiero hablar contigo en privado + lo saca a la fuerza de la habitación dejando a Laila y a Arnold solos

+Los dos se quedaron un rato callados mientras miraban como Helga se llevaba a Lorenzo a otra parte +

Arnold

Si Laila

Me he dado cuenta que te llevas muy bien con Helga

He… bueno es mi amiga y me simpatiza pero…

Pero que hace ella aquí, dime Arnold ella te gusta, si ella no te gustara no la habrías traído contigo en serio no se que hace ella aquí y más cuando te pedí que no te juntaras con ella

Qué pero que dices

Podrías haber venido tu solo a verme

Pues es muy fácil la respuesta Laila, porque de haber venido yo nada mas, no habría podido hablar contigo como ahora, ya que parece que a la única persona que escuchas es a Lorenzo si Helga no hubiera venido ahorita estaría el interponiéndose entre nosotros y no estaríamos hablando como ahora, la verdad quería preguntarte algo

Y que pregunta es esa

Porque le haces más caso a Lorenzo que a mí

De que hablas, Lorenzo es solo un amigo y tu Arnold te estás haciendo una idea errónea sobre como es el

Que dices pero si eres tú la que no ve la realidad Laila lo que Lorenzo intenta hacer es separarnos que no te das cuenta de eso, no puedo creer que te creas todo lo que él te dice y en mi no confías y eso que yo soy tu novio

Porque Lorenzo no tiene motivos para mentirme y la verdad Arnold si me siento traicionada o engañada no es culpa de él si no tuya

Entonces, diga lo que diga y haga lo que haga no vas a confiar en mi verdad + la mira algo triste + Que Lorenzo no tiene motivos para mentirte que esto no es culpa suya, que no lo entiendes el te quiere como su novia

Arnold deja de decir esas cosas tan bobas

Es que no entiendes que me lastimas, estoy sufriendo y la verdad por mucho que te quiera tu no puedes confiar en mí eso en verdad es un golpe muy fuerte para mí porque no me escuchas dime como en la primaria cuando éramos amigos y me hacías caso, no puedo creer que creas mas en Lorenzo que en mi

+ se acerca a la ventana sintiendo el aire mientras baja su cabeza decepcionada por no poder creer que Laila le crea a Lorenzo más que a el y que todavía dude de que le es fiel escucha un grito y sale un poco mas y mira hacia riba +

* * *

Oye que te pasa por que no me sueltas

Lo mejor es que te calles

Pero no lo entiendo porque me alejaste de ellos

Para que dejes de inventar todas esas mentiras que andas diciendo

Que mentiras tu estas loquita por Arnold y aprovechas cada momento para estar a su lado y abrazarlo o dirás que miento sobre eso

Yo lo abrazo porque lo quiero como un amigo y así le demuestro mi afecto y además el tiene novia y yo respeto eso no soy como tú que solo envía la felicidad de los demás y tratas de arrebatársela a otros porque piensas que así serás feliz pero no sigues igual de miserable

Que dices tú que sabes de mí

Se que lo que he dicho es verdad es por eso que te comportas asi eres tan miserable que cuando obtienes lo que los demás los harían felices lo terminas dejando y botando porque sientes que no te llena como tu creías que lo aria es por eso que sigues tratando de frustrar a los demás

+Trata de zafarse con forme van subiente asta la azotea del hospital+

Eso no es cierto

Di lo que quieras pero es la verdad, a mi no me puedes engañar con esas cosas

Al llegar lo estrella contra la pared y le dobla el brazo

Aaaahhhh pero que haces me duele suéltame

Que mas da esto te serviría para tus mentiras

Que

Eres capaz de decir que Arnold te hizo esto verdad + lo dobla mas +

No espera duele me lo vas a romper

Y que mas da podrás usarlo como escusa para entrar al hospital por un brazo roto y así estar más tiempo con Laila

No sería capaz

Pruébame Lorenzo te lo advertí, no es cierto y dime hiciste caso a mi advertencia

No lo entiendo si Arnold no te gusta porque eres amable con el

Le bebo la vida a Arnold y no por la ves de la piscina si no hace 6 años atrás el salvo mi vida en un crucero y jure que si algún día podría hacer algo por él lo aria sin dudar porque le devolvería el favor de salvarme y tu Lorenzo eres el estorbo y conociéndote + lo mira con desprecio + dime Lorenzo que se hace con los estorbos tú debes saberlo muy bien

+ La mira con horror + te eliminas de ellos

Respuesta correcta Lorenzo + lo mueve y lo acerca a la orilla del edificio sosteniéndolo solo de su camisa +

No espera Helga en serio no lo hagas + todo pálido +

Hacer que Lorenzo solo estoy siendo igual que malo que tu solo que tu atacas a los sentimientos de las personas pero yo lo hago físicamente, creo que todo se resolverá si tu dejas de molestar

Y por eso quieres eliminarme

Tú dirás, aquí no hay nadie que te ayude Lorenzo solo estamos tu y yo + lo aparta de la orilla y lo lanza fuerte contra la pared y lo mira +

Es solo una probadita Lorenzo la próxima vez no dudara en soltarte

* * *

Laila quédate a descansar ahorita regreso

He… a dónde vas

No tardo +Sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede +

/// Flash Back ///

Arnold solo quiere ver a Phoebe sufrir, y tengo miedo

Miedo porque

Helga

Mmmm que con ella

Arnold Helga es amiga de Phoebe

Si eso lo sé muy bien

Lo que tú no sabes es que Helga tiene una larga lista de los chicos que se han metido con Phoebe y los que la han tratado de lastimar terminan en la enfermería por accidentes con brazos o piernas rotas

Insinúas que Helga hice eso

Si, algunos de esos chicos, no dijeron nada por miedo pero dicen que la amiga de Phoebe es el diablo en persona cuando anda muy enojada, no me molesta puesto que cuida a mi Phoebe pero ahora va a venir atrás de mi Arnold

Tranquilo si le explicas esto a Helga lo más seguro es que ella lo entenderá, ella tampoco querría que su mejor amiga pasara una humillación como esa

Pero tengo miedo por favor Arnold ayúdame

/// Fin Flash Back ///

No puede ser, no es verdad pero lo de hace rato + sigue corriendo subiendo lo más rápido posible al llegar abre la puerta y mira a Helga y a Lorenzo solo que este está sentado en la pared +

Que está pasando aquí

Deberías andar con Laila arreglando tu problema en vez de venir a preguntar qué pasa

Nada que te importe Arnold + Lorenzo lo mira con desprecio +

Estas bien Helga

Si estoy bien + sonríe tranquilamente + pensaste que pasaba algo malo

No es que…

+Ella lo mira +

Bueno es que, me pareció escuchar gritar a Lorenzo y viene a ver qué estaba pasando y me preocupe no quisiera que pasara algo malo

Deja de fingir que te preocupan los demás en verdad caes mal cuando te comportas así eres un idiota

+Helga observa Lorenzo +

Lo mejor es qué regreses con Laila + se acerca y toca su hombro y luego lo hace voltear + andando que esperas arregla las cosas

Pero Helga

Anda aquí no pasa nada en serio anda vete de una vez

Si, está bien + duda un momento y regresa con Laila a la habitación +

No quieres mostrarle tu otra cara verdad

+Duda un momento en contestarle + bueno… yo se que él no tiene por qué verla, solo se la muestro a hombres que no valen la pena y que quiero eliminar de mi camino, me sorprende que no dijeras nada

Y como decirlo a cualquiera le daría vergüenza decir que una mujer te ha dado un golpe

La próxima vez piensa mejor las cosas antes de lastimar a mi amigo + lo deja solo en la azotea +


	15. Chapter 15

+Sus ojos se muestran algo molestos y se para +

Helga espera

Que quieres, no has tenido suficiente

A ti te gusta verdad no me mientas

Si me gusta

Entonces porque haces esto si esos dos se separan cada uno tendría lo que quiere

Porque yo hago las cosas de otra forma y lo que yo quiero es acercarme a él y ser su amiga, y no valerme de trucos estúpidos como los tuyos que solo consigues perjudicar a las personas

+ sonríe+ te gustaría que nos uniéramos en una alianza

He

Porque al fin y al cabo nuestro objetivo es el mismo tu quieres a Arnold y yo Laila estoy seguro que si nos unimos seguro lo conseguiremos

+ Ella lo mira sin decir nada +

Y bien que te parece nos unimos, anda tu y yo juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa después de todo podemos hacer cualquier cosa hasta conseguir separarlos

Y porque crees que voy a ayudarte

Porque así podrás tener a Arnold para ti sola, solo tenemos que hacer algo que no se pueda negar un hecho único que sea claro y que también muy potente

A que te refieres

Ya que no quieres que lastime a Arnold podríamos hacer algo para que sea Laila la afectada, tú podrías acercarte Arnold y hacer uno de tus acostumbrados acosos delante de ellos y Laila estaría convencida de que Arnold anda contigo y ella cortara la relación y así yo podre consolarla + se acerca a Helga+

Vamos por favor mira que en verdad todo podría hacerse

Mmmm + sonríe + eres en serio todo un pícaro

Créeme que puedo conseguir todo lo que yo quiera y así los dos estaremos contentos

Eres un pillín no paras de planear una maldad tras otras, está claro que quieres que participe en tu juego, pero debo de sir que no estoy interesada, es mas ni lo sueñes

Que + con cara de sorpresa y susto +

* * *

Perdona Laila es que tuve que ir a ver donde estaban Helga y Lorenzo ahora si ya podemos hablar más tranquilos

Ya veo

+ Se sienta y la mira + por donde empiezo así a partir de los rumores o a partir de nuestros problemas sobre nuestra relación

Espera un momento Arnold

Mmmm pasa algo + la mira curioso +

Perdona pero quiero que me dijeras algo o mejor que me aclares una duda que tengo, después escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme

*y yo que quería dejar todo claro de una vez, que querrá saber * dime que es lo que quieres que te diga

Me gustaría saber qué es lo que sientes con Helga

He, a que viene esa pregunta, no lo entiendo

Es que, la verdad creo que la pasas mejor con ella que con migo, en cierta forma me gustaría saber la verdad sobre lo que sientes por ella

Vamos Laila no puedo creer que andes preocupada, además creo que piensas eso por todas las cosas que te ha dicho Lorenzo

No es eso, es cierto ando un poco preocupada pero sabes Arnold, desde mucho antes de que saliéramos pensaba lo mismos, cuando te dije lo que sentía tuve miedo de que me fueras a rechazar por ella

Vamos Laila, como puedes creer que me gusta Helga ella y yo no nos conocemos es mas ella no sabe nada de mí y yo de ella apenas y nos conocemos y nos tratamos además ella es muy aventada pero trato de evitar sus abrazos o de cruzarnos si es posible

En serio

Si así es Laila

Lo siento, pero creo que no te has dado cuenta verdad

Cuenta de que

Cuando andas con ella eres tú realmente

A que te refieres yo sigo siendo el mismo

No es cierto, me he dado cuenta que con ella eres diferentes muestras otra forma de ser, tal vez una forma que hace que muestres tus personalidades y luces más natural sin preocupaciones y ni siquiera te pones nervioso puedes hablar con ella sin problemas y hasta bromeas y sonríes como si fuera de lo más natural, es como si ella pueda sacar tus otras personalidades aquellas que ocultas a los demás y que ni siquiera a mi me has mostrado

+ Se pone un poco triste+ que insinúas que tengo algo que ocultarte que ando fingiendo ser yo o que tengo miedo de algo para no mostrarme como soy realmente a eso te refieres

No para nada, nada de eso

Sabes Laila tu eres la única que me gusta, y mi corazón solo late muy rápido cuando estoy contigo, cuando Helga me dijo que yo le gustaba no sentí eso es más me sorprendí de que me lo dijera pero por ella no siento nada es solo una amiga y la única persona que me ha gustado desde que somos pequeños eres tu Laila

+Sonríen +

*siento que hace mucho tiempo no nos reíamos como ahora en serio ya lo extrañaba * pensaba mientras la miraba reír

* * *

Es una lástima pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que todas tus mentiras se descubrieran, lo mejor para ti es rendirte y si es posible tira la toalla y date la vuelta y sigue tu camino haciendo de cuenta que nada de esto paso

Y tú qué piensas hacer, vas a olvidar a Arnold y olvidarte de el

Abandonarlo y eso porque, si a mí me gusta cada uno es libre de enamorarse de quien quiera y luchar por el o poyarlo estando a su lado

Que dices + la mira + te estas contradiciendo tu misma ante lo que me dices

Porque en realidad a ti no te gusta Laila

Que

Vamos di la verdad no te gusta para nada, lo tuyo es un capricho

No es cierto

Si lo es, la razón por la que la quieres a tu lado es porque le gusta a Arnold y como él la tiene de novia tú te sientes que te han dejado de lado y que no les importas por eso quieres echarles a perder su noviazgo y como lo vez feliz no puedes aceptar que él lo sea y tu no verdad, en pocas palabras eres un mentiroso en tus sentimientos

Cállate, en serio que no te soporto

Eso me parece genial, pero debes desistir porque con mentiras no podrás conquistar a Laila diciendo todas esas cosas y luego voltear la cara para parecer inocente, no creo que sea tan tonta como para dejarse engañar más por ti

Por lo menos tú has conseguido besarlo no es verdad

Creo que eso es algo que a ti no te concierne

Pero lo has hecho no

Nos viste en la escuela, no es así que mas quieres saber hasta Laila nos vio, no es novedad que ya lo haya besado antes

Pero solo fue una vez

Como ya te mencione eso es algo que a ti no debe importarte para nada

Entonces tengo razón no ha pasado más de una vez que tu y él se han besado

Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo

Claro que lo es Laila y Arnold no se han besado para nada y la razón principal eres tu

Que dices

Así es, Laila ha tenido un montón de oportunidades para besar a Arnold y en todas esas oportunidades él la aparta, pero contigo es diferente verdad tu lo has besado mas beses que su novia no es cierto

Ya te lo dije, solo fue un beso

No lo creo + la aparta haciéndola a un lado y corre lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación donde esta Laila +

*esta es mi oportunidad con esto llevo todas las de ganar *

Rayos seme ha escapado maldito deja que te atrape + se apresura a seguirle +

* * *

Qué cosas dices que anule nuestra cita de la piscina para pasarla a la cafetería, pero nunca he dicho eso Laila

Pero porque Lorenzo diría algo así

Porque él te quiere como su novia, quiere echarnos r a perder nuestras oportunidades para estar juntos y así el tener ventaja sobre ti

Pero no sé porque lo hace de esa manera no tiene motivos para esas cosas

Oye ya te lo he dicho Laila Lorenzo es capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere a un así si se basa en mentiras, créeme ya ha pasado antes por eso cuando me pregunto quién me gustaba le dije que otra chica, lo que hizo después fue acercarse a ella y empezar a coquetearle, me sentí feliz porque pensé que eso lo distraería pero se entero de que tu y yo estábamos saliendo y empezó a meterse entre nosotros

Pero Arnold en verdad crees que él es capaz de todas esas cosas

Si lo creo

Pero porque

No lo sé, si lo supiera sería más fácil de comprender su actitud… cuando me dijo que había regresado tu ve miedo

Miedo

Si sabía que si el llegaba a enterarse de que tu eres la chica que me gusta el no dudaría en hacer todas estas cosas que ha hecho

Pero no lo entiendo el es tan amable con migo, me es difícil de creer que el haga ese tipo de cosas

Pues si las hace al principio te muestra una forma de ser agradable y hace que bajes la guardia pero cuando eso pasa el empieza a mostrar su verdadera cara y es cuando empiezan los problemas, es por eso que he trato de decirte que no le hagas casos en sus mentiras

+En eso la puerta se abre +

Como te atreves a decir que yo miento, aquí la única persona que miente eres tú Arnold

Como dices, se puede saber cuando he mentido yo en algo, nunca he mentido en mi vida para tu información + se enfrenta a Lorenzo cara a cara

Creo que no has dicho la verdad sobre tu relación sobre Helga

De que estás hablando que relación entre ella y yo no hay nada

No te hagas el menso bien sabes a lo que me refiero

No tengo ni idea de lo que dices entre Helga y yo no hay nada

Muy bien, si es cierto lo que dices contéstame esta pregunta con sinceridad

Bien adelante pregunta no pienso mentir para nada

Cuantas beses se han besado

Qué, pero que clase de pregunta es esa

Porque no la contestas, cuantas beses Helga y tú se han besado, dijiste que hablarías con la verdad no pues espero que contestes mi pregunta delante de Laila

+En eso entra Helga +

*Rayos he llegado tarde * que está pasando aquí de que están hablando

+ Laila los mira + Arnold es verdad que Helga y tú se han besado más de una vez

Qué cosa + Helga al escucharlo se sonroja + puedo saber de dónde han sacado esa pregunta

Lorenzo acaba de decir que tu y mi novio se ha besado más de una vez y Arnold dijo que contestaría con la verdad, y quiero escuchar su respuesta

+Arnold en todo este momento se mantiene callado y distante +

Laila no deberías de escuchar las cosas que dice Lorenzo solo trata de causarte problemas y preguntarle algo así a tu novio es ponerlo nervioso es verdad que nos hemos besado tu nos viste una vez lo recuerdas

Claro que lo recuerdo pero lo que quiero saber es que si tu y él se han vuelto a besar o si han tenido otras oportunidades donde se hayan besado además no te he preguntado a ti, es a Arnold al que le he hecho la pregunta y quiero que él me la conteste

+ Helga suspira y mira a Arnold preocupada +

Qué me dices Arnold, porque no contestas dímelo de una vez tú y Helga se han besado más de una vez

+El la mira y se queda callado +

Porque no contestas dime la verdad, dijiste que serias sincero que te escuchara que querías que te creyera que mejor forma de hacerlo que comprobarme que dices la verdad contestando esa pregunta vamos contéstame


	16. Chapter 16

Arnold, porque no me contestas esa pregunta

+ Lo mira de una manera algo firme y también con interés y dolor al ver que no contestaba+

*no se te ocurra decirle que si, tendrás problemas si le dices cabeza de balón*+ Helga piensa mientras lo mira esperando también su respuesta +

+La observa duda un momento y luego suspira +

Es verdad Helga y yo no hemos besado más de una vez

Ya veo… + se recuesta en la cama y evita mirarlo +

Lo siento, pero todos esos besos fueron antes de que empezáramos a salir y a demás todos fueron inesperados, fui tomado por sorpresa en cada uno de ellos

Estas diciendo que no pudiste evitarlos, no me importa si pasaron o no antes de qué saliéramos

Si así es entonces porque te enojas ella me beso y yo no pude impedirlo, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, ya tenida los labios de Helga en los míos m e beso antes de darme cuenta en cada uno de ellos y cuando pasaban ya sentía sus labios sobre los míos, fueron inevitables

Y cuando yo… yo Arnold que soy tu novia trate de besar, tu simplemente te apartaste o me hacías a un lado, en realidad estabas evitando mis besos a como diera lugar y ella según tu, se te acercabas cuando menos lo esperabas y que casualidad que si logro besarte

+ Se sorprende por lo que le ha dicho + Es qué es diferente Laila

En que es diferente Arnold, yo me acerque cuando menos tú lo esperabas y aun así me hiciste a un lado, que crees que me da a entender eso

Pero es qué

Nada de peros… tú en realidad a fin de cuentas te enamoraste de ella, esa es la realidad, es por eso que siempre has evitado mis besos

Laila escúchame bien eso que dices no es verdad, yo ya te he dicho antes, qué eres la única que me gusta

Como puedes decir algo así, ni tú mismo te lo puedes crees, lo más seguro es que te enamoraste de ella cuando te beso

Eso no es verdad, entiéndeme por favor tu eres la única

Y ya me imagino lo que ustedes don han estado haciendo mientras yo no estaba, apuesto que hasta te reíste de mi, soy una tonta

Laila no es cierto, tienes que creerme, para todo este teatro, y además tú has besado a Lorenzo no es verdad niégame que lo has besado Laila

Que dices + lo mira bastan te sorprendida +

Porque evite tu beso… es tu pregunta bueno aquí tienes mi respuestas es muy obvio, porque en ese mismo día y en ese mismo lugar habías besado a Lorenzo y yo no quería recibir tu beso después de saber que fue en ese lugar donde tú querías besarme por primera vez no me pareció correcto para nada, ahora te pregunto porque lo besaste

Que dices no lo he besado

Eso es mentira yo los vi, en el patio de la escuela estaba en la azotea en ese momento y pude claramente como tú y él se besaban, ahora niégame que no lo hiciste

Eso no fue un beso

En tonces que fue Laila no creo que simplemente beses a alguien así y digas que no es un beso

Fue un beso, no lo niego pero no fue un beso en realidad

A que te refieres eso que yo vi fue un beso

*pero de que está hablando ella como es posible que no lo llame un beso asta a mi me está confundiendo con sus respuestas estúpidas Arnold esta completamente enojado, quien sabe como terminara esto * + Helga se mantenía callada escuchando toda la conversación +

*esto es perfecto * + cruzado de brazos y mirando toda la escena +

Entonces que fue porque te quedas callada

Yo te lo puedo explicar Arnold

Lorenzo

Ella simplemente estaba practicando para poder besarte

Practica

Practicaba para poder besarte sin cometer errores

No puede ser… + mira a Laila + es mentira eso, no puedo creerlo Laila dime que es mentira que tu hayas estado practicando con Lorenzo

Es la verdad, por eso te digo que eso no era un beso real

No puedo creer que hicieras eso, cómo pudiste creerle que era por mi bien que aprendieras a besar mejor

+ Completamente roja+ es que como nunca he besado a nadie en los labios, yo no sabía qué hacer

Mientras lo besabas Laila en que pensabas

Estaba pensando en ti… en que mas podía pensar Arnold

+la mira con odio + eres una tonta

Que dices

Explícame que mujer o hombre… +voltea la cabeza mientras presiona sus puños + o mejor dicho Como y donde una chica va con otro chico para practicar para besar a su novio, no creí que fueses tan estúpida , como para creer en esas cosas que acaso eres una imbécil o es que te gusta hacerte la inocente

+ reacciona y le da una fuerte cachetada + Si yo soy una imbécil tu eres in infiel mentiroso, no soy capaz de entender qué está pasando, creo que no me siento capaz de seguir con esto

A qué te refieres, no entiendo

Qué vamos a romper

+ Se asusta ante lo dicho por ella + no me jodas con eso con qué derecho, puedes decir esas palabras acaso te sientes orgullosa o tan hermosa como para jugar así con las personas

+ Se sorprende ella ante sus palabras +

Que vamos a terminar a romper nuestra relación dices verdad pues déjame decirte qué yo debería decirte eso

Y porque tu si tu eres el mentiroso infiel

En eso te equivocas Helga me beso muchas beses es cierto pero siempre fueron cuando tu y yo no teníamos una relación eso no es ser infiel, pero una novia que usa de escusa que practica con otro chico para besar a su novio que estupidez es esa

Eso no es una estupidez

Laila… yo

Tú qué

Qué voy a ser yo el que rompa contigo porque la única infiel fuiste tú + sin decir más sale de la habitación lo más rápido posible+

+ En toda la conversación Helga estuvo sorprendida y luego reacciona y sale corriendo a seguir a Arnold +

Arnold espera, Arnold

+Laila solo se queda callada viendo como los dos se van sin decir un comentario mas sobre todo esto solo se acomoda en la cama y se taba completamente la cara para que no la vean llorar mientras Lorenzo sonríe victorioso ante el rompimiento de la pareja +

*Si finalmente rompieron lo he conseguido ya no tengo porque preocuparme por Arnold y Helga finalmente obtuve lo qué quería *

Ese Arnold, mira que decirte todas esas cosa cuando estas enferma + se acerca a ella y la mueve un poco + Laila estas bien

Sí, pero podrías dejarme sola por favor

No creo que sea bueno dejarte sola en este momento

Por favor déjame sola

De acuerdo estaré en la sala de esperas por cualquier cosa

+ Ella solo asiente mientras el sale de la habitación +

+Arnold bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido posible +

Arnold espera, no debes actuar asé

Lo siento, en verdad lo siento que esto haya pasado, pero creo que debes de volver a esa habitación a aclarar las cosas con Laila + camina más rápido porque el aumento el paso + si te hace sentir mejor le pediré perdón a Laila por haberte besado tal vez así se arreglen las cosas

+ Se detiene al escuchar eso ultimo +

Olvídalo Helga, entre ella y yo todo se ha acabado

Porque lo dices

Porque es mejor así

Pero Arnold ella entendió mal las cosas

Que no entiendes Helga

Esto se termino, Lorenzo se puede quedar con esa tonta

Arnold + ella se acerca y toma su mano haciendo que voltee a verla +

No Helga, deja que se quede con él, que abuse de ella, que la destroce y que luego la exprima hasta acabar con cada fibra de su ser asta abandonarla eso es lo que hizo con las novias de nuestros amigos de la infancia y eso es lo que le espera + él se suelta y continua con su camino+

+Helga llega a su casa y se acuesta en el sofá más grande, mientras piensa en todo lo ocurrido+

Helga

+Su mente parecía estar en otra parte que no escuchaba que la llamaban +

Helga + la mueve un poco +

+Ella mira a la persona que la saca de sus pensamientos + Kevin

Hola Helga

Kevin + lo abraza muy fuerte +

Pero que pasa Helga estas bien que tienes, te lastimaste

No es eso

Entonces que paso

Es qué he hecho algo terrible Kevin

Que tu eres incapaz de hacer algo malo Helga eso puedo asegurarlo

Que tienes últimamente te veo muy distante y preocupada que pasa puedes contarme

Es qué no sé qué voy hacer

A que te refieres

A que no puedo deshacer lo que ya se ha hecho, me gustaría que existiera una máquina del tiempo y evitar tantos problemas como los que han ocurrido hoy

Jajajajaja

No le veo la gracia

Helga lo que sea que haya pasado es parte de crecer

Mmmm no creo que eso sea muy justo

La vida no lo es, siempre pasan cosas buenas y malas y de ambas se tiene que aprender

Pero porque esta manera, no me gusta verlo sufrir

Ha estamos hablando del chico que te gusta, que le paso

El termino con su novia

Y eso es lo que te preocupa

Es qué no lo entiendes Kevin el está muy enamorado de ella

Todos sufrimos en el amor, algunos tienen suerte y la primera persona de la cual se enamoran termina siendo correspondidos y son muy felices pero a veces ay casos como el mío que por más que trates esa persona no puede verte con amor solo amistad, y admito que duele tu amigo lo superara ya lo veras

Pero si tú no lo has superado todavía aun sigues enamorado de mi hermana

Es qué me di cuenta que con estar a su lado es más que suficiente

Solo eso

Si, a veces ay personas que aman demasiado tanto que no tienen el valor de decírselo a esa persona y solo se conforman con una amistad ese es mi caso, y tu amigo aprenderá que ay muchas mujeres hermosas en el mundo y si tienes suerte y espero que así sea el pueda ver la maravillosa chica que eres

Eso espero Kevin eso espero

Ya verás que si tu solo estate a su lado y apóyalo en todo, ayúdalo a olvidar, eso es lo que a mí me falto

Te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mí alcance * no cabe duda a un siento algo por él, después de todo es mi primer amor pero es más que obvio que nunca podría a ver sido correspondida pero debo decir que Olga es una idiota quien no se fijaría en alguien como Kevin solo la ciega de mi hermana *

Así se habla te deseo mucha suerte Helga


	17. Chapter 17

+Arnold se encontraba caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a un parque y se detiene en el lago empezando a tirar rocas +

Gerald

Como estas, viejo te he extrañado amigo

Si yo igual Gerald como estas, que haces por aquí, y como está tu hermano

Bien y vengo de ver a Phoebe la he extrañado mucho, la verdad nos dio un susto tremendo pero lo más importante es que ya está bien y que ya ando de regreso tengo que reponer muchas cosas de la escuela con todo esto me he atrasado

Ya veo

Arnold en verdad estas bien

Porque preguntas

Por tu cara

A que te refieres no tengo nada

Pues tienes una expresión de tristeza que no puedes con ella

Es que mi relación con Laila termino

Quuueeee y eso por que

Lorenzo tiene la cumpla de todo esto

El otra vez

Si volvió a hacer de las suyas y no sé qué tantas cosas le habrá dicho a Laila para que ella le creyera todas esas mentiras y a fin de cuentas consiguió lo que quería que ella y yo termináramos justo ahora vengo de verla la verdad me siento traicionado

Tranquilo, tal vez no es la chica para ti

Es lo que me temo

Vamos amigo ay muchas chicas en este mundo que te pondrán primero más que cualquier otra persona

Pero no quiero a otra persona quiero que la que me crea, la que me apoye, la que este con migo sea Laila

Arnold voy a empezar a pensar que esa mujer te tiene bajo un hechizo

Esas cosas no existen Gerald

Eso crees tu amigo, estas enamorado de ella según tu pero dime algo

Qué cosas

Porque tanta obcecación por una niña, a veces no somos correspondidos mira que para llegar a Phoebe tuve que pasar por muchas chicas como 3 y en cada relación con ellas fueron diferentes y bueno con Phoebe todo parece tan distante se que con ella no debo de temer a salir lastimado porque ella en verdad me ama y espero corresponderle de la misma manera siempre

Pero es diferente Gerald

En que Arnold, uno termina una relación y empieza otra, dime en verdad quieres pelear siempre con ella por una tonterías, si con todos estos problemas se terminaron lastimando el uno al otro quiere decir que no es la indicada para ti y que debes seguir adelante, reponerte y buscar aquella chica que hará que olvides todo esto y ya verás que con una sonrisa o una caricia o un beso olvidaras todo esto al grado que solo sea un recuerdo que ya ni siquiera querrás pensar o recordar

+ Arnold solo Asiente +

Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa ya hablamos esto en tu cuarto como en los viejos tiempos

Si tienes razón

Mientras vamos para haya empieza a contarme que paso

* * *

No puedo creerlo + se talla los ojos + no he podido dormir nada, debo tener orejeras + suspira de cansancio tambaleándose + eso me pasa por andar pensando tanto en este embrollo

+ choca con alguien +

Hay

Lo siento Helga estas bien

Levanta la mirada y mira a Gerald

Vaya ya andas de regreso

Si desde ayer

Qué bueno ya Phoebe te extrañaba ya fuiste a verla

Si estuve un rato con ella y luego me tope con Arnold

Entonces ya sabes lo que paso

Si más o menos, por cierto porque estas en esas condiciones

Es solo que no he dormido bien, no pude pegar el ojo toda la noche lo intente pero cuando me di cuenta ya era de mañana ya para que me dormía

Pero andas cayendo de sueño

Justo ahora iba a la enfermería a dormir un poco

Jajajaja tú siempre te saltas las clases verdad

Bueno, no soy como ustedes

A que te refieres

No es importante que entre a clases porque no tengo problemas en pasar los exámenes así que no es necesaria mi participación en el salón con solo entregar los trabajos el día que lo pida el maestro y presentarme en el examen es más que suficiente para pasar sin problemas, Gerald

Si

Como esta Arnold

Está bien

En serio

Si, esta como si nada y no te preocupes esta con migo en el salón no le harán nada estando yo con el

Qué bueno estaba un poco preocupada por eso y más que Lorenzo siempre anda causándole problemas, si pasa algo me avisas por favor

+ llega a la enfermería y abre la puerta +

Esta bien

Nos vemos

+Gerald sigue su camino +

* * *

Helga dormía cómodamente en la camilla de la enfermería

Vamos Helga despierta

+ la mueve la enfermera+

Otra vez flojeando verdad, deberías andar en clases

Sabes que no pasa nada si me las salto

+ En eso se abre la puerta +

Puedo pasar

Arnold que te trae por aquí

Me he caído en las escaleras y me he lastimado mi brazo haciéndome una pequeña cortada tiene una curita que pueda darme

Si claro pero primero lavemos la herida para que no se infecte

+ Helga se para y lo mira y Arnold la mira y sonríe +

Helga, que haces aquí

Nada en especial solo descansando un poco

Ya veo

Y dime Arnold estas bien

Sobre que

Sobre lo de ayer

+sonríe con ganas+ oh que raro porque te preocupas por eso

Pero es que

Olvídalo además me extraña ese comportamiento tuyo

He

Si quiero decir, acaso a ti no te conviene más que hayamos roto ella y yo

Eso es verdad, pero… es que acaso no te importa que las cosas hayan terminado así nada más, sin aclarar todo esto

No pasa nada ayer me di cuenta de que clase de persona es Laila en realidad, no sabía que era tan egoísta, celosa y superficial, en realidad me desilusionó mucho

+ ella lo mira algo extraño al escucharlo y verlo tan natural como si nada hubiera pasado + *y este que creyó le digo esto y no se preocupara, no me puede hacer la tonta por más que ande actuando como si nada *

+Arnold sigue sonriendo+ romper con ella es lo mejor que podía haber hecho +se dirige hacia la puerta + bueno me voy de aquí, gracias por todo doctora

* * *

Las clases pasaron como si nada y Arnold se encontraba en su práctica de básquet mientras encestaba escucho algo

En serio

Si

Helga va a entrar al agua, pero si le tiene miedo

Ha ya veo, la verdad no la he visto participar en nada de natación desde que está en nuestro salón

Su amiga la convenció

Pero es una gran oportunidad no crees, verla en traje de baño no siempre se tienen oportunidades así a demás de que también veremos a las demás chicas

Si tienes razón

+Arnold los mira + al club de natación… en verdad entrara al agua + se calla un momento recordando las veces que la ha salvado + * pero si su cuerpo no reacciona bien al agua *

Arnold que pasa

Nada Gerald solo ando distraído un poco claro esta

Está bien

Si

Dime en que pensabas

Es que

No me digas que en Laila porque si es así te daré un golpe

Te juro que no es eso

Entonces que es, es solo que los chicos estaban hablando de Helga

Y + se acerca y golpea su hombro +

Que

Porque no vamos a verla… ellas tienen práctica después de que nosotros terminamos nuestro entrenamiento

Pero que dices para que quiero verla yo en traje de baño

Verla dijiste

+ agita su cabeza + para que quiero ver a todas las chicas en traje de baño

Anda vamos

Bueno solo un rato nada más * además quiero estar ay por si pasa algo *

* * *

Vuélveme a decir porque tengo que hacer esto + se cruza de brazos y cubierta con toallas como pareciendo una roca +

Porque nos hacía falta una mas Helga y ninguna de las chicas quería participar

Pero pedirme esto y más trayendo puesto esto + jala un poco el traje de baño+ además de que le tengo pavor al agua

Que es lo que te preocupa

Además de ahogarme, eso + señala a los chicos que habían llegado a tomar fotos + no pienso meterme al agua si están ellos ay

Vamos Helga a demás le perderás miedo al agua

No puedo Phoebe entiéndelo mi cuerpo no se mueve

Yo no te voy a soltar

Arnold y Gerald llegan y se juntan con los otros chicos a ver a las chicas en eso miran el pequeño bulto envuelto en toallas

No quiero

Helga

No

Helga G Pataki deja de lucir como una niña pequeña y metete al agua

No quiero

Tienes que perder el miedo al agua

+suspira + se quita las toallas y se para +

+Todos los chicos se quedan viendo su bien formado cuerpo que oculta con su ropa sus pechos bien firmes su cintura era perfecta sus hombros y su piel parecían respirar el aire al sentirse libres por unos momentos de su acostumbrado pantalón de mezclilla y su camisa rosada con blanco +

Se sienta en la orilla y mete sus pies primero

Como lo sientes

Quieres la verdad

Si

Me muero de miedo

Helga solo estas metiendo tus pies + hace una ola y la moja +

Oye no hagas esos en eso se mete con cuidado al agua agarrándose fuertemente de la orilla

Phoebe se acerca a ella + suéltate +

Pero si me suelto estoy segura que me desesperare y me hundiré

Por lo menos ya entraste al agua es un paso pero no sueltas la orilla

Phoebe no me presiones hago lo mejor que puedo

+Arnold la observa +

*tiene miedo, es por su bien tiene que superarlo pero que linda se ve con esa expresión de inseguridad en su rosto es muy bonita, un momento pero que rayos estoy pensando *

+ Se golpea el solo la cabeza +

Que pasa Arnold

Nada Gerald es solo que creo que el sol me está afectando eso es todo

Estas seguro + se acerca y le susurra + no será que cierta rubia te esta llamando la atención

GERALD

Que yo solo digo lo que veo

Eso que dices no es cierto

Así y porque no le has quitado la mirada de enzima

A bueno eso es porque ella no sabe nada Gerald y me preocupa que le pase algo

Que le va a pasar

Ya la he salvado dos veces de ahogarse quieres mas explicación que esa, por eso ando pendiente de sus movimientos, entiendo que se ande esforzando por quitarse ese temor pero mírala parece una pequeña niña inocente y asustada

Se ve tierna no es así

Si

Y linda verdad

Si muy hermosa

No crees que ese traje de baño le hace lucir su cuerpo

Bastante * un momento * + golpea a Gerald + pero que cosas me haces decir

Jajajajajajaja pero bien que lo notaste

No es gracioso Gerald


	18. Chapter 18

+Helga continua tomando la orilla de la piscina y guiándose por ella +

Helga vamos dame la mano

Phoebe tu eres más pequeña que yo no es así

Si. Pero eso que tiene que ver

Qué tal si me desespero o me asusto y te hundo conmigo has pensado eso, mejor dejarme recorrer la alberca desde la orilla me siento segura si ando tocando la orilla, de por si el paso que estoy dando ya es algo grande

Pero no mueves tus piernas

En realidad creo que las tengo inmóviles

He

Te lo dije mi cuerpo se paraliza al estar en un lugar profundo como este, pero estando cerca de la orilla puedo guiarme por mis manos sin problemas

+ Lorenzo también llega y se junta con los demás chicos +

Vaya así que le tiene miedo al agua

+Arnold lo mira + no deberías andar con tu novia y no viendo chicas en traje de baño

Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ha perdona lo olvidaba tú no tienes novia +esto lo dice bajo para que solo Arnold lo escuche +

+ Lo mira más molesto sin poder evitarlo esta vez le asienta un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que caiga cerca de la orilla de la piscina +

+Helga los observa y sale del agua al ver que Lorenzo se levanta para golpear a Arnold y se pone en medio de los dos al hacerlo aprovecha esto y arroja a Lorenzo a el agua +

Ay lo siento Lorenzo quería evitar que pelearan pero te empuje sin querer lo siento + voltea a ver a Arnold + Arnold estas bien

He, si estoy bien + mira a Lorenzo tratando de salir del agua +

Supe que pronto tendrán un partido de práctica

Si así es

Puedo ir a animarte

A un que te dijera que no fueras irías verdad

Por su puesto nada me impediría ir a verte

+sonríe + claro será bueno verte animándome

Siempre lo he hecho cabeza de balón + le revuelve el cabello y luego se retira para cambiarse + nos vemos después

*Esta me las pagaras Helga tarde o temprano encontrare la manera de vengarme de ti *

Hey Lorenzo esta buena el agua

Cállate

Jajajaja que humor el tuyo

Como fastidian + se retira al baño de hombre para quitarse la ropa y esperar a que se seque +

* * *

Helga

Si que pasa ronda

Aquí tienes lo que me pediste + dándole una hoja +

En serio + la toma y la revisa + no te fue difícil conseguir esto

Para nada, ya sabes que para mí no hay imposibles

De acuerdo un trato es un trato aquí tienes + le da unos boletos +

Es un placer trabajar contigo Helga

Cuando quieras ronda

Helga perdona que te pregunte esto pero que es eso

Solo nombres y teléfonos

Solo eso y para que los quieres

Digamos que alguien me debe una y quiero cobrármelas todas de una vez

Helga deberías de dejar de hacer eso

Créeme que es una persona despreciable y merece ser castigado y más porque se ha metido con lo que más quiero

Que le hizo

Lo lastimo de la forma más horrible del mundo y también ay otra persona que merece un castigo está bien en mis planes hacerla sentir miserable como ella lo ha hecho con el

Los vas a lastimar

No para nada, solo are que ella vea la verdad en su cara y se sienta mal por despreciar de esa manera a Arnold

Solo no hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir

Créeme que esto me ara feliz si consigo lo que quiero

* * *

Hola como estas

Que haces aquí

Solo vine a verte que no puedo venir a visitarte

Pues la verdad no me agrada nada tu visita

Ni siquiera quieres escuchar a estas personas

He

En eso entran varios chicos

Quienes son ellos

Laila te presento a todos los chicos que Lorenzo ha engañado y a los cuales le ha quitado la novia

Que dices

Hola Laila soy Harold, mucho gusto

Yo soy Sid es un placer

Yo soy Ronald

Yo soy Ricard

Yo soy Stinki

Yo soy Laila mucho gusto

Como la señorita Helga nos comento vinimos a decirte la verdad, sobre Lorenzo, el hace cualquier cosa para las timar a los que el según son sus amigos

Pero como pueden decir eso

A todos nosotros nos quito nuestros sueño, nuestro amor y también nos hizo humillarnos hasta el hecho de que muchos de nosotros nos cambiamos de escuela o de ciudad

En tonces todo lo que me ha dicho

Es mentira

El siempre mientre puedes creernos

Por ejemplo + Sid se acerca + le dijo a mi novia que la ayudaría a aprender a ser mejor novia y salía con él y le decía que cosas hacer con un chico y como debía actuar hacia que ella lo abrazara y lo besara según para hacerlo bien con migo y siempre hacia que yo los viera para sentirme celoso y terminar mi relación con ella

Que + su cara se pone pálida +

A mí me hizo parecer un mujeriego tomándome fotos con varias chicas diciendo que era una sesión fotográfica donde quería que salieran varias chicas y solo un chico y a mi novia le dijo que era una fiesta privada donde solo invite mujeres

No puede ser

A mí me quito mis sueños y el amor de mi vida, soñaba con ser un gran dibujante y se encargo de que unos hombres las timaran mi mano y luego a mi novia la engaño diciéndolo que era un hombre despreciable que solo me dedicaba a las peleas y que era un peleador sin sentido y que no tenia futuro

Entonces + lleva su mano a su boca +

Así es lo que te ha dicho de Arnold es todo mentira

Laila Empieza a llorar y recuerda

/// Flash Back ///

Arnold

Si Laila

Me he dado cuenta que te llevas muy bien con Helga

He… bueno es mi amiga y me simpatiza pero…

Pero que hace ella aquí, dime Arnold ella te gusta, si ella no te gustara no la habrías traído contigo en serio no se que hace ella aquí y más cuando te pedí que no te juntaras con ella

Qué pero que dices

Podrías haber venido tu solo a verme

Pues es muy fácil la respuesta Laila, porque de haber venido yo nada mas, no habría podido hablar contigo como ahora, ya que parece que a la única persona que escuchas es a Lorenzo si Helga no hubiera venido ahorita estaría el interponiéndose entre nosotros y no estaríamos hablando como ahora, la verdad quería preguntarte algo

Y que pregunta es esa

Porque le haces más caso a Lorenzo que a mí

De que hablas, Lorenzo es solo un amigo y tu Arnold te estás haciendo una idea errónea sobre como es el

Que dices pero si eres tú la que no ve la realidad Laila lo que Lorenzo intenta hacer es separarnos que no te das cuenta de eso, no puedo creer que te creas todo lo que él te dice y en mi no confías y eso que yo soy tu novio

Porque Lorenzo no tiene motivos para mentirme y la verdad Arnold si me siento traicionada o engañada no es culpa de él si no tuya

Entonces, diga lo que diga y haga lo que haga no vas a confiar en mi verdad + la mira algo triste + Que Lorenzo no tiene motivos para mentirte que esto no es culpa suya, que no lo entiendes el te quiere como su novia

Arnold deja de decir esas cosas tan bobas

Es que no entiendes que me lastimas, estoy sufriendo y la verdad por mucho que te quiera tú no puedes confiar en mí eso en verdad es un golpe muy fuerte para mí porque no me escuchas dime como en la primaria cuando éramos amigos y me hacías caso, no puedo creer que creas mas en Lorenzo que en mi

* * *

+la mira con odio + eres una tonta

Que dices

Explícame que mujer o hombre… +voltea la cabeza mientras presiona sus puños + o mejor dicho Como y donde una chica va con otro chico para practicar para besar a su novio, no creí que fueses tan estúpida , como para creer en esas cosas que acaso eres una imbécil o es que te gusta hacerte la inocente

+ reacciona y le da una fuerte cachetada + Si yo soy una imbécil tu eres in infiel mentiroso, no soy capaz de entender qué está pasando, creo que no me siento capaz de seguir con esto

A qué te refieres, no entiendo

Qué vamos a romper

+ Se asusta ante lo dicho por ella + no me jodas con eso con qué derecho, puedes decir esas palabras acaso te sientes orgullosa o tan hermosa como para jugar así con las personas

+ Se sorprende ella ante sus palabras +

Que vamos a terminar a romper nuestra relación dices verdad pues déjame decirte qué yo debería decirte eso

Y porque tu si tu eres el mentiroso infiel

En eso te equivocas Helga me beso muchas beses es cierto pero siempre fueron cuando tu y yo no teníamos una relación eso no es ser infiel, pero una novia que usa de escusa que practica con otro chico para besar a su novio que estupidez es esa

Eso no es una estupidez

Laila… yo

Tú qué

Qué voy a ser yo el que rompa contigo porque la única infiel fuiste tú + sin decir más sale de la habitación lo más rápido posible+

+ En toda la conversación Helga estuvo sorprendida y luego reacciona y sale corriendo a seguir a Arnold +

Arnold espera, Arnold

/// Fin Flash Back ///

Soy una tonta, como pude hacerle esto a Arnold

Helga mira a Laila

Las cosas ya no se pueden remediar

Pero es que con todo esto ya no podre verlo a la cara

Mejor olvídalo

Que dices

Creo que él no quiere nada contigo en este momento

Porque lo dices

Porque actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada creo que está muy decepcionado, la verdad necesitarías un milagro para poder tener su perdón

Bueno yo ya cumplir te mostré como es Lorenzo en verdad y a cuantas personas ha lastimado te dejo lo demás a tu criterio Laila solo tu puedes hacer que las cosas se aclaren entre Arnold y tu yo ya no meteré mas manos a este asunto

Helga

Que

Yo pensé que tu aprovecharías este momento para estar con el

Arnold es mi amigo Laila, jamás ha pasado a ser algo mas, solo una simple amistad por eso no debes preocuparte por mí

Me siento como una tonta, no sé qué hacer

Eso te lo dejo a tu criterio, pero te aseguro que si tu no actúas yo me quedare con él y créeme pudo ser persistente cuando quiero algo

Gracias por mostrarme la verdad

Helga se retira con todos los chicos

Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, en verdad lo agradezco

Porque tomas tantas molestias para hacer esto

Porque él es especial para mí y es la persona que más quiero y no quiero verlo sufrir quiero ver siempre su sonrisa y verlo feliz se que yo no puedo sacar esa sonrisa

Te diré algo y creo que todos aquí presente pensamos lo mismo

El está ciego

Porque lo dices

Porque no se ha dado cuenta de que tiene a una persona especial que hace todo por el ojala y el no vuelva con ella y pueda amarte tanto como tú lo amas, a mi o cualquiera de nosotros nos hubiera gustado que una chica como tú hubiera hecho esto por nosotros el tiene mucha suerte


	19. Chapter 19

+ Arnold y los demás del equipo de básquet se estaban preparando subiéndose a el camión de la escuela que los llevaría a su encuentro, varios andaban nerviosos porque este partido seria el pace al campeonato nacional +

Rayos viejo estoy emocionado pero al mismo tiempo intranquilo

Tranquilo Gerald ya veras que todo saldrá bien, así que no tienes por que preocuparte ganaremos este partido y he iremos a las nacionales

Siempre tan positivo Arnold

Bueno es que alguien tiene que hacerlo

Por cierto como van las cosas

Con Laila de mal en peor parece que nunca podre estar con ella

No has pensado en olvidarla ya definitiva mente

Pero que dices…

Solo la verdad

No creo poder

No te gusta Helga ¿?

Porque me preguntas eso + con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas +

Pasas más tiempo con ella que con Laila

Pero a un así estamos en salones diferentes y ella me acosa demasiado y me siento algo sofocado

Pero dime en verdad no te das cuenta que es una chica linda

De que es linda lo es pero no es mi tipo y creo que nunca me enamoraría de ella tal vez solo seamos amigos claro cuando olvide eso de que esta enamorada bueno disque enamorada de mi

-Cambio de Escena -

+ Helga estaba cambiándose de ropa y mirándose al espejo +

Creo que este atuendo esta bien

+ Se contempla una vez mas y mira la falda rosa y un top blanco y una chamarra color blanca con rosa y su cabello suelto, su cara se nota algo triste +

Es lo mejor

+ Como si el espejo cobrara vida le contesta+

Estas segura ¿?

El no me ama

Pero puede aprender a amarte

Nunca lo ara, este será el adiós definitivo Laila volverá con el y yo no volveré a cruzarme en su camino

Y te conformas con eso

Solo me despediré por ultima vez en este partido que es tan importante para el

Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor

Ya tome una decisión

Pero no es la correcta

+ suspira y sale de su habitación dirigiéndose justo al lugar donde empezara el partido +

-Cambio de Escena -

+ El partido estaba difícil estaban empatados y justo cuando terminaba el primer tiempo el otro equipo encesta dos puntos dándole las ventajas y el equipo donde esta Arnold los integrantes se empiezan a desanimar +

Tranquilos chicos podemos ganarles solo son dos puntos de diferencias a un podemos alcanzarlos

No lo se Arnold jamás espere que este equipo fuera tan fuerte y nos han dado guerra

Gerald tiene razón pero también no podemos desistir no me gusta perder

A mi tampoco pero esto no es solo de un hombre somos un equipo debemos darlo con todo para poder ganar + sale un momento de los vestuarios de su equipo a tomar aire +

Tranquilo cabeza de Balón

Helga

No malgaste mi nombre + se acerca y le sonríe + tienes la cara algo triste no me digas que es por esos dos puntos

Algo así pero el equipo parece desanimado y bueno yo en verdad quiero ganar y llegar a las nacionales

Y lo aras Arnold yo se que tu puedes

Como puedes confiar tanto en mi

Ho vamos eres un gran deportista y que decir e un magnifico jugador de básquetbol , además yo confio plenamente en ti así que no me defraudes

Pero Helga

+ se acerca a el y lo abraza +

+Arnold se sorprende un poco pero siente algo mas, ese abrazo es diferente a los otros +

Que pasa

Nada solo quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré apoyando ya que soy tu mayor admiradora

Gracias

No tienes que agradecer

Pero algo no esta bien siento que esto… bueno que… hay no se como explicarlo

Que todo es diferente

Si

Tranquilo todo empezara a mejorar a partir de ahora

Porque me dices eso

Créeme tu solo confía en mi

Helga en verdad te gusto

Si Arnold demasiado mas de lo que e podrías imaginar + ella continua abrazándolo +

Dime que pasa

Nada, en serio no pasa nada, será mejor que regreses pronto el descanso terminara y tu tienes que salir a ganar este partido da lo mejor de ti porque si no lo haces te juro que te are sufrir

Me estas amenazando

No soy toda dulzura sabes

Si creo que ya he escuchado algo sobre tu forma de ser cruel

Jajajajaj eres muy gracioso cabeza de balón

+ Arnold regresa a los vestidores y su equipo sale de nuevo al juego +

+Helga mira como Arnold y los demás dan todo de si para anotarlos puntos restantes y defender su canasta, y observa los rebotes y la forma de atacar de los defensas para tener el balón en sus manos, los tiros de tres puntos de Gerald lo que logra subir el marcador del partido a su favor y la forma de defenderlos y tratar de anotar otros tantos para ganar al final Arnold y los demás ganan por una diferencia de 5 puntos +

Bien echo Cabeza de Balón + sonríe+ debes estar contenta

Desde cuando sabias que estaba aquí

Desde el inicio, te dejaron salir o escapaste del hospital

Me dejaron salir ya me siento mejor

Creo que deberías bajar y felicitarlo creo que eso ara que el este contento

Pero y tu

Yo + sonríe+ dime algo en verdad creíste que yo amaba a Arnold

Y no es así

No para nada

Entonces por que hiciste todo esto

Se lo debía

A que te refieres

Ya me ha salvado dos veces las vida a si que ya he pagado mi deuda con el y que mejor forma de hacer que la chica que le gusta e haga su novia pero ocurrieron sucesos que no esperaba y terminaron peleando y tenia que hacer que vieras la verdad el no puede amar a otra que no sea a ti

Eres una buena persona

Ni lo menciones, la verdad es solo por que se lo debía no hay nada mas que eso, y que esperas creo que el se sorprenderá de verte

Si tienes razón Gracias Helga

De nada Laila

+observa como la chica se dirige hacia los vestidores del equipo +

Eso es todo Arnold te voy a extrañar mucho mi cabeza de balón

-Fin del capitulo-

Nota de la autora : perdonen la tardanza mi lap se murió no tiene compostura y asta ahora me prestaron una para continuar la historia mientras ahorro para comprar una nueva no crean que aquí termina aun faltan mas cosas sobre esta linda pareja ya verán que a partir de ahora Arnold empezara a valorar a nuestra querida Helga bueno por ahora es todo espero que sean pacientes porque este fic ni por la mitad va… ^^ porque en verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo haces esto y mas sin mi herramienta de trabajo nos vemos suerte a todos


	20. Chapter 20

+todos los chicos estaban celebrando en los vestidores+

No puedo creerlo viejo ganamos iremos a las nacionales

Si Gerald eso es fantástico yo tampoco puedo creerlo

Y eso que eras el más optimista del grupo

Arnold

Si que pasa Ralf

Te esta buscando una chica

Debe ser Helga que quiere felicitarme por ganar el partido

Ve con ella nosotros aquí seguiremos festejando

+antes de salir Arnold toma una tolla por todo lo mojado que se encuentra y sale sin ver a la persona +

Así que viniste a felicitarnos verdad

En realidad solo a ti Arnold

+ Al escuchar esa voz se paraliza un momento y alza la vista +

Que haces aquí, deberías estar en el hospital

Me dejaron salir porque ya me encuentro mucho mejor

A que buen

Arnold… bueno yo quería decirte

Ya se vienes a felicitarnos pero no te hubieras molestado, les diré a los demás que les mandas felicitaciones

+ El esta por entrar a los vestidores +

Arnold espera no es eso de lo que quería hablarte

Si es sobre lo la pela de la otra vez no quiero saber nada del asunto

Se que estas molesto yo también lo estaría si mi novio no me creyera

Novio dirás Ex novio porque en lo que a mi respecta entre tu y yo, ya no hay nada

Es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo

Ahora si quieres hablar, pues déjame decirte que en serio no tengo ánimos para una pelea en este momento déjame disfrutar de esta victoria y olvidarme un rato de los malos ratos

Por favor déjame disculparme yo en realidad lo lamento se que debí de escucharte y no dudar de ti y también se que hice todo lo contrario se supone que una pareja debe confiar en uno y el otro ciegamente

Y tu no confiaste en mi… lo siento Laila pero eso es ya quedo en el pasado

+entra de nuevo al vestidor dejando a la Laila con lagrimas en los ojos y dejando que su cuerpo caiga lentamente pegada a la pared mientras se abrazaba conteniendo sus lagrimas +

Y que te dijo Helga

No era ella

Entonces ¿?

Era Laila

Ya veo si quieres hablar de eso

No es necesario Gerald en serio estoy bien

-Cambio de Escena -

+Helga observada detenidamente su álbum de fotos +

En cada una de ellas sales muy bien cabeza de balón + sonríe un poco+ a un que todavía no se si he superado lo de Kevin, jamás he tenido la oportunidad de declararme oficialmente y eso me asusta un poco…

+ tocan la puerta y ella oculta el álbum +

Adelante

Helga vine a decirte que te quedaras sola el día de hoy

Y eso por que ¿?

Papa y mama saldrán a un evento de beneficencia y llegaran muy noche y yo saldré con Kevin me invito a cenar y no se si luego quiera llevarme al cine a si que no puedo asegurar que llegue temprano

Ya veo diviértete mucho

+ Su hermana sierra la puerta y ella se acuesta en la cama mirando el techo +

Quisiera no sentir esto por el, pero un me duele pero es que es la primera persona que me vio como realmente soy…

/Flash Back/

Helga nuestros padres están preocupados

No deberían me encuentro bien

Pero últimamente te metes en muchos problemas

No debería de importarles

Porque te comportas a si

Creo que no es de tu importancia

Les dije que traería a un tutor para ti

Para que hayas traído a muchos amigos y amigas tuyos y ninguno asta el momento ha sido efectivo

Pero es que una pequeña como tú de 6 años no deberías meterse en tanto problemas

Hermana me alegra que te preocupes por mi pero en realidad no necesito ningún otro tutor mas y si viene no le ara caso

+ sube a su habitación +

Ya estoy harta, siempre es lo mismo, mi hermana es la perfecta, ella no comete errores, deberías ser como ella que no ven que yo soy Helga y no Olga por dios déjenme ser yo misma…

+ suspira y toma una almohada y oculta su cara en ella para callar su grito +

Siempre es lo mismo todos los tutores varones vienen a conquistarte ni siquiera yo les intereso ni me prestan atención y las mujeres solo quieren estar a tu lado para ser tus amigas y ser populares o presumir que han estado en la casa de Olga Pataki, todos tienen motivos ocultos para venir

+ tocan nuevamente la puerta +

Helga tu nuevo tutor a llegado

No dile que no que se valla

Vamos hermanita bebe no digas eso veras que Kevin es muy amable

He dicho que no

+ La puerta se abre y el chico entra *

Hola Helga es un placer conocerte

Para mi no es un placer mas bien es algo forzado

+sonríe+ me imagino pero no tienes porque enojarte una pequeña tan linda como tu no debería enojarse

Tu no me conoces como para decir eso además cual es tu interés, lo mas seguro es que estas enamorado de mi hermana y aceptaste darme clases para pasar mas tiempo cerca de ella

Claro que no yo viene a ver a Helga no a Olga vine únicamente para enseñarte solo eso

No te creo

Porque no hacemos esto te propongo que me des un mes para demostrarlo y así veras si miento o no

De acuerdo pero si descubro algo te iras sin protestar

Tienes mi palabra

/Fin a Flash Back/

*pensé que todo era diferente cada ves que Kevin venia a casa era exclusivamente a venia a verme en serio creía eso ya que cada vez que el y Olga se cruzaban el seguía de largo como evitándola y dedicándome todo su tiempo por primera vez alguien me quería por ser yo no por ser Olga me enamore sin poder evitarlo pero todo cambio en eso viaje *

/Flash Back/

Helga te ves muy linda

Gracias Kevin no puedo creer que estemos en un crucero verdad que se ve hermoso el mar

Si es una maravilla que podemos apreciar

Kevin

Dime

Porque nos invitaste a toda la familia a este crucero

Estuve trabajando muy duro pero déjame decirte algo ya que eres mi mejor amiga

Claro adelante puedes confiar en mí

Esta noche le pediré a tus padres la mano de tu hermana en matrimonio estoy algo nervioso

/Fin a Flash Back/

*esos palabras fueron mas que suficientes para derrumbarlo todo , no tuve oportunidad para declarar mi amor por el si no saber que el también había caído en los encantos de Olga pero sobre todo el dolor que sentí ese día no tenia nada mas que hacer ay quería irme del barco, huir estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese mi deseo se cumplió cuando el barco tuvo ese accidente pero al mismo tiempo fue el comienzo de un nuevo amor *

+ saca una foto de Arnold +

Ese mismo día, conocí a mi segundo amor, pero parece que el destino no quiere que sea feliz


	21. Chapter 21

+todo el equipo estaba festejando, habían ido a un pizzería y se divertían en grande el juego los había hecho avanzar y estarían en el campeonato+

Oye viejo este es maravilloso estoy emocionado

+ mira a Arnold y lo ve algo distraído y lo golpea suavemente en el hombro+

Que pasa no estás feliz ¿?

* sus pensamientos estaban en Helga la expresión de su cara y sus ojos había escuchado muchas veces que los ojos son el reflejo del alma pero… cuando la tuvo en frente su mirada parecía triste como si le estuviera diciendo adiós*

+ siente el golpe y voltea a ver a su mejor amigo +

Si estoy bien, es solo que no dejo de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado

/ Flas Back /

Como puedes confiar tanto en mi

Ho vamos eres un gran deportista y que decir eres un magnifico jugador de básquetbol, además yo confió plenamente en ti así que no me defraudes

Pero Helga

+ se acerca a él y lo abraza +

+Arnold se sorprende un poco pero siente algo mas, ese abrazo es diferente a los otros +

*La observaba, sus ojos lo miraban a el de una forma completamente diferente y su mente no lo dejaba en paz de que algo estaba mal pero que podría ser ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir intranquilo *

Que pasa

Nada solo quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré apoyando ya que soy tu mayor admiradora

Gracias

No tienes que agradecer

*su mente le decía que algo no estaba bien y su corazón parecía oprimirse… *

Pero algo no está bien siento que esto… bueno que… hay… no sé cómo explicarlo

Que todo es diferente

Si

Tranquilo todo empezara a mejorar a partir de ahora

Porque me dices eso

*que es lo que no me quieres decir Helga que pasa, se que algo te molesta… en estos momento es cuando me pregunto si en verdad sientes algo por mi o solo estas divirtiéndote con migo *

Créeme tu solo confía en mi

Helga en verdad te gusto

Si Arnold demasiado mas de lo que e podrías imaginar + ella continua abrazándolo +

*ok esto no es, un juego para ella pero porque no me dice nada *

Dime que pasa

Nada, en serio no pasa nada

/ Fin Flas Back /

Mejor olvídate de Laila

No estoy pensando en ella, a un que no lo creas ay algo que me inquieta pero no estoy completamente seguro de que es

+ un joven se acerca a el +

Tu eres Arnold

Tanto Arnold como Gerald voltearon a ver a ese chico que ni siquiera conocían

Si soy yo… y tu eres

A soy Stinki, se que no me conoces pero yo a ti te he visto antes y quería decirte algo, entiendo si te molestas con migo por meterme en algo que no es mi problema pero creo que, tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco

Perdón no entiendo de que estas hablando

Bueno hace unos días fuimos a visitar a tu novia en el hospital, tu amiga Helga, reunió a un grupo de chicos para hablar con tu novia y decirle todas las cosas que Lorenzo a echo a cada uno de nosotros

+ la cara de Arnold estaba más que sorprendido +

Que ella hizo que…

+ se paró de golpe observando al chico +

Ella te estima mucho y quería que las cosas con tu novia se arreglaran asi que busco en todas las escuelas que ha estado Lorenzo y a quienes ha lastimado y nos llevo ante tu novia para que ella viera quien era el que en realidad mentía

Entonces por eso Laila estaba en los vestidores del estadio

Vaya con que si fue a verte

+ se para y toca su hombro +

Te daré un consejo no te dejes llevar, a veces creemos que amamos a alguien pero al final resulta ser la persona equivocada, ay muchas personas en este mundo y es muy difícil acertar a la primera, pero a veces el destino nos pone ante nosotros a esa persona y a un que está aquí parada enfrente de uno… no podemos verla

+Arnold solo se levanta y sale de la pizzería lo mas rápido posible +

Tengo que encontrarla

+ estaba algo cansado pero en su mente estaban los recuerdos desde el primer dia que conoció a Helga asta hace unos momentos antes del partido +

Porque hace tanto por mi, y yo no he hecho nada por ella

+ se choca con alguien y al levantar la cabeza para disculparce y continuar con su camino se topa con Laila +

Hay me dolio

Lo siento Laila

De nada Arnold justamente te estaba buscando

Este no es un buen momento ando buscando a Helga

Helga, para que

+ lo mira algo curiosa+

He… nada importante cosas de amigos ya sabes solo quería agradecerle por las cosas que ha hecho por mi

Entonces ya lo sabes

+ lo mira algo curiosa +

Sobre la visita de los chicos al hospital

Si

+ lo mira algo apenada +

Yo en verdad lo siento Arnold no debí confiar en el

Laila yo…

Te prometo que seré una mejor novia y no volveré a caer en las mentiras de Lorenzo

+ toma su mano +

Solo dame otra oportunidad es todo lo que te pido, prometo hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que volvamos a intentarlo

De acuerdo Laila, pero debes darme tiempo es difícil confiar de nuevo cuando no creías en mi, me dolio mucho

Lo sé, yo también estaría molesta si los papeles se hubieran invertido pero, te prometo que todo será diferente...

+ lo abraza y recarga su cabeza en su hombro , el solo la rodea con sus brazos se siente tranquilo pero algo era difertente pero no sabia por que +


	22. Chapter 22

+ Arnold acababa de regresar a su casa… su mente parecía estar completamente confundida +

Porque razón no me siento tranquilo, Laila y yo ya arreglamos la cosas platicamos un largo rato luego de encontrarnos, pero siento que no es lo que en realidad quiero

+ toma un poco de agua, cuando tocan a la puerta+

Adelante

Hola Chaparrin, vine a decirte que tu abuela preparo estofado y que estamos esperando

No me siento con ánimos abuelo

Que pasa hijo un mal día

En realidad no ganamos el campeonato pero han pasado cosas muy extrañas

Cosas extrañas he + se sienta al lado de su nieto + dime Chaparrin que es lo que te preocupa

Laila y yo finalmente nos reconciliamos pero, no se… ay algo que me está molestando, como que no me siento a gusto con todo esto

Laila no es la chica que te hizo rompió el corazón , porque no creía en ti

Si + suspira +

Tal vez te sientes así porque no estás seguro de confiar en ella nuevamente, cuando una pareja pierde la confía de su compañero es muy difícil recuperarla tal vez solo debes darle tiempo para que todo se calme

Tu crees + Arnold lo mira con algo de esperanza+

Esa es una posibilidad pero también puede ser que ya no te sientas a gusto con ella y termines enamorado de otra chica que si te entienda, nunca hay que ignorar esa posibilidad

Siempre he creído que Laila es la chica perfecta para mi, pero con todo lo que paso siento que, + mueve la cabeza un poco para aclarar su pensamientos+ que no la conozco realmente que no sé nada de ella en realidad y que tal vez solo me dejo llevar por las apariencias

No puedo ayudarte mucho pequeño, pero estoy seguro que tu sabrás que es lo que quieres hacer, es el único consejo que puedo darte

Gracias abuelo

De nada pequeño

+ la noche paso y otro día de escuela empieza y como siempre Arnold y Gerald se encuentran en la entrada para empezar nuevamente con otra semana de clases +

Arnold pillin * lo abraza y luego sacude su cabeza despeinándolo + ya me entere que Laila y tu están de novios otras vez

Quien te dijo eso

Pues escuche a Laila hablar en el autobús con las chicas de que estaba feliz de que tu y ella volvieran a estar juntos

Ya veo, yo + por un momento Arnold siente como un escalofrió en su espalda y mira a todos lados +

Que pasa viejo a quien buscas

Es solo que… me parece extraño, que ella no aparezca todavía

Te refieres a Helga

Si

Ahora que lo mencionas tampoco la vi en el autobús

De todas maneras si la vez podrías decirle que quiero hablar con ella el otro día no pude porque Laila no me dejo hasta que aclaramos las cosas y ya no pude darle la gracias

De acuerdo se lo diré si la veo

+ las horas de clases pasaban y ningún rastro de Helga Arnold estuvo pendiente si aparecía por los pasillos o en el comedor o el patio pero ninguna señal de ella… estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando ve a un grupo de chicos, que estaban siguiendo a Helga como perritos atrás de su amo +

Parece que me está evitando… en tonces estoy en lo correcto ese día ella se estaba despidiendo de mi, sabía que Laila regresaría y que volveríamos a estar juntos, porque no me dijo nada… desde que la conocí no puedo entenderla, todo lo que hace me confunde, no es una chica fácil de predecir… cada movimiento que hace es para un fin o un propósito

+ no entra al salón y sale en busca de la rubia y la encuentra a punto de entrar a su salón de clases +

Helga puedo hablar contigo

+ella solo lo mira y ve que estaba sudando, se notaba que el chico había estado corriendo para llegar a su salón +

De acuerdo Arnold de que quieres hablar + dice mientras camina para el patio ya que esta algo deshabitado por las clases + mira que nos estamos arriesgando y los profesores pueden castigarnos

Yo solo quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi. + se lo de los chicos que visitaron a Laila en el hospital +

Ya veo + suspira+ así que te enteraste + lo mira y sonríe + estamos a mano

Que ¿? + la mira algo confuso+

Que estamos a mano, Arnold tu ama a Laila no es cierto

Si, pero con todo esto, pensaba incluso en cambiarme de escuela por todo este escándalo, pero tú siempre estuviste ay para mi, creo que sin Gerald y tu apoyándome, tal vez… hubiera tomado esa salida

El hubiera no existe Cabeza de Balón

Sabes Helga si te hubiera conocido primero antes que Laila de seguramente me habría enamorado de ti

+ lo mira y sonríe + vamos Arnold no digas esas cosas + lo golpea en el hombro + mira que podría tomármelo en serio y podrías arrepentirte

+ se acerca a él y sus labios solo estuvieron a un milímetro de distancia pero luego se retira +

Lo ves, nada más me acerco y tú ya te pusiste todo soqueado

No es eso… es solo que todavía no me acostumbro

Mejor que no lo hagas, hemos terminado

Terminado

Si, estas con Laila… a si que disfruta tus momentos con ellas + empieza a caminar de regreso al salón y se detiene por un momento y lo voltea a ver + si las cosas con ella no funcionan tómame en cuenta ten por seguro que no te arrepentirás + lo dice sonriendo y después entra al edificio +

*Todo este tiempo… ella a estado fingiendo, se defiende de la única manera que conoce siendo agresiva pero cuando estaba con migo era completamente diferente… en verdad discúlpame + lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos + pero que pasa con migo + seca sus lagrimas ella y yo no teníamos nada entonces porque estoy llorando *

+ era lo que pasaba por la mente de Arnold cuando la vio entrando al edificio…


	23. Chapter 23

+Lorenzo estaba desesperado cuando fue a ver a Laila en el hospital ella no quiso recibirlo y cuando salió ni lo miraba ni le hablaba +

Maldita Helga, como rayos consigo esa información sobre mi…

+ muerde su labio haciéndolo sangrar+

Pero esta me las pagara, le daré donde más le duele y ese es Arnold

+ sonríe+

Me costara algo de trabajo pero conseguiré que Arnold y Laila terminen y el este con el corazón completamente destrozado que ni siquiera Helga pueda hacerlo sonreír nuevamente, por ahora tengo que esperar hasta obtener una carta que me de la forma de ganar este juego…

-En otro lugar –

Helga no puedo creer que hagas esto, te despediste de él como si hubieran estado saliendo

Entiendo tu punto + toma un poco de su malteada de vainilla + pero debe estar feliz ya que esa chica perfección es la de sus sueños yo solo hacia todo esto por el no por ella…

Helga a veces pareces otra persona

Phoebe, tu sabes muy bien que soy una persona muy complicada además, selo debía ya me ha salvado dos veces tenía que devolverle el favor de algún modo

Pero Helga… tu te preocupas por él y hace tiempo que no te veía hacer algo por alguien mas

No puedo… tu lo sabes, mi corazón es de otra persona… + oculta su tristeza mirando el menú + que tal si pedimos un mantecado

Helga yo se que estas a un enamorada de tu primer amor, pero el ama a tu hermana

Lo se Phoebe… es solo que no puedo olvidarlo incluso voy a su casa con la escusa de que me ayude a estudiar, y cuando estoy con el siento que todo es perfecto

Y cuando estas con Arnold

Con el todo es diferente no puedo controlar lo mis acciones, es algo complicado se que lo quiero pero no sé si es amor lo que siento

Y si él te invitara a salir

No aceptaría

Porque ¿?

Simplemente porque le estaría mintiendo sobre mis sentimientos dejémoslo ahora como un amigo más

No lo creo

Que quieres decir

Te veías completamente diferente a su lado, no fingías para nada, mostrabas una forma de ser que ni yo… yo Helga que soy tu mejor amiga nunca he visto… a mi no me puedes mentir, se que te duele haberlo dejado con Laila

No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando

Deja de fingir lo único que te detiene de amarlo completamente es un joven que no te corresponde

+suspira con fastidio +

Helga mírame, no evites esto, podrías tener otra oportunidad para ser feliz y la estas botando a la basura

Ese asunto es solo mío Phoebe

+ se levanta + sabes estoy cansada voy a mi casa tengo mucho que hacer nos vemos mañana en la escuela + saca dinero y lo deja en la mesa+ aquí está mi parte nos vemos

+ Sale de la heladería mientras caminaba sus pensamientos parecían no dejar el tema en paz +

*porque sigue insistiendo con esto aquella vez que me despedí de el mi corazón latía muy rápido a un que, pienso en que me estoy convirtiendo por querer protegerme, hiero a otros o no les permito acercarse más de lo necesario…

Estoy llegando a pensar que soy una egoísta, ¿Cierto? … si creo que si. *

+Se detiene un momento y se imagina a otra Helga frenta a ella misma+

Tu sabes que lo que dijiste estuvo mal verdad

Pero

Crees que fue correcto aun me pregunto que es lo que en realidad quieres

Solo quiero a alguien que me note

Eso siempre lo has querido pero hasta hoy te das cuenta que no ha sucedido nada de eso, como te van a querer tal y como eres si no te conocen

El ama a Laila no a mi

Pero si te conociera mejor el podría cambiar de opinión hasta ahora me doy cuenta que he escondido mi verdadero yo

Eso no es cierto

Ha no… entonces que hacemos cuando amamos a alguien lo lanzamos a los brazos de cualquiera que pase al frente

Tu sabes muy bien que no lo amo

Lo se, pero lo quieres

Querer y amar no es lo mismo

Sabes cuál es el primer sentimiento para amar el odio

Yo no odio a Arnold

Claro que si cuando nos salvo la vida ese día cuando abriste los ojos y lo miraste cual fue tu primer pensamiento sobre el

Yo… bueno

Que lo odiabas, que lo despreciabas porque él no te dejo salir de este sufrimiento y luego que sentimiento vino cuando lo volviste haber

Que… lo quiero + dice algo apenada+

Y luego que sigue Helga

No ce porque no melódices tu ya que me conoces también

Sabes hasta hora me doy cuenta que puedo ser muy cruel

Porque por decirte la verdad no sabremos que queremos de verdad si sigues obsesionada por ese chico

Misteriosamente me siento un poco mejor con todo esto

Es porque nos estamos dando otra oportunidad

No estoy segura… pero prometo pensarlo

+la otra Helga había desaparecido +

Genial solo esto me faltaba regañando por mi misa, me estoy volviendo loca con todo esto

-En otro lugar –

Arnold y Laila estaban teniendo su primera cita la había llevado a la feria pero a cada momento que pasaba a su lado se sentía algo extraño como si algo faltara

Arnold estas bien

He… A si Laila no pasa nada es solo que estoy algo distraído disculpa

No tienes que, siento que a un no he podido ganar tu perdón

No digas eso Laila no fue tu culpa fue de Lorenzo

Pero yo debía confiar más en ti

Olvidemos eso quieres venimos a divertirnos y a pasarla bien

Lo siento, tienes razón debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido

+ se acerca a el y sus labios están a punto de besarlo pero el voltea la cara y la empuja +

NOOOO

+ Se para y la mira + * he qué hecho Piensa* heee Laila yo lo siento no se que me paso

Tranquilo no pasa nada entiendo a un no es el momento cuando nuestra confianza está completamente restaurada podre besarte seré paciente a sí que no te preocupes

Arnold solo atina a asentir mientras continúan paseando en la feria…


	24. Chapter 24

+Arnold estaba viendo las fotos que se tomo con Laila de las citas que han tenido pero al ver las fotos solo sonríe suavemente +

Es extraño ha pasado ya una semana de que estoy de novio de Laila y no me siento emocionado y Helga me está evitando… mayormente siempre me andaba acosando, abrazando y besando por toda la escuela pero ahora esta mas ocupada con sus fans siempre rodeada de ellos… en cierta forma me siento algo olvidado por su parte

+ coloca su mano en su mejilla recargando su cabeza en ella +

Me pregunto que estará haciendo, de no ser por ella no estaría ahora con Laila, pero aun no me siento a gusto ella es mi novia pero siento que cuando estoy con ella, no puedo ser yo mismo no puedo bajar la guarda al pensar que en cualquier momento desconfiara de mi…

+ se para y sale de la habitación +

Creo que dar un paseo en el parque me hará sentir mejor

-En el parque –

Kevin en realidad no se qué decirte

Se que es difícil pero aun no me doy por vencido

Ella ya te rechazo una vez, solo te ve como un amigo, cuantas veces piensas intentar pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana

Helga cuando te conocí me dio mucho gusto y en realidad disfrute todo mi tiempo dándote clases, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme nervioso estar en tu casa y tu hermana entrando de vez en cuando para ver cómo iba todo, el dia del crucero quise declararme y pasó ese desastre

+ la abraza +

Si algo te hubiera pasado me hubiera vuelto loco

Pero estoy bien en serio + esta algo sonrojada y disfrutando del abrazo * pienso que este momento es perfecto es una lástima que no me ames, pero momentos así los disfruto mucho *

+ Arnold estaba caminando por el parque y se detiene un momento al ver a Helga siendo abrazada por un hombre más grande que ellos se esconde entre los árboles y se acerca para escuchar que es lo que pasa +

*que rayos estoy haciendo, porque razón me escondo y es mas quien es ese tipo y porque la abraza de esa manera*

+ es lo que pasa por la mente de Arnold mientras lo observa y escucha la conversación+

Ya Kevin me da pena que me abraces de esa manera

Vamos relájate + la suelta + además eres como mi hermana pequeña

+ se enoja ante ese comentario+ deja de tratarme como una niña ya soy una mujer

Si me he dado cuenta que as crecido bastante cuando empecé a darte clases eras tan solo una niña de 9 años y ahora han pasado 7 años y ya eres toda una adolecente dime ay algún chico que te guste en la preparatoria

Bueno pero en todo este tiempo sigues embobado con mi hermana ya te dije que busques a otra chica ella solo esta obsesionada con su carrera, mi padre no deja de alabarla que es toda una Pataki

Helga se cuanto te molesta que te comparen con tu hermana pero tu eres especial y única no olvides eso

Claro que no + sonríe+

*así que ese hombre está enamorado de la hermana de Helga y es su tutor, pero ella se ve muy diferente cuando esta con el…*+ continua oculto observando+

Entonces se lo dirás nuevamente

Si ya hice reservaciones y no pienso darme por vencido…

Me doy cuenta, ya ganas más dinero y te has vuelto alguien importante en los negocios

Si, alguien digno de la mano de tu hermana

Deberías olvidarla

Vamos no digas eso, mira que me ha costado llegar hasta donde estoy

De todas maneras te deseo mucha suerte, y que esta vez ella te acepte, te meres ser feliz

Gracias Helga para mí es muy importante tu opinión eres una gran amiga

No tienes nada que agradecer + sonríe + ha pero no lo hago gratis

Quieres algo ¿?

Con un mantecado me sentiría feliz

De acuerdo vamos a la heladería y pasemos un buen rato juntos hace tiempo que no salimos como dos buenos amigos

Eso quiere decir

Aja el día de hoy te consentiré que te parece

+sonríe y lo abraza + Kevin eres el mejor

Ho vamos no es para tanto

+lo suelta y toma su mano + vamos rápido tendremos un gran día

Helga tranquila me arrancaras el brazo

Vamos rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder + dice sonriendo +

+Arnold sale de su escondite mientras los mira alejándose +

Porque me siento molesto es solo el novio de su hermana, bueno no el novio su amigo que pronto se convertirá en el cuñado de Helga es normal que pasen tiempo juntos ya que serán familia…

Pero algo me dice que aquí ha pasado algo importante, ho vamos Arnold deja de pensar en tonterías + se golpea la cabeza con su puño + solo estas algo loquito eso es todo


	25. Chapter 25

Hola Laila

+Ella sigue de largo ignorando a Lorenzo+

Laila espera

+Ella ve que lo sigue y aumenta el paso rápidamente y luego corre para que no la alcance +

Laila espera en serio necesito hablar contigo

Ya basta déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo que no lo entiendes…

Pero es que debes darme una oportunidad

Oportunidad, no creo que alguien como tú, te merezcas eso, mentiste para separarme de mi novio… me hiciste ver como una tonta delante de él y una infiel… no solo te mereces mi desprecio si no mi total odio

Pero es que todo es mentira lo juro, conspiraron contra mí

Por favor Lorenzo, acaso me crees ingenua, se lo que le has hecho a todos los que dices tú según ser tus amigos, los haces sufrir y los lastimas a demás de que los dejas en ridículo y les quitas a sus novias… + lo mira bastante enojada+

Ok, lo admito quería separarte de Arnold

Por que ¿?

Me preguntas porque, es muy simple él tiene mucha suerte, a pesar de que es un huérfano, sus abuelos lo hacen feliz, no se esfuerza mucho y tiene todo lo que quiere sin siquiera tener un centavo como yo que puedo comprar todo lo que quiero pero a un así nada de eso me satisface, y mis padres están con migo pero no me notan es como si no existiera por eso a los chicos como él los odios y los desprecio tanto que quiero quitarles cada muestra de felicidad de su cuerpo y verlos caer en lo más profundo de su ser en la desesperación

Eres despreciable, como puedes hacer algo así, muchos chicos darían cualquier cosa por tener lo que tu tienes pero tú en vez de ver el lado positivo de las cosas te aprovechas de los demás para conseguir lo que quieres… no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más…

+Entra al salón +

-fuera de la escuela –

+Arnold corría rápidamente ya que llegaba tarde+

Rayos llego tarde de seguro el maestro me reprenderá

+corre lo mas rápido y de repente choca con alguien +

Lo siento no me fije

Estas bien no hay problema cabeza de balón

Helga… + la mira+ pero que haces aquí… quiero decir tu también llegaste tarde

+ Se para y lo mira y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse+

Si… me quede dormida

Me imagino que la pasaste bien con Kevin

+ Lo mira bastante sorprendida +

Como sabes eso

El otro día estaba paseando en el parque y no pude evitar escuchar… que decías Kevin eres el mejor y de repente desapareciste con el

Es mi maestro, me da algunas clases y también esta enamorado de mi hermana mucho antes que yo naciera

*vaya no me imagine que me lo diría* ya veo, se nota que se llevan bien

Que es esto un interrogatorio

No claro que no, es solo que me doy cuenta que no se mucho de ti, tu siempre me has escuchado y bueno yo nunca he oído que me digas algo sobre tu vida…

Bueno es normal que no te diga nada Arnold no suelo hablar de mí a menos que me pregunten + se acerca y lo abraza+ desde que nos volvimos a ver as estado tan concentrado en Laila que no te das cuenta que no solo estas tu, y que todos tenemos problemas, pero quería ayudarte y que todo entre tú y tú novia saliera bien, una vez te dije que se sentía ser despreciada y criticada

+ el la mira y la rodea con sus brazos+

Lo siento

No tienes que disculparte, yo entiendo que estuvieras pasando por un mal momento pero a pesar de eso, también estuviste ay para mi, me volviste a salvar y te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, eso ya es mucho

Si pero, a un no dejo de pensar que si nos hubiéramos conocido primero yo… bueno + se sonroja un poco +

+Lo mira y sonríe+ cabeza de balón

+ el alza su cabeza y la mira +

Te quiero mucho

Yo también te quiero Helga

+En eso escuchan la campana +

Dios mío nos van a matar faltamos a una clase + dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo +

Te veo después

+Se dirige a la planta alta +

Claro nos vemos en el almuerzo

+ el va a la cancha de basquetbol +


	26. Chapter 26

Ha pasado un mes desde que todo se ha aclarado entre Arnold, Helga y Laila

+Arnold y Laila se encontraban en el comedor+

Entonces creo que debemos vernos en tu casa

Me parece bien, quieres algo en especial + estaban tomados de la mano +

No tienes que esforzarte deja que yo me encargue de la comida, después de todo es nuestro primer mes de novios y quiero pasarla a tu lado

De acuerdo pero primero daremos un paseo y luego iremos a mi casa + la besa en la mejilla+

Me parece bien, estoy muy contenta

+Arnold sonríe +

Así que Tortolitos van a celebrar su primer aniversario de novios + dice Gerald acercándose a la mensa y sentándose +

Si, la hemos pasado bien, claro después de tantos problemas este mes que la he pasado con Laila ha sido genial, hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos

+Laila asiente y luego habla+ Y también hemos tratado de dejar los momentos desagradables en el pasado

Eso me parece muy bien, espero que se diviertan mucho

+En otra mesa+

No puedo creerlo en tonces tu hermana le dijo que si

Si Kevin estaba muy feliz después de tanto tiempo, ella le ha dado el sí, en mi opinión mi hermana es solo una interesada y no ve el buen corazón de Kevin

Bueno no puedes culparla, tu hermana siempre ha sido un gran ejemplo a seguir para tu familia

Si pero yo prefiero ser sincera, no creo que ame a Kevin, si no más bien el dinero que tiene ahora, o simplemente amargarme la vida

Bueno no te culpo por eso Helga tu hermana siempre se ha metido con los chicos que han querido estar contigo

+suspira+ siempre ha sido así, desde que tengo memoria, por eso odiaba a muchas personas que solo se acercaban a mí para andar con mi hermana

Y que aremos el viernes

+ la mira + que no tenias planes con Gerald

No en esta ocasión + le sonríe + el saldrá con sus padres a visitar a su abuela, me lo el lunes así que tenemos este fin de semana solo para nosotras

Me parece bien una noche de chicas… + sonríe+

Si será como los viejos tiempo

Jajajaja no hables así me haces sentir que ya envejecimos, mejor di será como antes de que me hiciera novia de Gerald suena más apropiado no crees

Jajaja si creo que tienes razón, por cierto quiero pedirte otro favor

No

Pero Helga

No Phoebe, ya lo hice una vez no lo are nuevamente ahora

Es buen tratamiento para ti

No pienso meterme al agua de esa piscina

Por favor + pone carita de lastima +

No Phoebe

+continua con la carita +

No, que no entiendes… no me gusta el agua

Pero Helga, si enfrentas tus miedos podrás superarlos

Tu misma lo viste la otra vez mi cuerpo no se movía mucho a penas y si podía separarme de la orilla

Es por eso que tenemos que trabajar más en que tu cuerpo pierda el miedo al agua

No me pienso meter al agua

A claro que lo aras

No lo are

Ya verás que si

-En la piscina –

No puedo creerlos + se cruza de brazos mientras está cubierta por uno toalla + como rayos llegue a esto

Vez te dije que te convencería

Más bien eso fue chantaje

Ho vamos Helga será divertido + se mete de un clavado en la Piscina+

Mmm para quien + observa el lugar y mira que hay un montón de mirones + rayos porque siempre hay mirones que no tienen nada mejor que hacer y no puedo creerlo entre los mirones están el cabeza de balón y el cabeza de cepillo

Tanto Arnold como Gerald estornudan al mismo tiempo

Viejo, no puedo creer que estés aquí

Que tiene de malo, después de todo tenemos un gran equipo de natación

Yo no creo que estés solo aquí para ver a las chicas cono nadan más bien a una en especial

+ se sonroja + no digas tonterías tu si estás aquí para ver a tu novia en traje de baño +

Eso es diferente es mi novia y tengo derecho de cuidarla de estos que están mirando

+sonríe+ más bien estas disfrutando del paisaje

+ Gerald sonríe + todos estos chicos en realidad están aquí por Helga es raro verla en traje de baño y ninguno de pierde de ese espectáculo y eso te incluye a ti

Eso no es cierto ya te dije que solo ando viendo el desempeño del equipo

Si claro y yo nací ayer viejo

Gerald

-En el salón -

+Una chica entra y ve que no hay nadie y luego se sienta a esperar luego la puerta se abre y entra un chico+

Dime lo conseguiste

No fue difícil Lorenzo, pero debo decir que si alguien se entera que fui yo la que tomo estas fotos estaré en grandes problemas así que te daré todos los negativos y si alguien me pregunta negare todo

De acuerdo + toma el paquete que la chica le entrega+

Y sobre mis honorarios

Si aquí tienes, le entrega un sobre, y estoy de acuerdo contigo Megan nadie sabrá que tú me diste estas fotos

Mas te vale no quisiera meterme nuevamente en problemas… + checa el contenido del sobre+ es un placer trabajar contigo + Megan se retira +

Con esto estoy completamente seguro que Laila hará lo que le pida y no podrá negarse, ahora conocerás quien soy realmente querías que te mostrara mi verdadera cara pero ahora harás lo que yo diga


	27. Chapter 27

+Arnold buscaba entre las tiendas, algo que darle a Laila para su primer aniversario +

Dios hay tandas cosas que no se que compra

+entraba en las tiendas y en los estantes +

Cada cosa que veo me parece bien pero no perfecta para dárselo de regalo a Laila

+ miraba collares, perfumes, ropa, pero parecía que nada era perfecto como recordatorio de su aniversario +

Rayos no me imagine que fuera difícil encontrar algo que le guste, estoy un poco confundido

+Alguien toca su hombro asustándolo +

Ahhhhhhhh + brinca y da unos pasos hacia atrás viendo a la persona que lo ha tocado que también está sorprendida por su grito+

Vaya no pensé que te causara esa reacción cabeza de balón

Helga… dios que susto me diste

Te estuve hablando hace unos momentos, pero no me hiciste caso, así que decidí tocarte para ver qué es lo que pasaba

Lo siento es que estaba algo distraído + lleva una mano a su cabeza algo apenado +

Ya veo, y en que tanto pensabas, que estabas en la luna

En Laila, en que comprarle para nuestro aniversario

Ha, mira eres un novio muy atento, eso habla muy bien de ti

Pero que cosas dices…

Solo la verdad + toma su mano + vamos a recorrer las tiendas hasta que encontremos algo apropiado para tu novia

Pero no creo que a ella le guste que este contigo

De que hablas no estamos haciendo nada malo solo somos amigos y nos ayudamos mutuamente así que no te preocupes, no creo que se entere a menos que le digas… solo dile que pediste un consejo a una amiga nada mas no tienes que decir que soy yo para que no se moleste

+Suspira+

De acuerdo…

+Helga y Arnold recorrían las tiendas y Helga se probaba la ropa y la modelaba para Arnold y también se colocaba las joyas y probaba los perfumes +

Este huele muy rico fresco y suave como las violetas

Si pero… eso me causa alergia +Achuuuu + estornudo+

Por dios Arnold, eres nega todo

Un nega todo + la mira extraño +

Si a todo le encuentras una razón para decir que no

Que tal este se prueba el nuevo perfume + aspira el aroma a rosas +ah este es delicioso, sabes que si no lo comprar tu lo comprare yo porque a mí me encanta

Si huele muy bien

Entonces joven ya decidió el obsequio para su hermosa novia

No… es decir ella no es

Ho no tiene que apenarse si yo fuera nuevamente joven estaría muy orgulloso de tener una novia tan linda como la que usted tiene

+ Su cara está completamente roja… antes de contestar Helga toma su mano y lo lleva al aparador +

Mira Arnold ese es perfecta

+Le muestra una pulsera con corazones, lunas y estrellas +

Si tienes razón es muy hermoso

+Arnold pide la pulsera y se la envuelven para regalo +

Vaya día no me imagine que pasarme el día en una tienda

Bueno ahora ya sabes lo que cuesta conseguir el regalo perfecto la próxima vez creo que podrás hacerlo muy bien tu solo + le guiña el ojo+

Gracias Helga + la abraza +

No tienes que agradecer después de todo para eso somos los amigos y mejor suéltame porque no podre contenerme

Ahhh si lo siento +se aparte de ella + no puedo creer que un tengas ganas de besarme

Jajajaja no solo de eso Arnold

Que + abre los ojos con sorpresa+

Caíste + lo golpea en la frente + tonto

Dios Helga me asustaste con ese comentario

Bueno ya tengo que irme nos veremos después, que te diviertas con tu novia

+Arnold solo la mira alejarse mientras suspira luego reacciona y sale de la tienda directo a su casa +

-En la casa de Laila suena el teléfono –

Bueno

Hola Laila

Lorenzo

Si

+ suspira algo decepcionada +

Creí que eras Arnold

Hay lamento decepcionarte pero

+ En eso escucha el sonido que hace el teléfono cuando cuelgan +

Maldita me colgó tendré que ir yo mismo a su casa para hablar con ella ya que por lo que veo no piensa a vitarme a toda costa

-en el cuarto de Laila –

No puedo creer que siga fastidiando hasta cuando se dará por vencido y me dejara en paz

+toma un peine +

Estoy nerviosa estaré en el cuarto d Arnold, bueno yo se que Arnold es un chico decente y todo eso pero que tal si seda el ambiente apropiado

+ se imagina a Arnold acercándose para besarla +

Dios será nuestro primer beso, creo que finalmente podremos tener uno, ya le he probado que soy una novia fiel y digna , me merezco un beso

+ sonríe +

Solo espero que esta noche sea perfecta… y que finalmente pueda hacer recupere totalmente su confianza y su amor


	28. Chapter 28

+Arnold estaba practicando en la cancha del parque algo nervioso por la cita con Laila pero algo no está bien +

No sé qué me pasa ya tengo su regalo, no debería andar preocupado… pero siento que esto no está bien

+suspira un poco y se seca el sudor y toma su botella de agua +

Estoy con Laila debería estar feliz pero últimamente no siento lo mismo, de hecho siento que estoy en un lugar donde no debería estar, pero cuando estoy con Helga todo parece diferente… cuando me ayudo a comprar el regalo de Laila me sentía muy nervioso de estar a su lado, bueno y quien no lo estaría a como es ella y más de tantos besos que me ha dado y abrazos cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar pensaría lo mismo…

+cierra los ojos un momento+

Y cuando la vi con Kevin, ese tipo es el futuro cuñado de Helga en tonces porque en cierta forma es tan molesto recordarlo ella y yo no somos nada yo estoy con Laila

+ Sin darse cuenta alguien se acerca a el y escucha lo último que dijo +

Que tiene Laila

+ se le cae la botella de agua por el susto y voltea a ver al recién llegado +

Gerald

Si ese es mi nombre no lo gastes viejo

Que gracioso que haces aquí

Pues nada solo estaba pasando por aquí cuando te vi y decidí ver que hacías

Solo practicando un poco

Y que tiene que ver yo estoy con Laila en tu practica

Nada en realidad es solo que creo que estoy algo nervioso

+Gerald lo mira algo extraño +

Muy bien cuéntame te escucho después de todo somos amigos y debo estar aquí cuando tu necesites ayuda

Es que creo que mis sentimientos han cambiado

+sonríe+ es por Helga verdad

Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto

Que tiene que ver yo creo que mucho viejo

Pues te equivocas

Vamos se honesto Arnold ella te gusta es mas creo que la amas

Como puedes decir algo así

Muy fácil desde que empezaste a andar con Laila nuevamente las cosas no han sido lo mismo te he visto ver a Helga de reojo, incluso tus celos son notables cuando los chicos andan detrás de ella, aprietas la mano que el lápiz o cuaderno que traías en ese momento una o se rompe el lápiz a la mitad o el cuaderno queda grabado y arrugado donde hacia presión tu mano, cuando vamos a clases la buscas esperas a cada rato que ella aparezca de repente como cuando andabas con Laila, a la hora del almuerzo a un que estés con tu novia debes en cuando voltas a ver en la cafetería para verla pero ella está en el patio almorzando, necesito decir algo mas

Eso no es cierto Gerald

Que no es cierto, por dios Arnold entiende tu ya no amas a Laila solo estas con ella porque en tu cabeza tienes metido que ella es la chica ideal para ti pero en realidad tu corazón, tu mente y tu cuerpo buscan a la persona con la que en realidad quieres estar

Gerald ya basta no se dé que estás hablando, ella solo es una amiga, además me ha ayudado mucho cuando todos los demás creían que yo era un metiches rompe relaciones

Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad

Eso no es cierto a demás hace unos día la vi en el parque con Kevin

Kevin + Gerald piensa un momento y no recuerda a nadie con ese nombre + quien rayos es Kevin ¿?

Es un hombre mayor que nosotros tal vez unos 10 o 13 años mayor está enamorado de la hermana de Helga

Y eso es lo que te preocupa

Es que ella, se porta tan diferente con el, creo que a ella le gusta mucho

Y como puedes estar seguro de eso a caso ya selo preguntas a ella

Me dijo que solo era su tutor y posiblemente su futuro cuñado pero solo eso

Ya vez no tienes que preocuparte a demás Helga G. Pataki enamorada de un hombre mayor por favor Arnold, a como es ella yo diría que su tipo de hombre perfecto eres tu

Gerald ya basta de ese comentario ya te dije que entre ella y yo no hay nada

Solo porque tu no quisiste, si la hubieras visto de otra forma cuando Laila no te creía estoy seguro que ahorita no andaría con Laila si no con Helga

Tengo una cita con Laila hoy

Una cita

Si la invite a mi casa, quiero que conozco a mis abuelos y también conocerla un poco mejor quiero ver a la verdadera Laila

Arnold solo espero que no estés cometiendo un error

No are nada Gerald solo la invite a mi casa están mis abuelos y los inquilinos que viven con nosotros en la casa de huéspedes crees que me atrevería a hacer algo indebido

No claro que no yo se que eres un buen chico Arnold, solo lo decía porque el día que te des cuenta de que amas a Helga no podrás estar con ella por andar con Laila y eso si será una tortura no poder estar con la que en verdad amas por andar con otra chica que tu creías amar

Por favor Gerald otra vez con eso, recuerdo muy bien que cuando volvi con Laila tu me felicitaste

Si no lo niego pero también he observado tus celos cuando Helga esta en la escuela, en el patio, en el parque o en excursiones incluso aquí en este momento celoso de un tal Kevin que él está enamorado de la hermana de Helga no de ella

Laila estaba viendo algunas cosas en la tienda viendo que llevar para no llegara a casa de Arnold con las manos vacías

Hola Laila

Lorenzo + lo mira y suspira + que quieres Lorenzo en este momento estoy algo ocupada

O si eso puedo verlo a caso tienes planes

No es algo que te importe

O claro que debe importarme después de todo eres mi amiga no

Creo que dejamos de ser amigos hace tiempo

Sigues enojada por lo que hice

Y quien no me mentiste, hiciste que las timara a mi novio que no le creyera y que lo tratara como un mentiroso y tu solo estabas jugando y disfrutando lastimarlo eso deja mucho que decir de quien eres realmente porque no me dejas en paz de una vez

O vamos Laila yo se que te gusto cuando te bese

Eso no es cierto yo solo pensaba en Arnold en ese momento no en ti

Pero me permitiste hacerlo

Mira sabes que olvídalo diga lo que diga tu no entenderás ni una sola palabra yo amo a Arnold y el a mi es lo único que debe de importarme y lo que tu digas + piensa un momento + así como dice Helga me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro y si ti ve no me acuerdo

+Se aleja del lugar +

Es verdad no puedo hacer un buen movimiento si no me deshago de Helga debe haber una manera de hacer que Arnold y Laila terminen y creo que ya encontré una

Helga será el anzuelo perfecto para que Arnold y Laila rompan y estoy seguro que Arnold no permitirá que nada malo le pase a su ángel después de todo ella lo ha ayudado tanto que no la dejara en un momento crítico


	29. Chapter 29

+Arnold llega a su casa +

Hola abuelo

Como estas Arnold estás listo para esta noche

En realidad abuelo estoy un poco nervioso

Creo que lo primero que tienes que hacer es darte un baño no queras que tu novia pelirroja te vea todo sudoroso y en fachas de jugador de básquet

A si lo había olvidado gracias abuelo + sube las escaleras +

Hay los jóvenes de hoy en día

No deberías hablar así de ellos o ya se te olvido como eras tú con migo

Claro que no galletita + se acerca a ella + me traías lo quito, aun que todavía no entiendo cómo es que me atrapaste si eras un poco mala con migo

Bueno guapo digamos que tenía mis ases bajo la manga para traer al chico que me gusta y lo genial de todo es que todo salió como quería

Claro que si galletita + la besa + por cierto tienes la cena lista para esta noche

Claro que si guapo todo listo para cuando lo novia de nuestro nieto venga a conocernos será una cena increíble

Ya lo creo galletita ya lo creo

+mientras tanto en uno de los baños de la casa de huéspedes Arnold se esta duchando mientras en su mente están las palabras de Gerald pero también están las palabras dichas por Helga +

Ella dijo que solo era agradecimiento por haberla salvado cuando éramos unos niños, pero en verdad es eso

Ella tampoco ha vuelto a ser la misma

+sale de la ducha cubierto por una bata azul +

Han pasado tantas cosas que a un no sé qué creer espero que todo se aclare el día de hoy, ya que hoy será un paso muy grande que daré con Laila cuando una chica quiere conocer a tu familia es que quiere algo serio, pero que eso no debería ser al revés yo conocer a sus padres como son las cosas hoy en día ya no sé quien debería dar ese paso primero

+entra a su habitación y empieza a buscar una ropa cómoda pero adecuada para la cena de esta noche +

-Mientras tanto en la casa de Helga -

Hola hermanita bebe

Hola Olga que te trae a mi habitación

Solo quería hablar contigo de algo importante

Si que cosa + mientras escribía en su cuaderno rosa +

Hoy viene Kevin y quiere invitar a cenar a toda la familia

+suspira + a si me imagino que quiere pedirte ser su novia

Es lo más probable hermanita

Deberías aceptar el es un buen hombre y mira que lo ha intentado cuantas veces ya

Creo que con estas ya van 5 desde que tenemos 10 años

Y lo sigues rechazando

Es normal Helga sabes que no estoy lista para casarme cuando logre el éxito que quiero y triunfar mas en lo que a mí me gusta mi carrera es lo más importante

Ya eres conocida y tu trabajo tu obras y qué decir de tus recitales de música que mas quieres Olga te estás dedicando tanto a tu carrera que cuando te descuenta que quieres a alguien a tu lado el ya no va a estar y eso porque lo has rechazado como a todos los demás es que no te as enamorado nunca

Helga no te preocupes cuando llegue ese momento aceptare al que este más cerca creo hermanita que no estoy hecha para el amor porque hasta ahora no lo he sentido

Hay Olga no tienes remedio

Y tu hermanita bebe acaso ya te enamoraste

Estoy en la Preparatoria Olga pero ten por seguro que si me llego a enamorar le daré esa oportunidad al chico, a mi si me gustaría que alguien me amara

Me parece bien pero no olvides los estudios y la carrera

No lo haré Olga no te preocupes ahorita solo ando dedicada a mis estudios pero creo que debería darle una oportunidad a Kevin nunca se sabe podría ser el chico ideal para ti y por tonta perdona que lo diga pero para mi haces una tontería al rechazarlo una y otra y otra vez

Lo pensare hermanita

-En la casa de Huéspedes -

+Arnold Termina de arreglarse +

Bueno todo está listo +suspira y se mira en el espejo+ vamos Arnold no es nada fuera de este mundo es solo una cena familiar tus abuelos conocerán a tu novia y… + se mira al espejo+ o rayos esto es un desastre + lleva sus manos a su cabeza despeinándose un poco

+tocan a la puerta +

Adelante

Arnold tu novia ya está aquí

Si, iré en seguida abuelo +se vuelve a peinar y baja rápidamente las escaleras viendo a Laila en el recibidor +

Hola Arnold

Laila como estas

Bien + traje un pudin de manzana +

En serio no tenías que molestarte

No es molestia

Pasamos al comedor

Claro con mucho gusto

+Arnold y Laila se sientan +

Abuelo, abuela ella es Laila y es mi novia

Mucho gusto pequeña eres muy linda

No lo se tex las pelirrojas no me gustan

Pookie

Que solo dije la verdad

+Laila sonríe + que graciosa es tu abuela Arnold

+suspira+ si muy graciosa también suele cambiar los nombres y los días festivos

En serio

Si, la verdad es divertida

Bueno galletita porque no sirves la cena

Si Arnold podrías ayudarme a traer los platos

Si claro abuela

+en la cocina+

Arnold

Si

Perdona que te diga esto pero nunca he confiado en las pelirrojas

Porque no abuela

No tengo nada contra ellas es solo que, bueno veras cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad tuve un problema con una chica pelirroja

Asi, pero eso no quiere decir que Laila sea igual

Lo es Arnold es de esas chicas que uno suele llamar perfecta

Perdona abuela que dijiste

Es una chica perfecta

No puedo creerlo abuela esas palabras las dice Helga también

Me imagino, el caso es Arnold que por una chica así estuve a punto de perder a tu abuelo y no estarías aquí ahora si yo no hubiera sido decidida a conseguir lo que quería sufrí un poco en el camino para llegar hasta aquí, pero al final fui… no perdón soy muy feliz, se que ella te gusta pero no tomes decisiones apresuradas con ella

Si lo tomare en cuenta abuela

+vuelven al comedor +

Todo se ve delicioso abuela de Arnold

Puedes llamarme Wana

+se la queda mirando un poco raro + si claro Wana

+Mientras comían Laila mira a Arnold + sabes hoy me encontré con Lorenzo en el centro comercial

Y que paso

Quería hablar con migo pero lo estuve evadiendo creo que quería meterme más ideas locas en la cabeza

Ya veo + la mira + pero tu confían en mi verdad

Claro que confió en ti Arnold por eso te estoy contando esto porque no quiero que pienses que dudo de ti

Ya veo

Quien es Lorenzo + pregunta el abuelo+

Un compañero de la escuela que le encanta meterme en problema

En problemas Arnold

Si abuela le gusta inventar cosas que no son ciertas y mete en problemas a los que según él son sus amigos

Si ese chico vuelve hacerte algo Tex dímelo a mí y yo me haré cargo de el

No es necesario abuela pero agradezco tu ayuda, Podríamos cambiar de tema no me gusta hablar de el

Perdóname Arnold no quería ponerte triste con el tema

Claro Laila no hay problema + continua comiendo+

*la verdad esta cena está muy aburrida es la primera vez que creo que en mi casa a la hora de la cena esta todo en silencio * +eran los pensamiento de Arnold ante la cena con su novia +


	30. Chapter 30

+La cena paso tranquila y aburrida a un que Laila fue amable con sus abuelos su abuela trataba de evitarla y los huéspedes actuaban tan extraño que Laila no quería despegarse de Arnold por que no le daban confianza +

Arnold yo lo siento se que te he incomodado

No te preocupes Laila sé que mi casa no es algo normal

Pero tus abuelos me agradaron mucho a un que no sé porque tu abuela trataba de no hablar mucho conmigo

Es que mi abuela es algo complicada pero no es mala persona de seguro luego le caerás bien

Bueno me voy a casa

Te acompaño después de todo la parada del autobús está en la esquina del parque

Claro Arnold por mi encantada

+Empiezan a caminar, mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí Kevin acababa de llegar de su trabajo estaba algo nervioso ya que mañana aria la gran pregunta a Olga Pataki +

Vamos Kevin no es algo no hayas echo antes cuantas veces lo has intentado, creo que ya perdí la cuenta a un así no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso creo que me relaje un poco si doy un paseo por el parque para despejar mi mente solo un poco

+No muy lejos de ay+

Gracias Arnold lo pase genial ojala y se repita pronto nos vemos + se acerca para besarlo pero el se aleja un poco y ella lo mira y suspira y lo besa en la mejilla + nos vemos buenas noches

Que te vaya bien Laila

+ ve el autobús marcharse y empieza a caminar rumbo a su casa pero se detiene un momento +

Vaya noche no me esperaba algo así, creo que daré un paseo en el parque para despejar mi mente

+Al dar la vuelta choca con alguien y mira a la persona y no puede evitar decir su nombre +

Kevin

+El otro joven lo mira algo extraño+

Nos conocemos ¿?

No, quiero decir, bueno yo… + rayos porque dije su nombre este hombre ni siquiera me conoce y yo abriendo mi gran boca +

Soy amigo de Helga Pataki ella me a hablado mucho de usted

Ha la pequeña Helga

Ella no es pequeña en lo absoluto

+Kevin lo mira y sonríe+ si ella me dijo lo mismo unos días atrás + se levanta y ayuda a Arnold a levantarse + asi que un amigo de Helga

Si de la escuela, ella y yo no vamos en el mismo salón pero hemos tenido uno que otro encuentro fuera de clases

Ya veo me sorprende ver que tenga un amigo, no estoy diciendo que no tenga amigos solo había conocido a una y es Phoebe tu eres el primer chico que conozco como amigo de ella

Que quiere decir ¿?

Nada en realidad me alegro que tenga mas amigos eso es todo

+Arnold lo mira + perdone la pregunta pero porque le impresiona ¿?

Bueno conozco a Helga desde que era pequeña su hermana y yo estudiamos juntos y cuando ella cumplió tenía 8 años me pidieron ser su tutor y bueno tuvimos algunos problemas

Problemas ¿? Que clase de problemas ¿?

+Kevin lo mira+ te interesa mucho verdad

+se sonroja+ bueno es que es mi amiga y algunas veces me confunde un poco

Está bien te contare como fue todo +suspira+ cuando llegue a su casa ella me trato con desprecio ni siquiera me hacía caso y evitaba prestarme atención en las clases

+ Flash back +

O vamos viejo tu lo único que quieres es lo mismo que todos esos jóvenes que han venido a darme clases

De que estás hablando que podría querer yo

Una cita con mi hermana claro esta

Que, como puedes decir algo así

Mire en primer lugar no soy estúpida puede que tenga 8 casi 9 pero todos los que vienen a esta casa están locos por Olga

Helga… tu

Olga esto, Olga aquello, todo es Olga, Olga, Olga… yo no existo para nadie en esta casa podría irme y nadie me recordaría

+ Se escucha un fuerte golpe y Helga tenía sus ojos abierto por la sorpresa al ver a Kevin golpear de esa manera la pared +

Nunca te compares con Olga

+Helga sonríe+ * lo sabia es igual a todos *

Olga y tu no pueden ser iguales, además yo no viene a ver a Olga yo vine a verte a ti Helga + la mira +

Que dice

Que vine a verte a ti, Olga no tiene nada que ver con esto, si estoy aquí es por ti para enseñarte a ti no para andar atrás de tu hermana como los otros sujetos que dices que han venido y que te ignoran

Puede que no seas ella pero también eres una gran persona

He yo… + acaricia su brazo sorprendida por lo que dice Kevin + no se que decir

No tienes que decir nada Helga +acaricia el cabello de la pequeña+ *ahora entiendo, por eso es tan rebelde ella no tiene la atención de sus padres y nadie se ha dignado a dedicarse únicamente a ella por eso odia a Olga porque toda la atención está en ella *

+ Fin del Flash back +

Entonces nadie la notaba

Nadie incluso a un ahora sigue habiendo el mismo problema en su casa, era una chica muy problemática antes de ser su tutor se metía en muchos problemas y escapaba mucho de casa

Ya veo eso explica algunas cosas sobre su forma de ser

Si pero no es una mala persona es una buena chica a pesar de todo, desde entonces me dedique solo a estar con ella a un que muy en el fondo no podía evitar estar celoso

Celoso

Si, cuando era el tutor de Helga, Olga salía con muchos chicos y yo en realidad

La ama mucho no es cierto

Como sabes eso

Helga me conto que usted esta perdidamente enamorado de su hermana

Si pero también fue un problema muy grande cuando ella se entero sobre mis sentimiento hacia su hermana

+ Flash back +

Entonces es verdad eres como todos los demás solo me diste clases porque querías estar al lado de Olga

Eso no es cierto Helga, yo solo me he dedicado a enseñarte y a estar contigo esa fue mi mayor prioridad

Pero tenias en la mente a Olga no es cierto

Claro que si no puedo evitarlo la amo mucho tanto que quiero casarme con ella

+sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y le da la espalda a Kevin +

+ Fin del Flash back +

Cometí un gran error ese día

Que paso + pregunto bastante alarmado+

Ese día ella se escapo de casa

Que escapo

Si estaba lloviendo muy fuerte no podíamos encontrarla estuvimos buscando su familia desistió pero yo continúe con mi búsqueda, me sentía culpable no quería que ella supiera que estaba enamorado de Olga, no era el momento ella necesitaba mucha atención de personas y yo era el único que le prestaba dicha atención, pero todo seme fue de las manos

No es su culpa

Lo sé pero me sentía responsable por lo que paso, la encontré pero había tenido un accidente

Que le paso

Estaba lloviendo mucho y ella cruzo la calle y un coche la atropello el conductor la había visto a tiempo así que viro para esquivarla pero la parte delantera llego a tocarla mandándola a volar a unos arbusto quedo inconsciente y lastimada pero no fue grave solo estuvo dos semanas en el hospital

Ya veo +lo mira + perdone que diga esto pero una vez ella me dijo que ya se había enamorado

Como + lo mira +

Si me dijo que ya había tenido su primer amor

+ Flash back +

Dime Arnold por culpa de Lorenzo empezaste a creer en los chismes verdad

Si, aprendí que si hubiera hecho caso a los demás tal vez yo y Gerald en estos momentos hubiéramos sido un gran grupo de música de la escuela

Entiendo, pero sabes no debes darte por vencido ante nada, aun cuando un estúpido como ese se haya metido en tu camino hubieras seguido a delante

Si pero entre al grupo de básquet y sentí que ese deporte, me hacia borrar mis penas es más le tome cariño y me esfuerzo mucho para ser un gran jugador

Si tienes razón

+ La mira + a que te refieres

Me refiero que desde que entre a la primaria en 6to grado y te vi jugar por primera vez pude ver que le ponías mucho empeño y dedicación al juego no solo eso te veías feliz, parecías muy concentrado en todo lo que hacías y también tu forma de mirar a los del otro equipo daba a entender que estaba analizando la situación aprendiéndote sus movimientos y a pesar de que a veces perdían no se desanimaban seguían delante pero cuando ganaban mostraban una gran felicidad

Helga

Si

No puedo creer que hayas estado desde 6to de primaria en la escuela y no me dijiste nada

Es que estamos en otros salones al principio cuando te vi jugar por primera vez tuve mis dudas, pero luego recordar tu nombre y era el mismo así que me dije vaya es el… no puedo creer que estemos aquí en la misma escuela y juntos la verdad eso me hizo muy feliz, a pesar de que estábamos en diferentes salones

Entonces desde principio savia que era yo el que te había saldado

Si así es

Pero no lo entiendo porque no me dijiste nada

En ese entonces tenía un problema muy grande que tenía que resolver

Un problema

Si

Cual

Arnold yo… + lo mira + tú no eres mi primer amor

Que

+Ella evita verlo y mira por la ventana del taxi +

Tú eres el segundo

+ Fin del Flash back +

+Arnold solo había recordado esto pero no le dijo nada a Keven+

La verdad es que no lo sé, después del accidente no volví a darle clases sentí que la había fallado y que no podía acercarme tanto como antes pero sigue siendo una amiga mía muy importante, solo ella podría decirte quien fue su primer amor, luego vino el otro accidente

Otro

Si el del barco cuando me declare a Olga tuvimos mala suerte que el barco se hundió y ella estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pero nos dijo que un joven la había salvado + piensa un momento + tal vez ese chico es su primer amor

+Arnold lo escucha pero no dice nada +

Agradezco que me haya contado un poco más sobre ella

No hay de que, hemos hablado tanto que ni si quiera te he preguntado tu nombre

Mi nombre es Arnold

Mucho gusto Arnold yo soy Kevin, aun que eso ya lo sabes

+sonríe+ no hay de que Kevin para mí en realidad fue todo un placer me has aclarado algunas cosas

Fue bueno ayudarte Arnold + mira su reloj + bueno ya tengo que irme es un poco tarde y tengo trabajo mañana nos vemos chaval

Adiós + lo mira irse + así que él no sabe quién es el primer amor de Helga, no me atrevo a preguntarle a ella pero en cierta forma no puedo quitarme de la cabeza sus palabras


	31. Chapter 31

+Phoebe miraba a todos lados esperando la llegada de Helga +

Esta retrasada le dije que fuera puntal para ayudarme con un proyecto

Hola bebe

Gerald como estas + lo besa en la mejilla+

Mejor ahora que te he visto + le guiña el ojo+

Hola Phoebe

Que tal Arnold como van las cosas

Bien, esperas a alguien

Si a Helga es que le pedí ayuda con un proyecto pero no ha llegado

Hablando de ella como esta hace una semana que no la veo, bueno mejor dicho que hablamos porque solo la he visto de lejos

Esta muy bien Arnold, anda un poco ocupada con tanta tarea que tenemos que tal vez por eso no ha podido hablar contigo como antes

+Arnold escuchaba a Phoebe cuando siente un fuerte golpe cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el suelo con Helga en sima de el, sus labios quedaron tan cerca solo unos milímetros mas y se besaban +

Vaya parece que sigues siéndolo infiel a Laila

+Los dos voltean a ver al recién llegado +

Lorenzo +dicen Arnold y Helga al mismo tiempo+

No me van a negar que se estaban besando

+suspira+ dilo que quieres, pero ten por seguro que Laila te crea, después de todo ya quedaste como un completo mentiroso ante ella y eso nunca lo podrás cambiar

Helga tiene razón Lorenzo ante nosotros tu palabra ya no tiene credibilidad mejor resígnate y déjanos en paz

No crean que esto a terminado aquí are sus vidas tan miserables que se arrepentirán de meterse conmigo +mira a Arnold+ tenlo presenten

Lo tendré en cuenta Lorenzo solo que tu no eres importante como para hacerte caso

Búrlate ahora pero ya veremos quién sale ganando en todo esto

+Al escucharlo Helga lo empuja haciendo que se caiga en el pasto recién mojado y machando su ropa de lodo + será mejor que entremos se nos está haciendo tarde

Estorbas, tenía que quitarte del camino no me dejabas pasar + sonríe al ver la cara de odio de Lorenzo hacia su persona + será mejor que entremos se nos hace tarde

Phoebe, pero Helga si tu de todas maneras te saltas las clases

No importa Phoebe, quiero llegar temprano el día de hoy

*esta me las pagaras Helga * +se para y se va sin decir nada+

Es un fastidio pensé que no se iría nunca por cierto Helga buena esa de empujarlo

Bueno Gerald el estaba obstruyendo el paso y parecía que no me escuchaba cuando le pedí paso así que no me quedo de otra que quitarlo del camino + sonríe un poco y mira a Arnold +

Helga

Si que pasa

Podemos hablar un momento

Claro cabeza de balón siempre tengo tiempo para ti

Pues no lo parece

Que quieres decir

Últimamente me as estado ignorando

Bueno es que he estado ocupada + se pone un poco nerviosa y mira como Phoebe y Gerald entran a la escuela+

No es, eso Helga me has estado evitando esa es la verdad

Por dios Arnold no todo mi mundo gira en torno a ti sabes, que es lo que te pasa + lo mira + a ya veo te sientes triste porque no te he abrazado en estos días que no nos hemos visto verdad + lo abraza y lo presiona fuerte +

Helga que haces… no hagas eso

Jajajaja vez te quejas de mi, de que me he distanciado pero si me acerco tu mi estimado amigo te asustas, aun que debo de decir que ya me había tardado algo de tiempo sin hacer esto

No lo decía por eso

A no, entonces porque

Yo no hablamos como antes

Por si no lo has notado estamos hablando

Por favor Helga… tú y yo sabemos que no ha sido lo mismo desde que….

Desde que volviste con Laila

Si

Y que querías que hiciera Arnold + lo suelta+ es tu novia, y la verdad hay que ser sinceros, si la novia ve que su pareja con otra chica y esta se le insinúa de forma muy atrevida como solía hacerlo antes, tendrás problemas con ella

Mira no me interesa lo que Laila y los demás piensen quiero saber la verdad

Qué verdad es la que quieres oír

Cuando Laila volvió, ese día en el partido tu, no se sentí que te despedías de mi + lleva su mano a su cabeza+

Por favor Arnold, es que así es

Como

Arnold tu me salvaste la vida, no solo una ocasión si no dos veces, y la verdad al ver todos los problemas que causo Lorenzo solo quería que tu novia abriera los ojos y dejara de hacerle caso a un tonto como el

Estas diciendo que lo hiciste todo solo porque te salve la vida

Así es

Solo por eso

Arnold hay muchas formas de agradecerle a una persona y esta fue mi manera de devolverte el favor

Por cierto hable con Kevin a noche

Que dices ¿? Como rayos hablaste con el

Bueno digamos que nos topamos en el parque y nos chocamos por accidente y una cosa llevo a la otro y terminamos hablando

+suspira+ no me digas te conto todo, no es cierto

No estoy seguro de hasta qué punto pero si me conto lo más importante

Arnold no debiste meterte en esto

Pero Helga quería saber más de ti

Me hubieras preguntado

Y como si siempre que trato de hablar contigo estas ocupada o me evitas

No te estoy evitando ya te lo dije he estado ocupada eso es todo

Ya tortolitos dejen de dar un espectáculo en la entrada de la escuela + dice Gerald mirándolos a los dos +

+los dos están muy sonrojados por el comentario de Gerald pero actúan como si nada hubiera pasado +

Dejaremos esto para después Helga

Está bien Arnold

+ambos entran al salón pero Helga queda a medio camino +

No puedo creerlo hablo con Kevin, que le habrá dicho… si le marco a Kevin podre saberlo pero, también demostrare mucho interés en Arnold y Kevin podría pensar cosas que no son…

+ se recarga en la pared +

Rayos porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí, porque no simplemente se olvida de todo y anda con su novia y me deja en paz

*es normal que él quiera andar contigo *

O no ya empecé de nuevo a imaginar cosas + cierra los ojos un momento +

*Podrás decir lo que quieras pero a mí no puedes mentirme*

Quieres callarte ya bastante problemas tengo, reteniéndome como para que ahora tu me vengas a dar un sermón

*sabes que lo quieres, pero no lo aceptas deberías hablar con Kevin y arreglar todo este asunto de una vez por todas *

Y que debo arreglar voy a llegar y decirle sabes Kevin desde el día que te conocí estoy enamorada de ti, que no me crees tengo conmigo siempre una foto de nosotros dos juntos para que veas cuanto te amo +se cruza de brazos + si claro como si fuera tan fácil a demás el está enamorado de Olga sus ojos solo la buscan a ella

*yo no me refería a que le dijeras lo que sentía por el *

Siento

*sentías, eso que dices sentir ya no es lo mismo ha cambiado *

Eso es mentira sigo sintiendo lo mismo

*di lo que quieras pero a tu conciencia no le puedes mentir *

Rayos no sabía que desesperaba tanto empiezo a entender un poco a Phoebe cuando dice que soy irritante, creo que iré a la enfermería no me siento muy bien para entrar a clases

+Al llegar al salón de enfermería ve que no hay nadie y se mete en la cama +

Solo necesito despejar mi mente

+mientras tanto afuera de la escuela +

No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida

+Cuando está a punto de entrar es detenida por alguien +

Finalmente apareces Laila

Lorenzo + solo alcanza a decir su nombre mientras el chico coloca un pañuelo en su boca haciendo que la chica quede inconsciente +

Muy bien mi querida Laila + marca en su teléfono celular + ahora no tendrás mas remedio que hacer lo que yo diga y Arnold me las pagara todas juntas y tu + acaricia su mejilla y besa sus labios + nunca te separaras de mi ahora

+Un carro llega y Lorenzo carga a Laila metiéndola a dentro del auto +

Las cosas se pondrán interesantes de ahora en adelante

+llegan a la casa de Lorenzo y lleva a Laila hasta su habitación recostándola en la cama toma una campanilla y la suena +

Nos llamo señorito Lorenzo

Si quiero que la cambien de ropa que le pongan algo cómodo y provocativo y como siempre quiero silencio absoluto de lo que pase aquí o juro que haré sus vidas miserables

Como usted ordene señorito

+ sale de la habitación y busca en el despacho de su padre una cámara y un rollo mientras sonríe +


	32. Chapter 32

+ Todo le daba vueltas, su cabeza la sentía pesada y su cuerpo también quería moverse pero sentía que no podía hacerlo, abrió los ojos lentamente observando el lugar +

Donde estoy + logra sentarse y mira que trae otra ropa + esto no es mío… ¿ y cómo llegue hasta aquí? + cierra los ojos y recuerda haber llegado tarde a la escuela y que alguien la llamaba y luego de eso nada +

Estoy segura que la voz que escuche era la de Lorenzo

+ se para de la cama buscando su ropa +

*dios por favor que no haya pasado lo que creo que hizo, por favor, que explicación le daré a Arnold *

Hola Laila dormiste bien

Tú, que fue lo que hiciste

Si piensas que te viole estas equivocada

Entonces porque tengo puesta esta piyama tan llamativa

Fácil solo te he tomado unas cuantas fotos de forma muy pero muy sexy

+ queda petrificada +

Dame las fotos

Porque habría de hacerlo Laila + se acerca a ella + si las quieres quiero que termines con Arnold

Que dices… como puedes pedirme algo así

Que no entiendes Arnold y tu no pueden estar juntos + acaricia su cara +

+Laila se aparta y lo mira con odio + jamás are algo así no pienso dejarlo y mucho menos después de todos los problemas que nos has ocasionado

Tendrás que hacerlo o te juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, a fin de cuentas el te dejara

Que dices eso no es cierto Arnold es incapaz de algo así

Claro que lo hará las fotos que tome pienso mandarlas a las revista play boys para adolecentes, ten por seguro que las poses provocativas tuyas serán todo un escándalo, no solo te convertiré en una cualquiera si no que Arnold te odiara tanto que no querrá volver a verte la cara… pero tu puedes evitar todo esto… solo tienes que terminar con el de una forma cruel y _despiadada_

Y te prometo que todas las fotos que tome junto con los negativos + la besa en su mejilla al ver las lagrimas de sus ojos empezar a brotar + serán destruidos pero tienes que darme tu palabra de que después de que rompas con el serás mi novia oficialmente

Jamás are algo así no te creo

Te daré 3 días Laila, solo tres días para que tomes la decisión si después de eso no te has decidido a romper con Arnold ten por seguro que todas tus fotos estarán asta en la portada de la revista

Eres un monstruo como puedes hacerme algo asi + se acerca y lo cachetea + que te hemos hecho Arnold y yo para que te metas en nuestra relación

+la mira con odio + no puedo aceptar que un chico que no tiene casi nada pueda ser más feliz que yo o que tenga más éxito en todo lo que se propone, desde que tengo memoria Arnold siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere, ese niño sin padres, que no tiene más que a sus abuelos puede tener ilusiones y sueños que él es capaz de hacer realidad, alguien como es solo merece sufrir… yo que tengo todo el dinero que puedo comprar todo lo que quiero no alcanzo la felicidad que el muestra, por eso quiero hacer su vida completamente miserable… porque no tiene derecho a ser feliz

Estás loco

Puede que si preciosa pero a un así tendré todo lo que Arnold siempre ha soñado porque yo si lo merezco + camina hacia un armario y saca la ropa de Laila y la tira a su cara + vístete y vete pero recuerda solo tienes 4 días después de eso tu vida será miserable o será maravillosa tú decides + sale de la habitación +

-en la escuela –

No Phoebe, porque tengo que hacerlo otra vez

Sé que no te gusta Helga… pero entiende te necesito en el equipo

Porque en natación, puedo aceptar cualquier cosa menos eso + se cruza de brazos + no me pienso meter ay es definitivo

Helga por favor deja de ser infantil y vete a cambiar, ponte el traje de baño + la mira con ojos de cachorrito perdido+ hazlo por mi

He dicho que no, que no entiendes un no+ suspira mientras evita mirarla + me voy de aquí

Helga

No conozco a Helga

Helga no estoy jugando ven aquí

He dicho que no +Helga empieza a correr bien rápido y sin querer choca con alguien los dos caen al suelo y ella queda en sima de la persona que atropello +

Hay mi cabeza… lo siento no vi donde…. + se calla al ver quien es +

Hola helga

Arnold

Estas bien + la mira mientras ve que ella no se ha movido y que sigue en sima de el +

Si es que estaba huyendo de Phoebe + se levanta y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo +

En serio yo que pensaba que habías vuelto a tu manía de correr a abrazarme solo que en esta ocasión sete paso la fuerza

Ya quisieras Arnold pero no es por Phoebe

Que tiene Phoebe? + la mira algo curioso

Es que quiere que vuelva meterme a la alberca y la verdad el día de hoy no tengo ganas de nada + lo miro + Arnold podemos hablar un momento quisiera preguntarte algo

Si claro vamos al jardín de la escuela

Creo que aquí podemos hablar + la mira +

Bueno veras creo que tu entiendes muy bien lo que es estar enamorado y al mismo tiempo ver a esa persona con otra + lo mira + no quiero recordarte por lo que has pasado ni abrir viejas heridas, es que últimamente mi cabeza anda pensando en otra cosa que siento que si no lo hablo con alguien voy a enloquecer

Si, entiendo no te preocupes yo estoy bien así que continua

Antes de conocerte mi vida era un infierno + se sienta en una de las bancas + mis padres no me notan, las personas tampoco todo lo que me rodeaba incluso los chicos todos terminaban mirando mas a mi hermana Olga que prestarme atención, si Olga hacia algo en muchas ocasiones se llevo lo que más quería

A que te refrieres con eso? + se sienta a su lado no sabe porque pero esta feliz de que ella confié en el para contarle algo privado+

Siempre he estado celosa de ella y si que es algo inevitable pero todos incluso los chicos de mi edad se enamoran de mi hermana y no me ven a mi incluso el chico del que estoy enamorada

+ Al escuchar eso Arnold abre mucho sus ojos y sus manos se colocan en sus rodillas y las presiona un poco por lo que está escuchando + enamorada…. + no sabe que decir y piensa en lo único que le viene a la mente + ¿de quién?

Su nombre el Kevin fue mi tutor y también fue la primera persona que me noto+ sierra sus ojos un momento + al principio lo trataba mal y lo miraba con desprecio pensaba que él, al igual que muchos otros solo fingía pasar tiempo conmigo para estar al lado de mi hermana, un día se lo dije a la cara

Y que te dijo + pregunto ya que al escuchar ese nombre recordó lo que había y ya sabía cómo era ese tal Kevin por una razón extraña su corazón le pensaba y eso nunca le había pasado era como si alguien lo estuviera arrancando de su pecho y dolía a cada jalón que le daban +

Me dijo que Olga no tenía nada que ver que el iba a mi casa a verme a mí y que solo se dedicaba a mí, a ayudarme a mejorar a ser una mejor alumna y una gran mujer, y si me di cuenta que era verdad siempre que estábamos en la casa el pasaba el tiempo conmigo y me hacia feliz ver que alguien finalmente me notaba…

pero todo eso se fue por el drenaje el día del accidente cuando tú me salvaste, ese día el, me dijo que le pediría matrimonio a mi hermana, sentí que todo se había terminado en ese momento y que nunca encontrara a la persona que me amara y me notara única y exclusivamente a mi

+ Arnold no sabe que decir jamás imagino que alguien como ella que se ve fuerte y decidida pudiera estar tan lastimada +

Helga yo…. + no sabía que decir +

Quiero decirle que lo amo

Que? + la miro con una cara de sorpresa y de susto que parecía que había perdido el color en todo el cuerpo

Que, quiero decirle que lo amo

Pero… así nada mas, el está enamorado de tu hermana, y no sabemos que podría pasar que tal si te lastima más de lo que ya ha hecho

Lo sé pero que tal si el también está cansado de perseguir la sombra de mi hermana, y tal vez solo tal vez me de una oportunidad a mi

Helga, escucha, el es mayor que tu y… + cuando iba a seguir hablando ve a Helga sacar su cartera y saca una fotografía mostrándosela a Arnold

No puedo olvidarlo, lo amo demasiado y la verdad a un que él no me ame y me rechace quiero darle un fin a esto

+ toma la foto y la examina por dentro esta que odia al joven de la fotografía pero su mente le dice porque, porque solo al verlo en esta foto con ella siento tanto odio hacia esta persona eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de Arnold en ese momento +


	33. Chapter 33

+El pecho de Arnold pesaba demasiado al saber que Kevin era la persona de la cual Helga estaba enamorado, solo la miraba se notaba que ella esperaba una respuesta de el pero no sabía que decir sus palabras no querían salir de sus labios +

Helga yo… no sé qué decirte, debe ser difícil amar a alguien que no te corresponde

Es algo difícil pero estoy pensando que, ese es mi destino

De que hablas

Enamorarme de chicos que ya tienen a alguien en su corazón, es horrible siempre andar en un triangulo amoroso y saber que llevas las de perder y la verdad duele Arnold saber que es posible que siempre me pasa lo mismo siento que es como una cadena que se repite sin fin +seco sus lagrimas y se levanto + gracias por escucharme cabeza de balón, pero ya es muy tarde y me esperan en casa * si como no como si alguien se acordara de que existo *

Entiendo + quiere hacer algo pero no sabe cómo se interpretaría abrazarla a como es Helga puede que lo tome como lastima por ella y eso la aria enojar y no quería eso + solo la mira retirarse del lugar pero a un le duele el pecho y no solo eso siente que algo malo esta por suceder pero no sabe que

+Helga solo lo mira y sale del parque no se da cuenta que la siguen y como tiene sus defensas bajas alguien se coloca detrás de ella colocándole un pañuelo en la boca con cloroformo haciendo que se desmalle inmediatamente, pero el joven no se percato que alguien lo había visto y que lo estaba siguiendo +

+Mientras tanto en otro lugar suena el celular de un joven +

Si

La tenemos señor

Bien preparen todo estoy seguro que cuando despierte no será tan linda y dulce como se ve

Claro nos aremos cargo tal y como usted lo pidió

+Cuelga el teléfono y sonrió + te lo dije Helga que me las ibas a pagar todas y cada uno de las cosas que has hecho

+El chico coloca a la joven en una cama mientras hace otras llamadas telefónicas una chica llega +

Me llamo

Si por favor prepárala, quiero que se vea sexy y arrebatadora después de todo esto es trabajo y no podemos permitir que se vea así después de todo somos la mejor compañía de producciones de pornografía y no todos los días tenemos actrices tan lindas y a nuestra disposición

Si, inmediatamente la preparare no se preocupe

Bien +sale y hace otra llamada a uno de sus mejores actores masculinos + si ya tengo a la chica no te decepcionaras es toda una belleza

+ Mientras tanto en casa de Arnold el mira su computadora su mente esta divagando a un que quiere olvidar lo que paso con Helga no puede, en eso suena su teléfono +

Bueno

Arnold

Si quien habla

No es momento para hablar + se escucha como esta persona sisea + tu amiga Helga esta en problemas

+ los ojos de Arnold se abren de golpe + que, donde esta

+ vuelve a sisear el joven + vi como un hombre se la llevaba en una camioneta y lo seguí asta un comportamiento parece que tienen un escenario armado creo que es un estudio de pornografía no estoy seguro pero veo muchas cámaras +

Dime donde es voy para allá de inmediato + al tener la dirección cuelga inmediatamente y se pone su chaqueta no le importa estar en ropa interior saca su celular y llama a su amigo Gerald +

Gerald

Amigo necesito tu ayuda

Que pasa viejo

Un chico me llamo diciendo que tienen a Helga en un estudio de Pornografía que la secuestraron y que quieren usarla como estrella para una de sus películas

Que

Si yo también me sorprendí bastante

Un momento no has pensado que podría ser una trampa

Gerald este no es momento para dudar que tal si es cierto prefiero arriesgarme a saber que le han hecho algo

Si tienes razón donde estas

Estoy en el parque pero me dirijo a los estudios abandonados

Muy bien te veré hay

Por favor que no le pase nada malo + era lo que decía Arnold al guardar su celular y correr más rápido de lo que su cuerpo podía tenía que llegar antes de que fuera tarde

+volviendo al estudio + muy bien la chica esta lista en esta escena quiero que hagas lo siguiente ya que primero quiero que se vea como la cuidas y mas por las heridas de su cuerpo

+ hay un poco de oscuridad en mi habitación pero abro la ventana y la luz de la luna hace que la habitación se ilumine, me acerco a la chica inconsciente que yace dormida en mis aposentos, esta lastimada no sé cómo pero así la encontró el joven en la calle y se nota que esta herida, no me queda más que quitarle prenda por prenda la voy desprendiendo de su hermosa piel la cual se empieza a mostrar delante de mí, la miro + es hermosa me pregunto quién te habrá maltratado tanto tranquilo pequeña yo te cuidare

*la figura de la chica se marca en la tela que le he colocado para cubrir su cuerpo, es algo tentador a mi vista ver como la suave tela lo marca sin ningún problema y hace que contraste mas con su belleza aprovecho que esta herida y mis manos recorren su cuerpo nada ha escapado al toque de mis manos ya que han recorrido cada rincón de su cuerpo para asegurarme que no estuviera mas lastimada de lo que esta mientras curaba sus heridas veo su cuerpo desnudo y el liquido blanquecino que cubre algunas partes de su cuerpo du sus voluptuosidades y sus piernas también he manchado la cama con el mismo liquido que he usado , sonrió al ver como mis manos han recorrido ese cuerpo +

Muy bien por ahora descansa + dice mientras se quita la ropa y solo queda en truza y se mete a la cama con ella, se voltea a verla y sonríe + estas en buenas manos

Cuando está a punto de tocarla las puertas del almacén se abren de golpe ya dos jóvenes entran y mira la escena para ambos es mas que no torio que el cuerpo de la chica rubia está desnudo bajo las sabanas y que su cuerpo brilla y de que posiblemente hayan llegado tarde

HELGA... + Grita Arnold mientras se acerca a ella y tratan de detenerlo pero Gerald y el empiezan a golpear a todo aquel que quiere impedir que llegue asta ella + que has hecho maldito como te atreviste a tocarla le dice al actor luego de golpearlo fuertemente en la cara y estrellarlo contra la pared en eso escucha un leve gemido y voltee a ver a Helga que abre sus ojos

Que + dice mientras se mueve un poco en la cama y se da cuenta que esta desnuda y toma la sabana de la cama y mira el lugar

Arnold que está pasando + dice confundida mientras Arnold se acerca a ella + siente su cuerpo pegajoso + entonces esas caricias + sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y abraza a Arnold fuertemente ocultando sus lagrimas en su pecho +

Tranquila ya estoy aquí + la levanta con todo y sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, Gerald aprovecha la confusión y que varios están en el suelo y toma el rollo de la película mientras mira como Arnold carga a Helga y se dirige rápido a la entrada

+Arnold solo la sostiene en sus brazos y siente sus lagrimas en su pecho, no quiere preguntar qué paso si hay alguna parte de su cuerpo que le duela por el toque de ese maldito que había osado a tocarla, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría al tener la respuesta de ella, prefería no saberlo +

La lleva hasta su casa mientras su abuela la revisa

Me siento complementa mente culpable, de todo esto + lleva sus manos a su cabeza+

Arnold viejo no es tu culpa al menos llegamos para salvarla es lo importante

Salvarla Gerald no sabemos si llegamos a tiempo tu viste como estaba todo y ella su cuerpo... + no sabía cómo decirlo pero le dolía y lo peor de todo es que tenia miedo de que allá llegado más lejos

+ ve a su abuela salir de la habitación y se levanta + como esta?

Esta bien Tex, llegaron a tiempo, solo fue tocada por ese hombre, le costara algo de trabajo pero estoy segura que podrá superarlo ya que no llego más lejos

Arnold sonríe al saber que ella está bien + voy a verla, su abuela lo detiene +

No Tex, ella necesita descansar en este momento además no creo que quiera saber nada de un hombre y mas por lo que acaba de pasar ya mañana cuando este mejor pueden hablar con más calma

+Arnold solo asiente + y que hacemos con esto? + dice Gerald mostrando el rollo de la película

Destruirlo + Arnold se acerca y toma el rollo + si alguien encuentra esto pensara lo peor de ella y la verán de una forma despreciable y no podemos permitirlo + sale al jardín y barre una hojas de su patio y les prende fuego luego lanza la película en el viendo como se quema lentamente

Viejo crees que esos hombres quieran vengarse de nosotros

No lo creo Gerald ellos creen que tenemos la película y que podríamos demandarlos por eso, pero no saben que la hemos destruido mientras crean que la tengamos estaremos bien y no creo que den la cara de nuevo

Si tienes razón miran como la película se quema completamente

Arnold no crees que Lorenzo tuvo algo que ver en esto

No lo sé Gerald no podemos probar nada, pero si llego a saber que él hizo todo esto no me quedare con los brazos cruzados

+entran a la casa y van a la habitación de Arnold +

Duerme bien Gerald

Tu también viejo

+Ha pasado una hora y Arnold no ha podido conciliar el sueño, se levanta y sin levantar a su amigo va a la habitación de Helga entra y la mira dormir a un con resto de lagrimas en sus ojos +

Perdóname Helga, debí ser más rápido +acaricia su cabello + te prometo que no permitiere que vuelvan a lastimarte + se acerca a ella y besa su mejilla +

No estás sola Helga + se acerca hasta su oído y le susurra suavemente + yo siempre estaré contigo te lo prometo +


End file.
